Not Strong Enough
by Karen Cullen Grey
Summary: Christian and Anastasia embark into a forbidden romance as she is coming of age. Except Christian soon finds out that he isn't the only one who wants Ana...her male best friend does too. It's a battle of keeping their relationship under wraps until her 18'th birthday. Or will Christian's possessiveness out them before she's of legal age? 1st place in the Top Five Completed FSOG.
1. Chapter 1: Desires

**Not Strong Enough…**

 **Chapter 1: Desires**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine. These characters are not mine; just borrowing them. They belong to their right owners;SM, and E. . This story will be told in Christian's POV. There will be Ana outtakes later in the future. There will be a mention of some Twilight names in this story, but no Edward and Bella. This is a Fifty story with a little of Twilight.**

After a wild night of passionate full blown sex, Ana got up from my bed. She was looking for her night clothes, to get dressed again. I looked at her from my bed, my left arm tucked underneath my head, propping it up.

"What's the matter, Anastasia?" I asked watching her.

She looked right at me as she slipped her cami on.

"We shouldn't of have done this... what must you think of me? And stop looking at me like that way!" she snapped angrily.

I smirked back at her. "Oh come now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy our sexy romp? Especially after you teased me," I replied cockily.

She growled. "You are impossible, Mr. Grey! I can't find my panties! Where in the hell are they?" Ana asked as she circled the room looking for them.

Hearing her say, _'Mr. Grey'_ made my dick twitch again. However; I just loved teasing her.

I whistled to her; spinning her delectable panties on my finger. "Right here, baby. Why don't you cum and get them? Oh wait...I had you to come already...twice!" I revealed wiggling my eyebrows to her.

Anastasia looked at me in horror. "Shit! Give me those!" she demanded.

"Oh I will give it to you all right, how about a third round?" I asked cocking my eyebrows to her.

"Damn it, Christian, that's not funny!" Ana growled out, as she tried to grab her panties; however I wouldn't let her.

I laughed at her; rather amused with her behaviour. "Oh feisty little thing aren't you?"

Finally relinquishing her panties to her. I got out of the bed; the very one we had amazing sex in, I walked over to my jeans which were on the floor. As I was putting them on I saw her gawking at my ass.

"See something you like?" I asked her, buttoning them up.

"You're not going to wear any underwear?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nope. It makes it more accessible, if you know what I mean," I replied, cocking my eyebrow to her.

Anastasia was pacing the floor back and forth. "What have I done? What have we done? Kate's going to kill me!"

"Like you haven't wanted that for a long time, Anastasia? You can't tell me that you didn't want what happened between us tonight. After all those nights of parading around in those skipping little nightie outfits around me. Talking about me to all your girlfriends. I only gave you what you wanted; what we both wanted for a long time. Besides...Kate will be fine," I said, looking at her. I had dressed in a shirt and jeans by then.

I had approached Ana as she stood before me. Damn, she's sexy as hell!

"How do you know how she will feel? And what do you mean you have heard me talking to my friends about you?" she asked looking at me.

"Anastasia, my daughter will be fine. She's eighteen, just as you almost are. As far as what you've told your girlfriends about me, trust me I've heard the whispers and the giggling between y'all. It wasn't that hard to hear especially when I would be in the study doing my work while you girls hung out in the great room. I believe hearing you refer to me as 'sex on legs' and I just proved it tonight."

She gasped as she turned bright red. I leaned in towards her as I whispered, "Damn, I love the way you blush, baby. Such a fucking turn on."

Her blue eyes looked into mine. "What's going to happen between us now? What's next?" she asked shyly for the first time.

I sighed, I didn't want to fall for Ana as she was still so young. I tried to stay away from her, I did. But God help me I couldn't stay away any longer. I was going insane with want and need for her.

I reached out and held her face in the palm of my hands. I gently whispered, "We can be anything you want, baby. Tonight was not a one time thing for me. I want more," I explained.

"Really? You want more with me? But...you can have any woman you want, Christian."

"That may be true...but it's you that I want. I haven't been with anyone since…" my voice trailed off. Wow! Has it really been that long for me? No wonder I came like a teenager earlier.

"Since?" Ana asked.

"Since Kate's mom passed away."

"You mean you haven't slept with anyone since... I find that hard to believe."

"What can I say, Anastasia? I'm a one woman kind of guy. That doesn't mean I haven't had offers, but no one I ever wanted; until you. Listen, we will keep this under wraps at least until you turn eighteen which is a month from now."

"Okay, if that's what you want, Christian." Ana said as she started to walk away. She opened the door as I closed it again, trapping her between me and the door.

"Ana," I said, huskily. "What's wrong? You act like you are upset. Did I say something wrong?"

She was turning shy on me all of the sudden as she turned her face away from me. I gently lifted her chin, so I could see those beautiful blue eyes.

"Come on baby, talk to me." I urged.

"It's just when you said we will keep quiet for a month, I just…"

"What? You can tell me."

"How can we stay away from each other when I'm over here all the time with Kate."

I smiled. Lord this girl will be the death of me. "Is that what you're worried about? That I'm going to stay away from you? Well rest that pretty little head of yours, I didn't say we'd stay away from each other the whole time. We will get our moments. Did you really think that I could leave you alone, after tonight?"

She nodded her head to me.

My face was so close to hers. There is no fucking way I couldn't stay away from her anymore. "Oh, baby, baby...I can't stay away from you anymore. I'm not strong enough."

"You mean it?" she whispered.

"Anastasia, what does this tell you…" I whispered. My lips met hers, it was a gentle kiss at first. I waited for her to open to me more; when she did, I slid my tongue in to taste her. She moaned, as I continued my slow ministrations in her mouth. I groaned, as soon as I did, Ana growled, pulling me even closer, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pulled back slightly, "Jesus, you will be the death of woman!" I kissed her hard and passionately as I dominated her tongue with mine.

"Fuck! What are you doing to me?" I asked continuing our make out session. I had to stop as I was getting a hard on again. I broke this kiss panting.

"We need to stop, Anastasia," I said out of breath. "Kate and the rest of the girls will awaken soon, plus I'm getting hard again."

Her eyes looked into mine, they were full of lust. "I can help you with that."

I groaned again. As much as I would love that we need to cool off. Just as I was about to say something, we heard, "Ana! Where did you go?" Kate called out interrupting our moment.

"See what I mean? Now go. Tell her you were in the bathroom."

"What about your um...problem? I can help with that…" Ana said as she then slipped from my grasp as she turned the tables on me. Pinning me between her and the door. Fucking hell this woman was a magnet for me! I shook my head in awe of her.

"Oh don't worry bout me, baby, I will rub one out in the shower thinking of you. Now go."

She wouldn't let go yet. Her eyes looking into mine she asked, "Do you do that often?"

"Ana! Where in the hell are you?" Kate asked, getting annoyed she couldn't find her friend.

"Jesus, Ana, will you just go before she finds you in here," I bit out frustrated as hell.

"I will once you tell me how often," she purred and kissing on my neck. Damn she's such a seductress!

"Ana!" Kate yelled just outside my bedroom door.

"Christ! Ana, please your fucking torturing me here," I whispered trying not to lose control. I heard my daughter's footsteps recede.

"I want to know. Do you rub it out thinking of me while you are doing it?" Ana asked getting bolder by the second as she ground into me and licking my earlobe.

"Fuck!" I growled out not being able to take it. "Yes! Okay, yes, I think of you while I'm doing it. Now go."

"That's all I needed to know," she said as gave me a hard peck on the lips; before leaving my room.

Once she was out the door I leaned on it, my head spinning out of control. What the hell was she doing to me? I knew I should stay away from her. But I couldn't...not anymore. She was like a magnet to me, always pulling me in.

After my wife, Elena, passed away, it's just been my daughter Kate and I. Kate and Ana had been inseparable since age of nine. They grew up together. After Elena died, I kept myself away from women a long time. I saw Ana grow up into a beautiful woman.

I would see her every weekend as she came to stay at our house on the weekends. Anastasia started developing when she was thirteen and didn't stop. The rest of her body filled out giving her some curves. Damn, it was getting to hard to look away. Then again every time I looked her away, she would keep staring at me. Our eyes would lock for a time; that I would literally tear my eyes away from her.

But now she was nearing eighteen, after all those years of long looks, I couldn't take it anymore. My resolve wore thin. I still couldn't believe how it all came out.

I stepped into the shower as and remembered every detail of last night. It all started in the kitchen. All the girls were asleep, I was up late working, when I heard a noise in the kitchen. I went to look; and there she was. My breath caught on how scantily clad dressed she was.

She had on a thin cami top with short shorts that showed off her thighs. Her creamy long legs. Her ass filled out the shorts and it showed off some skin as she reached for a glass. I leaned against the door jam and just watched her. I saw she was listening to her Ipod; she must have been listening to a prerogative song as I saw her hips sway back and forth.

I growled to myself as I warned myself to look away. 'Grey stop looking! She's way too young for you and she's your daughter's best friend.' But I couldn't look away. Everything about her pulled me in.

Anastasia gasped as she saw me. "Christian!" She said breathlessly as she pulled her ear plugs out.

Her eyes met mine, I'm sure she could see the lust in them. I walked to her slowly, my eyes on her like a predator; she stayed put right in front of the fridge.

"Anastasia, if you don't want this you better walk away now! I don't have it in me to walk away from you. I'm not strong enough..." my voice trailed off, as I looked in her hooded blue eyes.

She whispered, "Then don't."

I pounced. Hard. Her back hit the fridge with a bang. My lips were on hers like a moth on a flame as my body pushed her harder into the fridge.

I allowed the water drip down my body as I took the soap; lathering up my hands and grabbing my cock. My palm gripped my shaft as I remembered everything about last night.

I don't know how we made it up the stairs and to my room. It all happened in a blur. I was surprised we didn't wake anyone up with all the loud banding we did. We knocked some art off the wall as we maneuvered in my bedroom. Even my lamp went crashing down as we bumped into it. I had Anastasia on my dresser as I trapped her there with my body.

I pulled her closer to me, grabbing her ass and removed her from the dresser to the bed. Before I knew it our clothes were off. I was on top of her, my lips never leaving hers. I used my fingers to test if she was wet.

"Holy fuck, Anastasia, so wet for me," I gasped out.

I reached for a condom, sliding it on, going back to her entrance. "This will hurt baby, I'm sorry."

Her eyes looked into mine as she nodded.

I felt how wet she was with my cock, but nothing prepared me for what I was about to do and feel. As soon as I was in, I could feel how tight she was since she was a virgin. Knowing I was her first, made me proud. I went further, until finally being fully sheathed inside of her.

"Holy shit, Anastasia, this feels amazing!" I growled out.

I saw her tear up, I almost backed out but she stopped me. "It's okay. Just give me a moment."

That I did. I wanted to move, but I wanted her first time to be a great experience. She surprised me by moving her hips, making me move. Oh God, Lord in heaven, this feels so damn good! Before I knew what was happening she was moving with me. Our thrusts were in sync, that we were rocking the bed! I'm sure by now my veins were popping out in my forehead; the sexual tension between us was so intense!

"Ung! Fuck so close!" I breathed out as I moved my cock faster with my palm thinking about our first time together. My eyes shut as i breathed out raggedly.

I felt her pussy clench my cock, knowing she was close. I reached down and pressed on her clit while thrusting. She was writhing beneath me.

"Oh God!" Ana cried out in pleasure.

"Who? Say my name, Ana, say my name!" I commanded as I was close.

I must have hit the right spot because all of the sudden I felt her come. She came hard as she came shouting my name in the room. "Christian! Oh...oh….Christian!"

That was all it took for me. I slammed into her once more and spilled right into the condom! Well better yet I squirted my cum all over the shower wall as I released again! After finishing my shower, I panted and leaning in the shower head.

"Holy shit! That was amazing!" I panted turning off the water.

I grabbed a towel from a nearby hook, drying myself off. I went into my bedroom to get dressed. One thing for sure, Anastasia Steele sure can make a guy come. I went to join the girls in the kitchen for breakfast.

Once in the kitchen, my daughter greeted me. "Morning dad. Want me to fix you some breakfast?"

I looked at my daughter. "No thanks. I will just have toast and coffee. Morning ladies, I hope you all slept well," I said to all the girls who were gathered at the table.

"Morning Mr. Grey! We did, thank you," both Jessica and Angela said, in unison as they giggled. I shook my head.

I saw Ana give the girls a glare, but they didn't see it. She darted her look to me as she sipped her coffee.

"So what do you all have planned for the day, sweetheart?" I asked looking at Kate.

"Oh...I thought we'd go shopping, get our nails done. Basically have a girl day getting beautified."

"Well, you ladies don't have to do much. You're naturally beautiful" I said, looking at them all. "You all have a great day. I'll be in my study working." I replied, grabbing my coffee and leaving the room.

"Kate, I will be back in a bit," I overheard Ana say hearing her follow behind me.

I sat in my chair, setting my cup down when Ana walked in. She shut the door behind her and locked it. I was entering data in my laptop.

"Christian?" she asked, getting my attention.

"Yes, Ana?" I stopped what I was doing; and looked at her. She looked at me pensive.

"Did you have to do that?" she asked, planting both her palms on my desk.

"What? I didn't do anything." I replied, not knowing what she was referring to.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You were flirting with my friends in there."

I sat back from my laptop in my leather chair. I rubbed my chin with my hand as I stared back at her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she jealous? Damn, that just turned me on so much that she could be jealous. Quite an interesting development.

"Anastasia, I wasn't flirting with your friends. I was being nice, my usual self."

"That's what I'm talking about. You know exactly how those girls think about you. It doesn't take much for any woman to flirt with you; especially when you come in there looking like that." She replied to me, her voice shaky.

Holly fuck! Is Anastasia really that insecure with herself? I thought I had showed her over and over she's all that I wanted last night.

"Fucking hell, Ana, what do you want me to do? Not say anything at all? That wouldn't be very nice of me to ignore all your and Kate's friends. I'm dressed in casual attire, nothing special. Just jeans and a t shirt."

She sighed as she relaxed. "I know, I'm sorry...I just…"

"You're just what?" I asked back not understanding what was going on.

"I'm just not sure how to act around you now since last night is all. Its different...we're different."

"Sweetheart, surely you know how I feel about you. I showed you twice last night. Do you honestly think I would flirt with both of your friends? I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. As far as my wardrobe, I wear this all the time when I work from home on the weekends."

"You're right. Anything you wear makes you looks sexy as hell, Christian." Just as soon as she said that she covered her mouth. "Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that out loud!"

I laughed at Anastasia's verbal vomit. I thought it was so damn adorable! I got up and walked around my desk to reach her. My arms reached out for her as she pulled back.

"Ana...come here…"

"No! I'm so embarrassed!" She shied away from me.

"Baby, will you please come here?" I asked gently. She did. I encircled her waist with my arms.

"You are just too damn adorable for your own good." My left hand palmed her face. "I will say this one more time so listen up." Kiss. "I" Kiss "Only" Kiss. "Want." Another kiss. "You." I kissed her that time; sliding my tongue in for good measure. "Is that clear to you now?"

"Yes," she replied, huskily.

"Good. You better get going before Kate gets suspicious."

Ana walked out of my study, I on the other hand couldn't get over what just happened. Anastasia is so beautiful she doesn't even see it. To be honest, I'm surprised she didn't have a boyfriend by now. Well, look out teenage hormonal boys! Ana is mine and I don't share.

 **A/N: Hey all. Well I hope you all liked the first chapter. As soon as I saw this one picture, and the song "I'm not strong enough...to say no." this awesome plot bunny hit me. Okay lay it on me on what you think. Please be kind. The song belongs to its rightful owner; just borrowing it. There is a video for the story on my Youtube account. Also to see banners for pictures I used for my stories please visit my Karen Cullen Grey group.**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**NSE**

 **Ch 2: Changes...**

The ladies had spent the day getting beautified afterwards Kate had taken the girls home as Ana stayed with her. After a day of working on my laptop, it was time to get ready for bed as I had work early in the morning.

I walked up the stairs; and saw Kate's light on in her bedroom. I watched; leaning on the door frame as the girls talked animately about the clothes they had picked out on their shopping spree. My daughter looked so much like her mother.

In some ways it scared me as I never thought I'd be able to find someone I'd care so much about after her mother passed. Kate was a preteen; when her mother was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver, leaving me alone to raise our daughter.

And as I said previously; I watched Anastasia grow into a beautiful woman. It was when she was sixteen, I was seeing her in a different light. Looking at her in a new way. But, I kept her at arm's length for a while; a long while. She's seventeen now about to turn eighteen and part of me was scared on how my daughter and the others would react when they do find out about us.

I've got feelings for her, deep feelings. The kind of feelings I didn't think I'd ever feel for anyone else besides Kate's mother. I admit it started as lust, I mean come on, she's just beautiful, from head to toe. She was a seductress and yet shy; all the things I loved in a woman. I've had women approach for one nighters and even relationships in my business; but none of them fit the bill like Ana did. She was and always will be special to me. It was getting late so I made myself known to the girls.

"Hey, girls, I see you just about bought the whole store out." I remarked coming in more into Kate's room and looking at the clothes all scattered on the bed.

"Dad, I didn't see you standing there. Do you like what you see?" Kate asked as she saw me looking through them piece by piece.

"Yeah, you have good taste, Kate, but of course you know that already." I pointed out.

Kate grabbed an outfit holding it up to Ana asking, "What do you think of this on Ana? Isn't she breathtaking?"

Ana flushed of course as she didn't like this kind of attention. Her eyes met mine.

I softly spoke, "Breathtaking for sure."

I heard Ana's breath hitch just then as we stared at each other for a moment.

Kate brought me out of my connection when she said, "I think Jose is going to flip when he see's her in this. It brings her blue eyes out more, making them pop."

That right there pulled me out of my spell, and changed my demeanor a little. I felt my jaw stiffen at the mentioning of another guys name; Jose. I've never heard Ana mention a boyfriend before.

"Who is Jose?" I asked them both; my eyes meeting Ana's. Her eyes though were unreadable as she dropped her eyes to the floor instead of at me.

Kate replied, "Oh, Jose Rodriguez is a senior who has had a crush on Ana. He's a football player, and our school photographer. He's very good at what he does and is going to Yale once we graduate. He has a full scholarship."

"I see. Well yes, I think he will like it," I replied roughly. I willed Anastasia to look back at me and when she finally did, I said to them, "Well, I best be going to bed. Good night, Anastasia." I leaned in to my daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Kate."

"Night dad, see you in the morning," she said as I started to walk out the door.

"Actually, Kate, I won't be here for breakfast, you're on your own. I have an early breakfast meeting.

"Okay dad, see you tomorrow evening then." Kate replied as she was putting the clothes away in her closet.

I stood at the door, looking at Anastasia, trying to will her to read my mind of meeting me in my room. She blinked at me and mouthed, 'I will be there in a moment.' I nodded back acknowledging her.

I stepped in the hallway, as I overheard her say to Kate, "Hey, I'm going to head home. I will see you in the morning."

Kate replied, "That's fine Ana. I'm tired. I'm going to shower and head to bed. Night."

I walked fast to my room, knowing Ana would be there shortly. I took my t shirt off and my jeans replacing them with boxers. Soon, she walked in my room. Ana shut the door quietly as to not alert Kate she was in there.

She stood there looking at me for a moment. Our eyes on each other, the sexual tension building between us again just like it did that morning.

Ana said quietly, "Christian...I…I…"

I didn't give her time to finish that sentence, however. Forcefully pinning her wrists above her head, my lips were on hers in an instant; my tongue explored every inch of her mouth. I felt her try to take control of the kiss, but I moved one hand down to grip her jaw, forcing her to stay in place. It was me in control, not her!

She's taken, god damn it! Jose or any other guy will not take what was rightfully mine! My lips were very hard and demanding,none of that pussy shit soft stuff. I was letting her know whom she infact belonged to. I marked her by biting on her lower lip.

My face close to hers, our eyes looking into each others as we caught our breaths. "Listen to me Anastasia, that Jose character, better know you are not available. Is that understood?"

Her eyes went wide as she looked at me in shock, and her breath caught with that statement.

"Christian…" she replied breathlessly.

Still having her pinned, I said in a menacing quiet tone, "I said, is that understood?"

She said again, "Yes, Christian. But for your information, I don't like him in that way. Its one-sided."

I relaxed some, my mouth curving into a smirk. "That's good, baby. Keep it that way. Besides, I'm the only one who can make you wet with need. Aren't I?"

"Yes. Only you, Christian." Anastasia responded back.

I backed away from her, just a little, giving her another kiss, except this time it was gentle and loving.

"Sorry, bout before. I guess it was my jealous possessive side coming out. I can't help it when it comes to you."

Ana's eyes finally relaxed as she smirked back saying, "That's okay. I kind of liked it. That's never happened to me before."

"To be honest...me either. First time ever."

"Really? Not even with Elena, Kate's mom, your deceased wife?" Anastasia asked me.

"Ana-don't get me wrong, I loved Kate's mother, still do in some degree. But, with you, it's much different. Maybe it's because there is such a difference in our ages, I mean I am old enough to be your father in a way."

"Oh...please, Christian! Don't even say that. I could never look at you in that way."

I smiled, laughed really. "I'm glad of that. Now you better head home; it's late. See you tomorrow evening?" I asked.

"Sure. You know where I am most of the time."

"That I do. Good night, Ana."

"Night, Christian," Ana replied as she walked out my bedroom door quietly. I shook my head, then crawled into bed. I didn't know how much more I could take, sleeping alone. I want her waking up next to me in the mornings. I reached over to my bedside lamp, turning it off and went to sleep.

It was the next morning and sure enough to my word, I was back in my office. I had set up a breakfast meeting in my conference room. I gathered my kindle, and other electronic devices and headed to the room. My staff brought in some breakfast that I had ordered. Soon, I saw Tanya walk in.

She was a tall blonde, green eyed, very slender build with absolutely no curves. She was beautiful but nothing like Anastasia. I greeted her with my eyes as she walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. How are you doing?" she greeted me with a handshake.

"Good morning. Thanks for meeting me this morning. My afternoon is all booked up."

"I was glad to. Shall we get started on the presentation?" she asked.

I nodded. We ate our breakfast, Tanya was busy showing me her slides and talked about how she wanted me to handle this new account. Her father, Jack, owned a publishing company, SIP. We were working on expanding the publishing industry, by having more ebooks in the future. I showed her what I had in mind and she liked most of if not all of it.

She leaned back in her chair saying to me, "I will say, my father will be very impressed Christian. You've done your homework."

"I'm an impressive guy, Tanya Hyde. One other thing I want to settle also. I'm very passionate about feeding the world's hungry. It's smart business really. So, I want to make sure some of the sales goes towards that. At least ten percent."

"Done," she said, smiling back at me.

"Just like that? You don't need to talk to your father on this before signing?" I asked.

Tanya, got up from her chair, and walked towards me. Her eyes met mine, she was rather close for my liking. But I stood my ground.

"My father, will do anything I ask, Mr. Grey. He doesn't want to upset his daughter in anyway. Besides, I'm used to getting what I want."

I smirked back. "I'm sure you do, in some things," I replied, nonchalantly. Our faces were close together, however; I was not going to back away, as it wasn't me who got in her personal space.

She took her finger and traced my covered chest, then toying with my tie she purred, "I also would love to have dinner with you Mr. Grey. I think you and I would make a great team together. In and out of the office."

I stood firm, but grabbing her hand, pushing it away, I said gruffly, "I don't mix business with pleasure Ms. Hyde. Plus, I'm seeing someone."

She backed away a bit, but still stood close. "Oh. I will get these back to my father and we will go from there."

Wait what? I thought we already made this deal? Now she's backing out because I won't sleep with her? I don't think so! I don't play games like that.

"Ms. Hyde, let me make myself clear. This," as I pointed to her and me, "will never happen. You and I will remain business partners that's it. I don't take too kindly on you backing out just because I won't sleep with you. If that is how you do business, I will take mine elsewhere. Is that understood? Frankly, I don't think your father would like that very much, especially when his business is in a vulnerable state right now." I pointed out.

Her eyes wide with saucers! "You can't do that!"

It was my turn to turn the tables on her. I walked into her personal space this time. But my demeanor was from from flirting.

In a low voice I said, "Then we are agreed then. On my terms and not yours. I didn't get into business by being soft, in fact I'm rather hard. You sign right now and we won't have any problems. Or I walk. Choice is yours, Ms. Hyde."

She swallowed with a lump in her throat. She backed away and signed her name on the electronic device.

She looked back up at me. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Grey."

"That I do. I will call you next week and set everything up. Good day to you," I shook her hand and walked out of the room.

Whew! I couldn't believe the nerve of that woman! The rest of my afternoon went really fast. We've made a lot of progress on other accounts we were working on. I called it a day. Turning off my electronics, and headed out to go home.

I pulled into the driveway parking in the garage. Once inside the house, I could hear the girls chatting away in the kitchen I believe. I put my briefcase down on the nearby table as I headed their direction. My daughter was standing at the island counter preparing a salad; while Ana was at the oven pulling dinner out it look like.

"Hmmm smells good in here girls," I replied smelling the aroma.

"Hey dad," Kate greeted me, "We're making Lasagna and a salad."

I heard a cough from Ana who placed the Lasagna on the counter on top a mit.

"I think you need to rephrase that Kate as you can't cook to save your life!" Ana responded, jokingly to my daughter.

I laughed at how well they get along. I just hoped Kate wouldn't be upset when she hears that Ana and I are together.

"Well, it smells delicious girls. I'm starved." I replied as I sat down at the dinner table.

Soon we were at the dinner table eating. I had asked Ana how her folks were doing. Her dad was away on business and her mother well, she is off during her own things. Kate had told me that her mom, tends to be quite the free spirit. So, that's why she was at our home a lot. Which I didnt mind of course.

We were done with dinner. Ana started gathering the left over food and put them away. Kate though hung out for a little while longer telling me about their day at school. I listened, though, wanting to be alone with Ana.

Ten minutes later Kate announced she was going upstairs to do some homework. Ana was finishing putting the dirty dishes in the washer. It was quite in the kitchen except for the rattling of the dishes Ana was holding.

I came up behind her whispering in her ear, "I thought she'd never leave; because, I wanted to do this."

I demonstrated as I kissed her neck gently trailing wet kisses to her ear. Nibbling on her ear as I couldn't get enough of her. Ana's breathing hitched as I said, "God, I want you!"

Ana turned her body to me as she kissed me passionately on the lips. We were both moaning, as I squeezed her ass with my hand getting a squeal. I broke the kiss, and stared in her eyes.

"I don't know how long I can take this, Ana…" I began to say.

"W-what do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Ana asked, nervously.

"No!" I said, a little too loudly. "I mean, no," I replied more quietly. "I just meant, I don't know how long we can keep this up Ana, this secrecy. I'm on the edge here, I want to make love to you and have you wake up in my bed next to me and not have any repercussions from it. I want us to have a normal relationship. I know I said we needed to wait a month until you're officially eighteen, but this is killing me."

"It's killing me too Christian...but I think you were right the first time. When I'm eighteen, no one can stop us," she said putting her arms around my neck as she gave me a chaste kiss.

I growled to her, as my arms rested on her waist. "You know you're killing me, don't you baby?" I asked, flirting with her.

"Hmmm...just a bit," she answered.

I groaned again leaning down and kissing her again. This time I slid my tongue in exploring her whole mouth. We were so deep into it that when her cellphone rang out it made us jump apart, startled.

She looked at me and the phone. "I'm sorry, I thought I had it on silent. Excuse me," she replied answering it.

"Hello," I heard her say. The person spoke on the phone, making her say out loud, "Hey, Jose, um...I can't talk right now."

I came closer to her as I stood listening in on the phone call, making her nervous.

"Jose...I'm sorry. Listen...right now is really a bad time. Can we talk tomorrow at school?" she asked. I stood very close listening.

"But Ana, I really need your input. We are so close to graduating, I well, I just need to talk to you." He begged her.

Ana turned her body more to me. Our eyes met. I heard her breathing become more laboured. She spoke in the phone while looking in my eyes as I'm sure they were darker than normal.

"Jose, I promise we will talk tomorrow, Okay? I gotta go," she said, abruptly hanging up the phone.

We stood there looking at each other for a minute.

"Christian...I just want to you to know, that he's a very close friend that's all. He's having second thoughts about going to Yale."

I softened my face a little, I knew she was telling me the truth.

"Anastasia, you must know that the reason he probably doesn't want to go is because of you right? I mean, it's far away. I don't think you have an inkling how much that boy cares for you."

She sighed. "I think I'm getting the idea. I had no idea he felt that way for me...or that much."

I walked up to her, holding her face in my hands. "Anastasia, you need to decide, if you want me or him."

"I told you...I want you. It's just that he's very important to me as a friend. I do care for him."

"I see. Well, just so you know, I won't fight fair…" I whispered out. My head descended to hers as our lips met for a slow sensual kiss. I made sure she knew how I felt about her. My tongue swiped the bottom of her lip as I heard her moan. Finally, I broke this kiss leaving her breathless.

"No...you certainly don't fight fair."

"And I never will, when it comes to you. I guess we better call it a night. I'm sure Kate is wondering where you are." I said starting to leave the kitchen.

"Christian," Ana said, stopping me midway. "I could come in the middle of the night...sneak into your room I mean."

I cracked a smile to her. "I think you had it right the first time Ana. I certainly will make you come. See you later," I said, disappearing from the kitchen.

I got changed into my boxers and crawled into bed. I laid there wide awake wondering if Anastasia was going to come in. I looked at the clock and it was a quarter after midnight. Surely Kate's asleep by now. I tossed and turned trying not to think of Ana, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, I heard my bedroom door creak some. I turned to the door and saw her in a white button down shirt, it looked like one of mine. I wondered how she gotten it without Kate noticing.

She came closer to the bed. I felt the bed dip as she crawled underneath the sheets.

"Christian…" she whispered as she felt my face, rubbing it gently.

Looking in her eyes as I said, "What are you doing to me?"

She smiled back at me and whispered, "I hope the same thing as me. I'm falling in love with you..."

 **A/N: Hello readers...I have read all of your reviews and yes I have written this story before. I removed this story from this site before finishing it here. Here is the thing...I left because some hackers decided to mirror the FFN site and make money off our works. So I left. I never thought I'd be back. Most of you followed me which was very nice and I thank you for that. I came back mostly because Fiction Pad started having security issues, I didn't want to be on a site that was having security problems and I didn't want my readers who loved my stories to be afraid to reading my stories there so after thinking long and hard I came back here. I posted Tell Me here first and I wrote a note on it saying I would eventually be bringing all my Fifty Shades stories back. So, I am sorry if you feel that I am jumping from site to site, that was NOT at all my intention. Also it was late last night so I decided just to post chapter one and post the others the next day. I do hope you all enjoy this story again. Another thing is this...I don't have a beta anymore so I had to start editing my works on my own. I took a beta test and passed after three tries. I'm proud of my accomplishments of being able to edit my works. However; Instead of me just reposting all the chapters on here all at once, I wanted to make sure they were good to go, so I was going through to make sure it flows. Again, I apologize if some of you thought otherwise. I just wanted to please my readers by posting it here again so you can read the finished story. Because now it is complete. If you all want me to just repost the chapters all at once I will with no argument. Let me know. Thanks for your support. I truly feel blessed to have such great fans of my works.**


	3. Chapter 3: So does he?

**NSE**

 **Ch 3: So does he?**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

My eyes locked onto Anastasia's as I was in shock. Oh my god, did she just say she was in love with me? I blinked my eyes to see if maybe had fallen asleep; thinking I was dreaming. But no, she was still here in front of me.

"Christian? Are you okay?" Ana asked looking down at me.

I swallowed hard; trying to get rid of that lump in my throat.

"Did you just say what I think you said, Anastasia?"

Her face was unreadable as she asked back, "If you mean did I just say, I love you?"

I nodded back to her.

"Yes, I did. I said I was falling in love with you and I still have yet to hear how you feel. You're kinda scaring me at this point." Ana pointed out as she started to get up from the bed. I tried stopping her; by grabbing her arm.

"Ana wait…"

She yanked her arm from me as she stood. "It's fine. This was a mistake. I shouldn't of said anything."

Ana was about to leave the room by opening the door when I ran after her, slamming the door shut. I took her in my arms trying to calm her.

"Ana...please...your not giving me the chance to say anything. Will you please listen?" I asked.

Her blue eyes looked in mine; she looked like she was about to cry. I hated that I was making her feel this way.

"Ana...you took me by surprise that's all. I wasn't expecting you to...to…" my voice trailed off again.

She pushed herself away from me as she began to say, "That's fine, Christian. I get it! You don't feel the same way about me as I do about you. It's fine, I understand." She wiped her tears away that slipped down her cheek.

Christ! How did this is so damn complicated! I grabbed at my hair, frustrated as hell.

"I should have known this was all just sex! I can see that you don't love me, why would you? I mean; I'm the same age as your daughter, who is my best friend. Well, almost the same age. How could I been so completely stupid to think a guy like you would ever fall for me?" she argued loudly.

I looked at her as she just ranted on and on. Is she kidding me right now?

"Ana!" I shouted, getting her attention as she looked back at me. "Will you please be quiet for two seconds? God, I can't get a word in edgewise."

Ana looked at me as she was waiting for me to talk. "Well?" she asked.

"How on earth did you think I wouldn't care about you as much as you do about me? Huh? For god sakes, Anastasia! I can't get you off my mind. No matter where I'm at, work, gym, or here, you're always on my mind. Constantly! You drive me absolutely crazy! Of course I'm in love with you!"

We both stared at each other for a moment. Not a sound, except for our breathing. There, I said it. I was in love with Anastasia Steele. Suddenly she was in my arms as our lips crashed to each others. I had her in my bed within seconds as we fell together, lips in tact. I couldn't get enough of her. We both said it, we said 'I love you' to each other and it was great!

I pulled back some looking in her eyes. Seeing the love in them made me happy.

"I love you, Anastasia Steele."

She whispered back, "I love you too, Christian."

Our lips met in a slow kiss. I slid my tongue tasting every bit of her luscious lips. But something stopped us in our tracks, as the lights were turned on abruptly and we heard a voice from across the room at the door.

"Ana...dad?" Kate asked.

Both of us looked at the door as we saw Katie standing there, shell shocked. My bedroom door was wide open as she stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest looking at us.

"What is going on here?" she asked us we got up from our positions.

Shit! This is not how I wanted my daughter to find out about us. I looked back at Ana who was trying to cover herself as she was dressed only in my button down white shirt and panties.

"I...we...um…" I tried to talked but the words wouldn't come out.

Kate walked in further into the room, looking between us both. I was trying to read her face to gauge how upset she was, but it was unreadable.

"Kate...I can explain…" I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"How long has this been going on between you two?" Kate asked looking at us both.

"It just happened Kate...I...um… we...just started seeing each other." I began explaining.

"So, this is new? This hasn't been going on for weeks behind my back. You two just started seeing each other?" Kate asked again for reassurance.

"Kate, I swear to you, we never meant to hurt you in any way. We didn't want you or anyone to find out this way. Honest. I...we...couldn't stay away from each other any longer. I have deep feelings for Anastasia...infact-" I said, directing my look to Ana, "I'm in love with her and she's in love with me," I replied, pulling Ana into my arms once again as I held her close.

Both of us looked back at Kate. I hoped she would be okay with this. Kate stood there looking back and forth between us for a moment.

"Say something Kate...please…" I begged her.

"I don't know what to say dad, I'm still in shock here…"

I pulled away from Ana for just a moment as I went closer to my daughter, looking her in the eyes.

"Kate, I really never meant to hurt you. My feelings for Anastasia are very real. But if you want us to stop-" I started to say, as it hurt like hell. "We will stop, if this is too much for you. But, before you say anything, just know I would never hurt Ana, or take her for granted. I will do everything in my power to make her happy. But we won't proceed with this if...if you aren't okay with this."

Kate's eyes teared up a bit. She pulled away from me and moved in front of Ana.

She spoke softly, "Anastasia, I have to ask you something and be very honest with me okay?"

Ana nodded agreeing with her.

"I want to hear it from you on how you feel about my dad. Do you want a relationship with him, a romantic one that is? Are you in love with my dad?" Kate asked.

Anastasia looked right at me. I was trying to read her face, I was hoping she was going to say yes. That she indeed wanted a relationship with me.

'Please say yes, Anastasia,' I chanted over and over again begging with my eyes closed, and reopening them again.

Ana's face looked right back at Kate. "Yes. I want a relationship with your father, Kate. I love him," she replied reaffirming.

I let go of my breath that I didn't know I was holding in. We watched Kate pace around in my room; it looked like she was thinking and processing everything.

She looked up at both Ana and me. "I will admit when I first walked into my dad's room, seeing you two kissing, I was stunned, more like angry."

I started to say something, "Kate-"

"Let me finish dad, I'm not done." Kate held up her hand, then continued, looking directly at me she spoke, "Dad, after mom died, I always wondered what it would be like if you got married again. I hated seeing you so lonely night after night. I know you haven't dated much- in fact probably not at all. I haven't seen you with another woman since mom passed. I didn't however; anticipate you falling in love with my best friend either." She directed her look to Ana. "Anastasia, I need to know something, what about Jose? I mean I know he likes you, he has for a long time. Do you have any kind of feelings for him?"

I growled hearing that fuckers name. I didn't even want to think about Ana with him. But, Kate did have a point. So, she and I both looked at Ana as she looked at us.

"Kate, what I feel for Jose is just friendship and nothing more. I admit knowing he had a crush on me, but, I've never tried to lead him on in anyway. As far as your dad, I do love your father. I have for a long time. I just didn't want to upset you in anyway. You're like a sister to me and I never wanted to risk that. But like your dad said, I couldn't stay away any longer. He makes me...happy." Ana said, with a smile.

Kate sighed in contentment. She spoke calmly, "Well, that's all I needed to hear."

I looked back at Kate sharply. I went back to Ana as I put my arm around her waist. "So you're okay with us-my being together with Ana I mean?"

"I will be. I'm not totally for it or against it. It will take some getting used to. But if you both are happy, then I'm happy for you two."

Kate came up to us giving us a hug. More like a group hug. "Okay, you two I'm exhausted and we have school tomorrow, Ana." Kate looked at both Ana and me. "I have to say this is kinda weird, seeing you two together, but you do make a cute couple."

I smiled at my daughter. "Thank you. That means the world to me."

Kate gave me a hug. "Okay, I'm heading back to bed. You two...well, your on your own. Good night." She gave Ana a hug and left the room.

Ana and I stared at each other, like did that just happen?

"Wow! I never expected that to happen. But I guess we were rather loud earlier," I spoke to Ana. "The cats out of the bag concerning Kate; but, we still have to tell your parents."

Anastasia looked back at me. "I know...but until then we have some celebrating to do," she purred, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Oh really? That kind of celebrating.

"Um...sweetie, you have school tomorrow," I said as she started nibbling on my neck and trailed her lips to my ear. Oh fuck! She was driving me insane!

"Hmmm," she replied, her breath tickling my ear.

"Ana-" I tried to say but her lips were on mine as she kissed me passionately shutting me up. She stopped as she looked back at me with lust.

I groaned out, "Baby…" as she kissed me again, harder this time.

Feeling her hands all over my body, her lips on mine, feeling her heat between my legs, yeah I was a goner by that point!

"Christ!" I said, pushing her down to the bed, laying on top of her as we laughed. We kissed and made out like teenagers! Well she made me feel like one.

I pulled back some, my lips still on hers. "I love you so much, Anastasia."

Her beautiful blue eyes looked back in mine as she replied, "Make love to me, Christian. Make me yours!"

"Oh baby, you are mine. In every sense the word. I want to make love to you so much, but, you've got school tomorrow and have to be up in four hours." I replied looking down at her.

I saw her move her hand to my cock. She boldly stated, "I know someone who is up right now," she flirted.

Jesus! Yep she's trying to kill me. I shook my head in amazement to her.

"You are one insatiable woman, Anastasia. But seriously, you have to be up for school in just hours. And since we are together now, I could take you, if you like."

She looked back at me. "Really? You want to take me to school? I usually ride in with Kate."

I leaned down giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. So, what do you say about your boyfriend taking you. Then tomorrow night after dinner we can most certainly pick up where we left off tonight." I said wiggling my eyebrows to her.

"Well, dear, when you put it that way, how can I say no?" she giggled.

I grunted; getting myself off from her. Looking at her I said, "You can't. Okay, well we better get some sleep."

She got up from the bed suddenly, I was stunned. "Where are you going?" I asked, bewildered.

"To bed," she stated, looking back at me.

"I was hoping you'd stay in here with me. After all Kate knows about us now."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? I'll stay," she said, excitedly crawling underneath covers with me.

I came up behind her spooning her to me snuggling her against me. I whispered in her ear, "This is where you belong. Right here with me."

She sighed out, "Hmmm…" we were both out like a light.

We both woke up, I looked over at Ana as she was looking at me. I smiled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A while. You are so cute when you are sleeping."

"Oh? Hmmm...glad you think so. Alright let me get in the shower, then you can have it, baby."

I got up, walking in my bathroom and took a quick shower. As I shaved, Anastasia took hers. While shaving I took a look at her through the glass door. Damn, she's a beautiful woman. Soon she and I were both dressed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen where we met up with Kate. She was already at the table eating a bowl of cereal and toast.

"Morning, Kate," I said, entering the kitchen.

She looked up at both of us as we walked in together.

"Morning love birds," she said with a smile. "I already made you both some coffee."

"Thanks, sweetheart." I said, dropping a kiss on Ana's cheek.

Anastasia made her a bowl of cereal, as we both sat down at the table with Kate.

"Listen, Kate, I know Ana normally rides with you to school. But, we were wondering if you were okay with me taking her to school this morning?"

Kate looked at us both curiously furrowing her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Since we are officially a couple now, I just wanted to spend a little more time with her alone, If that's okay with you?"

"I don't mind at all. Though, I was kind of wondering about something?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm okay with you two, but, how about telling her parents? When was that going to happen?" Kate asked looking at Ana and me.

Ana spoke up saying, "To be honest Kate, we want to wait until I'm officially eighteen which is coming up soon. We were going to tell them then."

"That makes sense. Okay, well, I have to get going. I have to drop these papers off early, so Ana I will see you there?" Kate asked looking at her friend.

"Sure thing, and Kate?"

"Yeah?" She looked at her best friend.

"Thank you for understanding." Ana replied to her.

I saw the two girls hug and Kate left the house. I looked over at Ana, not believing this was all happening. It was so good to not have to hide our relationship anymore; especially in front of Kate.

"What is it, Christian?" Ana asked me breaking me out of my trance.

"Nothing baby. It just feels good to not hide in front of Kate any longer."

I gave Ana a peck on the lips, Ana pouted.

"What?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I wanted more than just a peck…"

I smiled at her and chuckled. "I promise you will get more later. We better head out or you will be late beautiful."

Ana grabbed her school stuff as we headed to the garage. She headed to the everyday car only I took her hand and led her to my Audi R8.

"I prefer this one today…" I replied, opening the door for her.

She smiled getting in the car. Once I got in the driver's seat and revved the engine, pressing the button to open the garage. I went through the gears in no time at all after getting on the main street. Ana kept looking over at me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I've noticed something different in you today. You are acting different."

"Yes, well, it's called being in love…" I said, lifting her hand to my lips kissing them gently.

"Hmmmm, maybe, but it's a little more than that. It's the way you carry yourself." She started to explain however; I wasn't following.

"Okay? How am I acting or as you say carrying myself differently?" I asked pulling in the school parking lot.

"Never mind...I'll see you later," as she grabbed the door handle, but I stopped her.

"No. Finish what you were saying, I want to know. How am I carrying myself differently?"

Ana actually flushed. Is it that embarrassing? Now, I was very curious.

"It's just that…"

"It's just what, Ana?" My eyes looking at her intensely.

She let out a breath as she said, "Okay, you walk differently," as she looked in my eyes.

My eyes still on hers as I said, "I walk differently. I didn't realize I had a 'walk'. Explain what you mean by that."

She sighed heavily. "Oh geesh, Christian, you have this swag, about you, okay? I don't know how to explain it exactly, but you just seem to exude this side of yourself. You have this extra spring in your step after you helped me get in this car. Its...very...sexy."

Damn! I don't know how she does it, but she made me blush just then. My lips curved into a smirk. Well my my so I have this spring in my step and it's very sexy.

I leaned more into her, and whispered, "Well, sweetie, I think it called having a very beautiful woman in my car. I cannot wait until I can make slow passionate love to you tonight."

Her breath hitched. "Damn it, you can't say things like that to me right now!"

I laughed out so loud. She's so freaking adorable. "Just think, you have something to look forward to," wiggling my eyebrows to her.

Ana smiled as she opened the door. She turned and leaned in saying, "Thanks for the ride."

"Later's baby," I replied looking at her.

I knew today was going to be a long day. Between having meetings and thinking about my girl, it's a wonder I got any work done. Even some of my staff were whispering, ' _I think Mr. Grey has a new girlfriend. I've never seen him so happy.'_ I just smiled and went on about my day.

Later, that afternoon, I got a text from my mom. She hadn't seen me in a while and wanted me to come to dinner soon. I wondered how'd the would react with my being with Ana. Even though I was a grown man and I can do what I want, it's still nerve wracking telling your parents. One thing was for sure, I do love Anastasia, more than I ever thought possible; and I would be showing her that tonight.

 **A/N: Hey there. So now Kate knows. Did she react as you thought she would? To be honest, I wasn't going to have her find out until later, but the story had a mind of its own. When I started writing this chapter, it sort of took off on its own. Anywho, there are still others that will find out later. Jose is NOT quite out of the picture yet so don't get all cozy and warm. I let you all see a little sneak peak of possessive Christian in chapter two. Just how will he react when he does see the handsome football player photographer and Anastasia interact with each other? That will be coming soon. First we need some loving from these two. And thank you all for the alerts and reviews. I'm blown away by them all! Especially for Tell Me. I'm just flabbergasted.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gala Dinner

**NSE**

 **Ch 4: Dinner gala**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

After a long day at the office, I was ready to be with my girl. I locked up and left, but had a stop to make. I wanted to get her some flowers to show my affection for her. I stopped quickly and drove home as fast as possible. Finally, I pulled into the garage, grabbing the flowers and headed inside.

Of course my two favorite girls were there in the kitchen. I walked up behind Ana, sliding my arms around her waist giving her a kiss on the temple.

"I missed you today, baby. These are for you," I handed them to her. Ana took them smelling the red roses. Then I handed some yellow ones to my daughter Kate who was surprised as well.

"Wow! Thanks dad. These are beautiful; you didn't have to do that."

Looking at Kate I said, "Yes I did. You're so amazing accepting Ana and I being together. So what are you two ladies up to?" I asked putting my briefcase down on the counter.

Kate and Ana looked at me like they swallowed a canary. What did I miss? Something was obviously going on.

"Tell him, Ana…"

I looked back at Anastasia. "Whats going on, baby?"

She took a deep breath. "Um… well you know my friend, Jose?" she asked me shyly. Why in the world did I think I wouldn't like where this was going? I told myself, I wouldn't get all jealous and possessive every time hearing his name; after all he was just a friend or so Ana claimed.

"Yes, Anastasia, I've heard him being mentioned," willing my voice not to sound harsh.

"Here is the thing...as you know he's got a scholarship for Yale, but what we didn't tell you is that he's getting an award for his photography he took and won a prize. His pictures as being shown in an art studio and they are having a dinner for him and all the winners who have been accepted. He wanted me to be in attendance at the gala."

"I see. Well, I'm sure we can make that happen. So is he for sure going to Yale?" I asked; being inquisitive. I know how the boy feels for Ana and was second guessing on going.

Anastasia looked me in the eyes. "He's still pondering on going but he still gets the prize no matter what. This is a great honor for him, and I wanted to show my support."

"Okay. When is this dinner gala supposed to be?" I asked.

"This coming weekend. So you're okay with this? With me going that is?" Anastasia asked.

"Of course, I'm okay with that baby. I mean we can all go together." I said to her giving her a kiss on the lips. "I wouldn't keep you from supporting your friend. I love you."

"I love you too, Christian and thank you," she replied nervously.

"Anastasia why were you so nervous telling me?" I asked.

"I guess it's because we aren't exactly going public just yet with our relationship and well I didn't want you to feel…" Her voice trailed off.

"Jealous? You can say it Ana, it's not a dirty word. I will do my best not to get jealous. I know he's your friend and I want to make you happy."

Kate interrupted, "Okay, it's settled then. I told you it would be okay Anastasia. Now we have to buy you a dress and get all pretty for it. We already had our nails done we will get our hair done the day of."

"It looks like tonight is pizza night. I'll call it in and go change," I replied taking my suit jacket off. Walking in front of Ana I gave her a chaste kiss and left the kitchen and headed to my room up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later we had the pizza half eaten and some salad. Hearing Ana moan over the pizza and seeing her licking the sauce off the corner of her mouth, I was a goner. I couldn't say how many times I shifted under the table. On her last piece; Ana had some sauce on her lower lip and I couldn't resist anymore and kissed it off licking at the same time. Our eyes burned with desire; wanting each other.

I took Ana's hand and said to Kate, "Don't wait up for Ana," she nodded her head as we headed up the stairs. Once we were in my room, I shut the door behind Ana, then attacked her lips right away pushing her up against the wall. Moaning, I couldn't take it anymore!

Pulling away slightly looking in her eyes, "Oh Anastasia, I've been thinking about this the whole day!"

Bending down kissing her creamy thighs gently, looking up at her as I do it. Hearing her moan, made me stiff as a fucking rock! My fingers lightly touched her ribs as I pulled at her shirt, lifting it over her head. My head bent as I kissed and licked her neck.

I began to unclasp her bra, pulling it away slowly. Her breasts were perfect as they were very perky. Kissing her neck again I slowly had her to lay on the bed. My lips trailed down to her inner thighs kissing them and blowing at the same time. Hearing her gasp as I did it made me happy.

I stood up, unbuttoning my work shirt as she watched; taking my pants off as well. Lowering myself again as I crawled on her making my way to her lips again, giving them a gentle kiss. My hands trailed down her torso, touching her breast, then sliding into her wet panties. I felt her wetness knowing she was ready for me.

I slid her panties off; ripping out a condom, sliding it on. Then moving down on top of her I grabbed her wrists, pulling them over her head. Even though we done it once, this time it felt different as we professed our love to each other.

Our eyes met as I centered myself at her pussy. I slowly, and effortlessly slid myself in, hearing her gasp more at my size. I began to pump and thrust into her. God it felt so good to finally make love to her again! She began to writhe beneath me.

"Christian, oh Christian!" she breathed out.

With every thrust I said, "Say my name baby, Say it! Let me hear you Ana!"

She moaned out, as her thighs then began to move with mine. "Right there, Christian, it feels so good!" My lips on hers as they swallowed her moans kissing her deeply.

"Yes oh yes Anastasia, let me feel you come baby! Let it go!" I replied feeling her pussy clamp down on my cock.

God! I was in heaven with her. Feeling her come undone knowing it was only me.

"Oh!" She cried out in her orgasm!

"Oh God yes, Ana!" I shouted next coming as well! Landing on top of her I was spent. We both caught our breath. Sliding out as I disposed of the condom in the trashcan near my bed.

I leaned close to her asking, "Are you okay baby?"

Ana looking in my eyes, "I'm more than okay Christian. That was awesome."

I smiled down to her. "We aim to please, Ana. It's still early like 8:30. Do you want to change and watch some TV for a bit?"

"Sure. Can I borrow one of your shirts?" she asked.

I gave her one of my shirts as she put on clean panties. We nestled in my bed and turned on the TV. We just watched whatever kissing occasionally. That morning we made love again.

After that night; we weren't able to see other as much during the rest of the week. Her dad came home from a business trip and wanted her home. I could understand that, but damn I missed her.

Three more weeks Ana would turn eighteen and we could finally go public with our relationship.

This weekend was the gala for her friend Jose. I hadn't yet met the guy but from I heard he was a tan lookin boy. Kate and I was going together to meet her there. I wanted to go at the same time however; Ana brought up a good point of not bring too much attention to ourselves yet.

As Kate and I entered the room, it was filled with all high school students. The whole area was bustling as they drank non alcoholic champagne while the adults had a full bar. I excused myself from Kate and walked to the bar. I order a beer.

Looking around I've never seen so many high school students in one place. I looked for my girl, and there she was. Damn she looked so radiant in her black dress. Kate outdone herself by having her to try it on when they had went shopping. She told me it was sexy and elegant. It had a slit that showed off her beautiful legs. Her hair was swept off to the side showing off her neck.

I nursed my beer as I watched her and Kate talking to a crowd. A tall dark latino man came into view. He was smiling ear to ear as he talked to Anastasia looking her up and down. I watched them together. She was smiling and beaming at her friend. She was so carefree. I loved watching her.

They had a DJ playing some today's pop music; as I suddenly heard Nick Jonas Jealous played out on the speakers.

Before I knew what was happening I saw Jose, Kate and Ana walk out to the dance floor. Jose leaned closer and whispered in Ana's ear and she laughed. I growled as I didn't like what I was seeing. Jose was trying to bring her closer to his body as he tried dancing with her. I could see her pulling away from him but then she relaxed.

My eyes was trained on them the whole entire time. His hand was at her waist as he held one of her hands in front of his chest. His face was inching closer to hers as the seconds beat. Right then I heard these lyrics play out

 _I turn my chin music up_

 _And I'm puffing my chest_

 _I'm getting red in the face_

 _You can call me obsessed_

 _It's not your fault that they hover_

 _I mean no disrespect_

 _It's my right to be hellish_

 _I still get jealous_

I couldn't help the feelings that welled up inside of me. I was ready to attack as I saw him getting closer and closer to her. I had to will myself to calm down as I walked to where they were. I almost made it to them when Kate appeared in front of me.

"Dad, calm down, it's not what you think."

My eyes on them still. "Oh no?"I asked. "It looks to me your friend is putting the moves on my girl."

"Dad, please look at me." Kate begged.

Finally moving my eyes away from them as they focused on my daughter. "Jose knows you are here dad. He asked Ana to dance with him, she refused at first until I said, I would go with them. Then he decided to move in on her."

"Wait...does he know we are together?" I asked confused on the situation.

"Not exactly. We just told him that you wanted to accompany me here and watch over Ana for her dad."

"Oh," I said, reluctantly. Looking back at Jose dancing with Ana was almost more than I could take.

My eyes then meeting my daughters I said, "I'm sorry...I just can't help it when it comes to her, Kate. When I see another man trying to move in on my territory I…"

"You get jealous. I know. It's okay you're human."

Kate and I stood on the sidelines as they finished their dance. God it was so fucking hard for me to watch that. Every bone in my body wanted to go on attack. I saw Jose look our way a couple of times then continued to dance with Ana. Finally the song ended as they started to leave and head our way.

My eyes on Anastasia as they came closer to where we stood. I knew and could tell she wasn't into him as her eyes met mine. He stood close right next to her though.

Ana spoke up, "Jose, I want you to meet Kate's dad, Christian. Christian, this Jose," as she introduced us.

Jose held out his hand, I wasn't going to shake it at first but Kate nudged me. So I did.

"Nice to meet you, Christian," Jose spoke.

"Yeah, likewise. Congratulations on winning your prize." I spoke my eyes on him.

"Thank you. But, I can't take all the credit as most of it goes to my favorite subject," he said, looking back at Ana.

Wait...Anastasia was his subject? He took pictures of her and that's how he won the prize?

"Jose, it was your talent that made you win it not me," Ana said as she blushed.

"That may be so, but Ana, you're a beautiful subject. My camera just loves you."

Were these particular pictures on display for everyone to see? I wondered. And I'll bet the camera loves her, more like he's the one who is also in love with her.

"Jose, are these pictures you're referring to out for everyone to see?" I asked wanting to see them myself.

"Why yes they are. Right over there," Jose pointed in that direction.

I left the group on a search for those pictures. As soon as I turned I saw a couple of pictures hanging on black canvas. There they were of Ana. They were mostly black and white. Her lips were the color of red in one. Holly fuck! I couldn't take my eyes off from these, they were beautiful!

I felt her come up behind me. I turned to her as my eyes met hers. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say at first.

"Anastasia, did you know about this?" I asked her.

She looked back at me. "Yes, why do you ask? He told me it was a couple of mine he took that he won."

"How could you keep this from me, Anastasia? Why didn't you tell me you were his subject?" My voice becoming harsh, not intentionally.

"Christian, I had no control over what Jose does. Besides, these were taken a long time ago."

"Do you have any idea what it took for me to watch you dance with him? Do you?" I asked raising my voice.

"Christian, calm down. You're causing a scene," she whispered to me.

"I dont give a fuck! You're going to sit here and tell me that...that man who has the hots for you dance with you like that!" I spat.

Her eyes wide as saucers, as she looked back at me in shock.

My anger and emotions were going into overdrive. "Not only was you two dancing but there were all of these high school guys fawning all over your pictures. Christ, Ana, that boy wants you bad! Its taking every ounce of my being not to mark you as mine right here and now!" I growled to her.

Holy fuck! I raked my hands through my hair as I paced back and forth. I had to control this lust I was feeling for her. All of the sudden we heard a man's voice.

"Is everything okay over here?" I looked up to see Jose standing next to Ana. My blood was boiling by that point. I snapped.

I shouted angrily, "No, it's not okay here." I walked up to Jose getting in his face. "Anastasia is mine, do you hear me? You can't have her," I growled to him hoping he'd get the message.

"Christian, please calm down," Ana said, pleading with me as I stared Jose down.

Jose spoke, "I have no idea what's going on here...but…"

My face was so close to his. In a very menacing low tone, I said, "What's going on here is that you were putting the moves on my girl! Anastasia is taken. By me. I have claimed her. You keep your filthy paws off my woman. Do you hear me?"

Kate came up beside us as she tried to calm me down, "Dad, let him go. Please...you need to calm down. It's okay."

I had no idea I had gripped his shirt in my fist. What the fuck was going on with me? I'm a grown man going after a high school kid. But he was after Anastasia. She was mine. I let go of his shirt. My eyes landed on Ana as I grabbed a hold of her hand as we walked through the crowd.

We ended up outside, I was looking for someplace private. She and I walked without saying a word. I found a dark alley. We went in between the buildings, I could hear her heels clicking on the pavement. Before I knew what I was doing I had on her on the brick wall, trapping her between me and it as I attacked her lips.

The passion that burned inside of me was like a live wire. I couldn't hold was I feeling any longer.

"You're mine! All mine! Understand?"

I kissed her hard. Grabbing a fist full of hair as I held her head in place, our teeth clanging in a kiss. She kissed me back, holding my head closer to hers.

I pulled away abruptly, trying to control my breathing as to what just happened. I've never been this out of control in all my life.

"Christian," Ana said getting my attention.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I said, irritated as hell pulling at my hair.

"What just happened in there?" She asked looking back at me.

My eyes on hers as I was able to calm down some. "Whats going on Anastasia is that my feelings for you are so fucking intense. I feel like I'm this tight spring and I'm ready to snap! Damn, I can't wait until you're eighteen and we can go public with your parents. Because keeping this a secret, just isn't an option for me anymore. I can't do it."

"What does that mean?" she asked looking at me.

"It means, when you turn eighteen, we're going public on your birthday. Knowing he wants you as much as I do, I can't take it. I was so close to beating the shit out of him Ana…" my voice cracked, looking back at her.

I walked closer to Ana who was still backed onto the brick wall. I held her face in my hands as I said, "I'm so much in love with you, Anastasia. I'm not proposing just yet, but someday, I want you to be my wife."

I heard her gasp as my lips met hers in a slow kiss. Our lips molded together as she drew me closer to her body. She pulled away slightly, her blue eyes looking into my grey ones.

"I would love to marry you some day, Christian."

My lips curved into a smile as we both looked lovingly in each other's eyes.

We heard Kate's voice coming down into the alley. "Are you two okay? Things got very intense in there."

Looking back at my daughter, I spoke, "Yes we're okay. I'm sorry for earlier. Is everything okay in there?"

She looked at both Ana and myself. "Yes and no. You two are going to have to come out soon because people are talking now. Especially after that big display in there dad."

I sighed. "I know...I'm sorry. Everything just hit me all at once. We're coming out on her birthday."

Kate smiled. "I think that's awesome. The more I see you two together the more I realize...you are perfect for each other. I'm so glad you two found each other."

Putting my arm around Anastasia, "Thank you, Kate. I say let's go home. It's been a long day." I put my arm around Kate too as all three of us went home.

After everything that went down, I realized that I was ready to make Ana my wife. I just hoped my parents and her parents would be accepting as Kate has been.

 **A/N:Hey all. Well I think Christian is just hell bent on making Jose know Ana is indeed his.**


	5. Chapter 5: Anastasia's Birthday

**NSE**

 **Ch 5: Anastasia's Birthday**

 **Edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

The weeks passed and it was Ana's eighteenth birthday. I admit to being nervous; we were going public about our relationship and we hoped her parents would be okay with it. Ana and Kate invited all her friends and her parents to our home that evening for dinner. Kate was having the event catered.

I was dressed in a grey suit; Ana had told me before, that color made my eyes pop out more. Just as I was putting on my tie, she walked into my bedroom. She advanced towards me in the mirror looking back at me; our eyes locked on each other. She looked very beautiful in her blue dress.

"Hey, you look very handsome tonight," Ana spoke softly.

"Thank you, baby. You nervous?" I asked turning facing her.

"A little...but at the same time what can my parents do? I'm eighteen and can make my own decisions on whom I want to be with."

"True. Look, my hands are shaking like a leaf, baby. I never get nervous," I showed her my hands. "It's our big moment… are you really ready for this Anastasia? I don't want to push you on this. If you need more time I'll understand."

Ana looked in my eyes as she said, "Christian, I'm very sure about us. I've been wanting this for a very long time. I love you."

That's all I needed to hear.

"I love you too, Anastasia, happy birthday my love." I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. I meant it to be a simple one, however; she opened her lips to me and we shared a deep passionate kiss. Before pulling away my lips brushed hers once more. "Let's do this."

Anastasia and I were walking down the stairs, we heard voices coming from the corridor. We also talked to Kate asking her if she'd announce us being a couple, she said not to worry and she'd take care of it all. We walked in we saw her parents as they looked at Ana. They came towards us.

Carla hugged her daughter first and saying, "Happy Birthday, Anastasia! I love you."

Ana looked back at her mother. "Love you too, mom. Hey dad," Ana greeted her father.

Ray moved closer and gave her a hug as well. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

All of Ana's friends walked up to her as she stood next to me, they all greeted her saying happy birthday; including Jose who seemed distant. That's good, I wanted him to know she was mine. My daughter Kate walked to Ana, giving her a hug as well. She turned her attention to everyone in the corridor.

"Hello, everyone thank you all for coming and celebrating Ana's eighteenth birthday with us. Please join us in the main dining room for dinner."

Everyone else started walking in the other room, Ana and I looked at each other as we entwined our fingers together, we walked in behind the others. Everyone got settled as the caterers came in and served our meal. We all ate our salads as everyone started chatting among themselves. Ana and I kept looking at each other...I couldn't believe she was mine.

The servers came in taking our salad plates away and started bringing out the main course. Everyone was commenting how good the food was. After they were all brought out Kate stood up; I got Ana's attention as it was time.

"Again thank you all for coming and celebrating my best friends eighteenth birthday with us. Ana and I have known each other a long time. She's been my best friend since we were nine years old. She has been there for me when I needed her the most. After my mom passed away; she comforted me and made me a part of her life. I love her like she is apart of our family." Kate said with tears in her eyes then continued on.

"There have been some changes within the Grey household. I am very happy with these changes. My dad, Christian has found someone to love. I had started to wonder if he'd find love again after my mom...so without further ado, please help me give a big cheers to my best friend Anastasia and my dad Christian who found each other and making each other happy!"

My eyes darted to Anastasia as everyone else gasped out what just happened. It was all silent at first, you could hear a pin drop. Kate leaned down and kissed Ana on her cheek.

"I'm so happy for you and my dad, Ana. May you two always be happy."

I looked over at her parents who were stunned of course. I hoped they would be happy for us. All of Ana's friends just chattered away again as if nothing happened. I guessed that night at the gala changed things with them as they gotten used to it by now.

Carla and Ray walked over to Anastasia and I. They looked between Ana and myself. They were unreadable at this point.

Ana spoke, "Mom, dad? Are you okay?"

Carla was the first to speak looking at us both. "Ana, I don't know what to say. I'm just surprised. How long has this been going on?"

I answered for Ana. "Mrs. Steele, Ana and I had just started seeing each other just a month ago. I love your daughter more than anything. I promise both of you, that I will take good care of her. You have my word on that."

Ray spoke up, "Anastasia, are you sure about this? I know I'm not your real father, but have you thought about this?"

Ana spoke to both of her parents. "Mom and dad, I know that you two are shocked by this...Kate was too at first. But this is what I want. Christian is a very loving man. I'm lucky to have him and Kate in my life. He's the man of my dreams. I just hoped that you two were okay with us. I will continue to see Christian, but I would love your blessing on this."

Ray and Carla looked at each other then back at me. Ray spoke to me, "Christian, there is a huge age difference between the two of you. All I ask is that you treat her right, and support her dreams no matter what. This kind of relationship is never easy. People will look at you two differently, they will always talk."

I spoke up saying, "I'm very aware of that Mr. and Mrs. Steele. You don't have to worry about that. I'll protect Ana with my life."

Carla gave me a hug. "Welcome to our family, Christian. Treat my daughter right."

I smiled back at them both. "You have my word."

Wow! This went better than I thought it would. But as Ana said earlier what can they do? They walked away from us as they went back to their seats. Ana and I did as well holding hands. I kissed her knuckles as we continued the meal together. I glanced over to my right as I saw Jose looking directly at me. He was giving me daggers as if I stole his woman. I knew what I had to do.

"Ana, will you excuse me please? I'll be right back." I placed a tender kiss on her cheek. I walked over to Jose as I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Care to step outside for a moment?"

Jose nodded as he followed me outside. I looked back at Ana, I mouthed to her, "Don't worry."

I walked outside onto the the patio area. It was a cool night, but I was kept warm with my suit jacket. Jose was by the bar outside as I walked up to him.

Looking him directly in the eyes I said, "Jose, I asked you out here so we could have a man to man talk."

"I think you said enough at the gala, Christian. Do you have any idea what you're putting Ana through? What kind of talk you will force her to…"

"For your information, Jose, I'm not doing anything Ana doesn't want. She knows exactly what she's in for...and frankly it's not of your damn business."

"Do you think you intimidate me, Christian?" He asked in a clipped tone. "Because you don't. I don't care how rich you are. I only care about Ana's feelings."

"Like I didn't know that already, Jose. But she's made her choice; you just have to go with it."

Jose, walked into my personal space. Man, I have to give him credit for not backing down, he had balls.

"Christian, you have no idea how I feel for her...she's a remarkable young woman, any guy would be lucky to have her. I know that she has chosen you; I get that. But I'm warning you right now, if you break her heart, I will go after her. Myself."

"That will never happen, Jose. Anastasia is very important to me, I'm in love with her and she is with me too. I know that she is fragile; but, she's mine to take care of. I know you're contemplating on not going away to college because of _her_. Word of advice, don't waste an opportunity on someone who isn't available." I stated firmly to him. Our eyes looking at each other as if we were in a pissing contest.

Jose walked away from me in a haste. I could tell he was pissed that I had her and he didn't. I shook my head and went back inside to join my girl. The dinner was done, everyone was standing around chatting amongst each other.

I saw Jose talking to Ana. She was smiling at her friend. He gave her a quick hug and stepped away. I quickly approached her, my hands sliding around her waist.

"Hmmm...you smell so good, baby. Let's dance shall we?" I asked holding my hand out to her.

She followed me onto the makeshift dance floor. We looked in each other's eyes and smiled.

"What did you say to Jose outside?" she asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Ana. Just a little man to man talk."

"I just hope-" she couldnt finish her sentence as I kissed her. Our hands that were clasped together; I brought it to my chest as we continued with our lips molded together. Suddenly the room was filled with clapping as they hooted and cheered for us. I released her lips as we just danced together; happy being a couple.

Later on we all gathered into the great room to talk. Ana and I were sitting comfortably on the sofa. My body angled towards hers as I played with her hair.

"I can't believe how everything worked out tonight. You and me, and my parents okay with this. It seems too good to be true," Ana said looking at me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We still have to face my parents, but they will be happy for us I'm sure. Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Speaking of which, when are you going to open your presents?" I asked, as I reached into my pocket for hers.

"I guess...I could now."

My voice a little lower, "Here's mine...well one of them."

"Christian," Ana's voice was in a flirty. "You have already given me everything I could ever ask for and then some, Mr. Grey." Her hands rubbing my face gently.

"That may be true on some things my dear," I said with a cocky smile, "but this is special. Open it." Moving my left arm in front of me.

Anastasia opened the box, inside nestled on the velvet black canvas was a diamond heart lock. It was the perfect gift for my girl. She gasped seeing it.

"Christian it's beautiful! I don't know what to say…"

"Ana, you have the key to my heart. I want everyone to know that you are mine." I said getting it out as she turned her back to me as I placed it as fastened it for her. She turned back to me, her fingers brushing over it.

"Thank you, Christian."

"You're very welcome. I love you," I said, leaning in to her giving her a kiss. My tongue slid out as tasting her bottom lip. My hand went to the back of her head holding her in place.

I pulled away loudly as we were interrupted with Kate bringing out her birthday cake lit with candles. I hadn't noticed that the lights had been turned down. We started singing happy birthday to her. She blew out the candles, everyone clapped, the lights were turned on again.

The caterers took the cake and putting it on the table. They sliced a piece for everyone as we ate it. Kate had her to open her presents from everyone. It was getting late and the party started winding down. One by one each guest had left. Her parents were the only last ones to leave.

She walked them to the door as she said bye to them Carla though said to Ana as she looked over to me, "Anastasia, you are using protection, right?"

"Mom!" Ana gasped feigning in shock. I chuckled a bit hearing their exchange.

"What? I'm just making sure," Carla replied.

"Yes, mom, we are using protection. Thank you for not getting upset about Christian and I being together."

"Ana, your dad and I aren't totally happy with it as he is twenty years your senior. But we can't do anything about it either. You're a grown woman about to go off to college…" Then her mom's voice trailed off as she continued looking at Ana. "You are still going to college right?"

"Of course I am mom. It just might be a college closer to home." Ana replied.

I came up behind Ana, "Mr. and Mrs. Steele you two have a great night."

"Thank you, Christian," Carla said. "Please call me, Carla." She looked back at Ana, "Just be careful sweetheart."

Ana nodded, hugging both of her parents good night. They walked out the front door to their car. We shut the door, Ana turned to me, her eyes sparkling. I knew exactly what that meant.

Shaking my head, I said to her, "Oh, Anastasia, what am I going to do with you, baby?" I asked huskily.

She put her arms around my neck, giving me a chaste kiss. "Take me upstairs and make love to me while it's still my birthday."

I kissed her back, more passionately and picking her up bridal style as she squealed. "Your wish is my command."

I looked up to see Kate as she came into the corridor. "You two have a good night. I'm just finishing up. Happy Birthday again Ana! I love you." Kate said to her.

"Thank you Kate. Love you too!" Ana shouted to Kate.

Looking back at me, "I love you so much, Christian."

We laughed as I ran us up the stairs into my room. I had it all decorated with rose petals, candles, champagne and chocolate strawberries. Ana gasped as she looked around while still in my arms.

"Oh my gosh!" she breathed out.

"Surprise, baby!"

I set her feet down to the floor. We looked in each other's eyes as I kissed her.

"I figured we needed our own little celebration. Happy birthday my sweet Ana," as we continued our own party. Making love to each other all night long.

 **A/N: Hey again, everyone. I had rewritten this chapter a few times adding here and there and taking things out as I was nervous about it. I just want to say thanks again for all your reviews and alerts. So did her parents react the way you thought they would? I honestly didn't want a big blow up between Anastasia and her parents. She also needed to show them how mature she is to make her own decision in all things.**


	6. Chapter 6: A little bit of romance

**NSE**

 **Ch 6: A little bit of romance...**

 **Edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

After a night of making love all night long, we slept really good. Since it was Saturday the start of the weekend, I wanted to do something with the girls. I awoke, turning over, feeling nothing but cold sheets. Ana must have woken up early, I told myself.

Rubbing my eyes, I slipped on some clothes and went down stairs. I heard the girls voices in the kitchen. I stood where they couldn't see me.

I heard Ana saying, "Oh, Kate, your dad is so romantic! He had the room all decked out with flowers, candles, the whole romance bit."

"Sounds like dad is very smitten with you, Ana. I have to say at first, I wasn't too sure how this was all going to play out; but it seems to be going quite well between you two."

"It is...listen Kate...I want you to know that if things got more serious between me and your dad, I wouldn't want you to think of me as your step mom or anything like that. I know it would be too weird for you," Ana said to my daughter.

"Oh, Ana, do you think you and my dad will get married someday? That would be great!" Kate said, excitedly.

"You mean, you'd be okay with that? I mean it wouldn't be for a while, I wouldn't think anyway. He hasn't proposed yet but I have a feeling it is headed in that direction."

"Anastasia, whatever happens between you and my dad, I'll be happy for you. Both of you no matter what."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kate," Ana replied back.

I stood listening long enough and entered the kitchen. "Good morning my beautiful favorite girls!" I leaned in and kissed Kate on the cheek. I approached Ana and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Morning, beautiful. I missed waking up with you this morning."

Ana looked up at me as she replied, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up. Thank you for last night."

I smiled back at her, getting my coffee, sitting down and taking a sip. "Listen girls if you two don't have any plans, I'd like to spend some time with you both today. You know just hang out together."

Kate glanced at me and said, "Thanks dad, I appreciate that. But, I have plans today. Actually, I have a date."

Looking at Kate I replied, "Oh? With who?" I asked.

"Its with Jose's cousin, Elliot. I met him briefly at the dinner gala. He asked me to lunch and a movie today."

Albeit, I cringed hearing Jose's name. But, I wanted to show support for Kate.

"Oh wow. That's awesome sweetheart." Directing my look to Ana, I said, "Well darling, I guess it's just you and me. How about I take you on a date?"

Ana smiled back as she said, "Sure, Christian, that sounds great. Let me go get dressed."

"I need to shower. I will be ready in twenty minutes?" I asked her.

Ana nodded back. "Have fun on your date, Kate." I said, and then leaving the kitchen.

I showered and dressed. I thought about shaving but decided to go with my five o'clock shadow. I hurried down the stairs and met Ana in the great room. She was cutely dressed in a nice blouse and tight jeans.

"Ready, baby?" I asked, leading her towards the garage. I let her in my Audi R8. Opening the garage door, we drove out, closing the door behind us.

"I was going to treat us with brunch and go from there. Maybe we can take a walk on the pier or something. Is that okay?" I asked Ana.

She looked back at me from the passenger seat. "Yeah, that sounds great."

We drove silently to our destination. I held Ana's hand as we drove. I used my thumb and caressed her hand. Soon we reached Cafe Parco, it was one of my favorite places to eat. I pulled in the parking garage nearby. I helped Ana out of the car while we walked hand in hand.

We reached the cafe, as I opened the door for Ana. We stood waiting for the hostess. Ana looked around, I presumed she'd never been here before. Soon the hostess came up.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey, table for two?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, please."

"Right this way sir," she said guiding us to a table.

Ana sat her clutch down onto the table laying it flat. The hostess gave us our menus, leaving us alone. I put it down, knowing what I wanted. Ana though looked through the menu. Her eyes were wide.

"Is something the matter?" I asked curious.

"Um...well...it all looks so good, but the prices are unbelievable," she exasperated.

I chuckled a bit. "Ana, it's quite okay. I come here all the time with my clients. Order whatever you like. You'll have to get used to this, especially dating me."

She looked right back at me and smiled. Ana continued to look for a moment. The waiter came up and I ordered what I wanted with coffee and she placed order with juice. After the waiter left, I noticed Ana was fidgeting.

"Ana, baby, do I still make you nervous?"

She placed her hands on the table as her eyes looked into mine. "A little bit to be honest. I mean this is our official first date since being together. Its overwhelming," her voice a little shaky.

I leaned in and placed my hand on top of hers. "Oh, Ana. You're such a beautiful woman, you just have no idea. I like being here with you out in the open. I'm glad we don't have to hide anymore. But sweetheart, you've got to relax; your trembling." I spoke softly to her. I felt her hands shaking a bit in mine.

Just then I heard my name being called out. "Well, hello, there Christian. How wonderful to see you!" A woman's voice spoke.

I looked up and saw Tanya Hyde standing before us at our table. She looked down at Anastasia, looking at her as if she was a paria; then directing her look back at me. Tanya was dressed professionally looking. Ana looked back at her curiously.

"Tanya, I wasn't expecting to see you this morning." I said back to her.

"Oh yeah, I was here with dad. I was actually going to call you and let you know that we are moving ahead with everything. Dad still wants to talk to you about a few things."

"That's fine. Have him to call my office."

Tanya looked back and forth between Ana and myself. "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is a client of mine, Tanya Hyde. Her dad owns a publishing company."

Ana held out her hand to shake Tanya's. "Its nice to meet you, Ms. Hyde," Ana said, politely.

Tanya ignored her hand entirely, and looked back at me.

"Christian, I'm surprised with you. You said the other day you were seeing someone but I had no idea she was much younger than you. Let me know when you need a real woman," she purred to me.

Tanya walked away, deliberately swinging her hips trying to be sexy. Anastasia gasped at the bluntness of Tanya's flirting. I on the other hand wasn't letting her get away with it.

"Tanya!" I said loud and harshly, stopping her in her tracks. I got up from our table; and approached Tanya. Ana was in earshot.

"Let me making something clear to you. Anastasia is the only woman I will ever need. Another crack like that to me and our deal is off! Understand me? I will not have my girlfriend disrespected just because you want to sleep with me. I made myself abundantly clear weeks ago in my office," my voice stern.

Tanya looked back at Ana and back at me. She nodded her head and continued to walk out of the cafe. I walked back to the table, sitting down again.

"I'm sorry about that, Anastasia," apologizing for Tanya's rudeness.

"She's done that before? I mean soliciting you for sex?" Ana asked me, looking me in my eyes.

I sighed, hating that this subject has come up. But, I had to be honest with her and tell her that it's something that I always have to deal with.

"Ana...you have to understand that when I work with women in the professional sense, yes, they do try to sleep with me. Or at least offer me sex in exchange for a business deal. But that's not the way I do business. Women flirt with me all the time, it's nothing new to me."

"I see," Ana breathed out. Just then our waiter brought our food.

"Honey, you have nothing to worry about," I said, reassuring her. "I promise you that. Now, let's please enjoy our brunch and the rest of the day."

After we ate our brunch, we needed to walk off the food we'd just eaten. I lead us to a waterfront pier. I had my arm over her shoulder as we walked along the water. There were a few shops that we walked passed as she would point out to me neat things from inside them. We kept walking when an idea came in my head something we could do that was romantic.

"Sweetie, I want us to do something but first close your eyes." I stated to her.

"Why?" she asked stubbornly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her standing in front of her.

"Yes of course I do Christian." Ana replied.

"Then just trust me. Let me get in back of you while I hold yours eyes," I said, doing the movement.

She giggled at me as I covered her eyes with my right hand. Though she tried to move my fingers to take a peak.

"Stop peeking woman!" I growled laughing.

"Are we there yet?" she asked as we walked a little ways.

"Almost," I said whispering in her ear.

We were in front of our destination. I still held her eyes closed. "What do you hear, Anastasia?"

"I hear people talking...laughing. I hear a little squeaky sounds like people are getting in and out of something. What is it, Christian?"

"Very good my dear. I'm going to take my hands off, keep your eyes closed, Okay?" I asked while stepping in front of her again.

I stood looking at how beautiful she looked. It was very breezy on the pier as the wind blew her hair around her face. She licked her rosy lips in anticipation which made me groan.

"Can I look now?" she asked.

"Go ahead, baby," I said huskily to her.

She opened her eyes slowly taking in everything. She looked in front of us and saw the Ferris Wheel. Her breath hitched seeing it as she gaze up to it seeing how high it was.

"Christian! That's just beautiful."

I smiled at her response. "Come, take a ride with me," I said, holding out my hand.

She took it as we walked up the the man who operated the ride. I gave him money as he opened the door for us. We got in and sat down looking through the glass. It was neat as it was a two seater cart. We started going up and around. I watched Ana as she looked out, seeing everything around us. You could see the whole pier from up there.

She looked back at me as we were nestled together. "This is so amazing, Christian. Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Anastasia."

My arm went behind her as she nestled into me. It was very comfortable just being with her. Just us. In our own little bubble.

"Christian?" Ana asked.

"Hmmm?" I hummed as I nestled her face with my nose and smelling of her hair; it smelled of coconuts. Must be the shampoo she's using.

"How do you think your parents will react to our relationship?"

Ana angled her face towards mine. I could tell she was stressing how my parents would feel about us.

"Anastasia, I know that you are worried what they are going to think about you and me," I started saying as I moved her closer to me, my fingers rubbing her face gently. "But to be honest rather if they are against us or not, it doesn't bother me. Yes, I would love to have their blessing of course, but what child wouldn't?"

"That's true...I...just don't want there to be any issues, you know?" she stated to me.

Looking her in the eyes as my hand dangled over her shoulder; my knuckles rubbing gently as we took in the scenery of the Ferris Wheel, I continued, "Baby, I personally think they are going to love you. You have been apart of the Grey family for a long time. I know it's different as you and I became romantically involved, but either way, I think they will adore you."

"You really think so?" she whispered back.

"Oh...I know so, sweetheart. Anastasia, I'm very crazy about you. Head over heels in love with you," I replied quietly, using my hand,bringing her face closer to mine as I kissed her gently.

"Do you see us getting married? You have mentioned to me that before," she asked.

"Ana, I see you being my wife. You will be a great mother to our future children as well. I also overheard your conversation to Kate in the kitchen this morning," I confessed.

"You did!" her voice went an octave higher.

"Yes I did. Sorry, I couldn't help but snoop. I heard you telling Kate that you wouldn't want her to think of you as her stepmother."

She hid her face as she was now flushing with embarrassment. Using my hand, putting my finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet mine.

"Ana, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Yes, I see a future with you. I see you pregnant with our child, I see holidays with both of our families together. I see it all with you."

"Oh Christian, I love you so very much!" she declared.

My hand on her face as I replied, "And I you, baby," leaning in and kissing her, my hand palming her face. Our kiss got very passionate and deep as I tried to move her closer to my body. We were confined in a tight space but I didn't care. I wanted to consume every inch of her. Damn, I wanted her so badly right here and now!

Forgetting where we was at, the cart jolted us, making us break part panting and our eyes looking into each others with need.

"Maybe it's a good thing this cart jolted us. We needed to stop making out so I can get out off this thing with some dignity," I stated with a smile.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ana asked as we were still close together.

"Lets just say a certain part of my anatomy is...bulging at the moment."

Ana directed her eyes down below, moving her hand as she cupped my area. "Oh you mean this area?" she asked flirting.

"Christ, Ana!" I growled feeling her warm hand on my cloth covered dick. "Yeah the operator better get us off this thing quick or they will be saying,'don't come knocking if you see it rockin!'''

"Christian!" Ana bellowed.

"What do you expect me to say, Anastasia? When you touch me like that on my covered cock, what do you think would happen? Especially in a tight space like this."

"Well, if you think this is tight just imagine what my wet pussy will be like…" she purred, batting her eyelashes at me.

I looked at her in shock! Damn, she's getting a filthy mouth on her? I like that dirty mouth too. Fucking hell! We just stared at each other, the air crackling between us. We didn't even hear the operator trying to get our attention.

"Ahem! Excuse me sir and ma'am. Your ride is over," he said to us. That's what he thinks!

I got out of the cart and helped Anastasia out. Our eyes locked onto each others as I held her close.

The operator mumbled, "Ahhh, young love!" as he shook his head in amazement.

We just giggled as we started running towards my car holding hands. I couldn't wait to get her home. We got in the car and I drove like hell to get us home quickly! Ana took my hand, placing my fingers, feeling her dampness in her jeans.

Finally arriving in the driveway, I parked the car quickly, jumping out and getting her. No words were said, as we raced to the front door. I managed to get it unlocked, ran up the stairs to my room. Once in there we wasted no time discarding each others clothes. Ana pushed me down on the bed straddling me as she took control, grabbing my face in her hands and kissing me.

"Touch me, Christian! I want to feel your hands on my breasts!" she breathed out throwing her head back in passion as I feasted on them. I heard her moan as soon as my teeth tugged on her nipples.

"Is that what you want, baby?" I asked, breathing hard looking in her eyes lustfully.

"That's it, Christian! Play with them!" she cried out in pleasure.

I played with her perfect tits that were in my face. Ana slid her panties off and worked on getting my boxers off I had worn under my jeans. She reached into the drawer next to my bed, ripping the condom open, sliding it on my cock.

Oh fucking hell it was hot seeing her take charge! She took my wrists pinning them above my head as she sank down on my hard cock, sheathing herself onto me.

"Oh fuck, Ana! Ride me baby!" I grunted as she moved on top of me swiveling her hips. She bent down kissing me and moving. I felt her body moving on top of mine and it was so fucking hot! She's a fucking temptress when she wants to be!

I arched my back, thrusting inside of her as rode me. "Oh fuck, Ana, yes! Show me that I'm yours!" growling out in pleasure throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Your mine Christian! All mine! Understand?" she cried out in pleasure as I felt her pussy clench my cock.

Anastasia surprised me when she moved up and down, moving her hips as if she's done this before. My god she is a goddess, I couldn't take my eyes off her as her breasts bounced up and down. She came hard, feeling her juices on my dick made me follow her orgasm.

"Yes! Yours, Anastasia! Ohhhh fuck!" I grunted coming as well harder than ever before. "Ung!" I shouted, emptying into the condom.

Ana landed on top of me as she was spent. I couldn't move as my body convulsed even more. Shit! That was unbelievable! Coming down from my high, I grabbed onto her hair, pulling her face to mine. My lips brushed hers in a tender kiss.

Looking in her eyes I said, "Anastasia, you have made me the happiest I've ever been in a long time."

"Likewise, Mr. Grey," she responded back looking back at me, making my dick twitch again.

She was killing me with this Mr. Grey business.

"Babe, I need up to discard the condom." I said, looking up up at her.

"Oh sorry," she replied getting off me.

It was nearing five in the evening and I was getting hungry and sure she was too.

"How about we order some pizza and just hang out the rest of the day?" I asked getting dressed in a black t shirt and jeans.

"Sounds good to me." Ana replied.

In fact my daughter arrived home shortly after ordering the pizza. Kate had called some of their girlfriends to hang out too, which was cool since Ana and I had the whole day to ourselves. Once the other girls arrived at the house we all sat in the great room and began watching movies.

Anastasia and I had cuddled up on the couch. I felt her move closer to me each time causing me to stiffen in my jeans. Damn anymore and she would be on top of me.

I whispered to her, "Baby, you are causing a problem when you keep moving."

"I can't help it. The girls keep looking at you like you are a side of beef."

Ahhhh so that's what it is. I had to admit she has told me before that I looked rather sexy dressed in my black t shirt and jeans. In fact I think the phrase she used was 'sex on legs.'

I looked over on other side of the couch, and saw Jessica looking back at me, us.

She smiled at me and I did the same, but looked away quickly, not wanting to give the wrong idea. I moved so that Ana's head could be in my lap. I figured that would be more comfortable for her, plus I could gaze at her once in awhile. A very intimate move on my part as we continued to watch movies together with their friends.

 **A/N: Okay so tell me what you think. Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. Love them all! Its chapter 8 that Christian reveals his parents his and Ana's relationship.**


	7. Chapter 7: A little of couch play

**NSE**

 **Ch 7: A little of couch play**

 **Edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

By Monday I was back in the office. I had enjoyed the weekend with Ana and my daughter. My daughter had a date with Elliot, Jose introduced them. I grunted hearing Jose's name again. Maybe Elliot wasn't so bad. Kate's a very good judge of character when it came to dating.

Saturday after our dates we had been on we decided to watch movies as the girls had their girlfriends over. Ana and I stayed comfy on the couch.

Sunday, we just stayed at the house chilling with each other. I spent time with Kate. We talked about things in our life, and her mom. She still missed her as I did of course, but we both knew life does go on. Kate also talked with me about me and Ana being together. At first she wasn't sure about it, but the more she seen us together; she knew we were meant to be.

I was working on the last details of my working with Tanya. Her father's secretary sent some papers via fax for me to sign. I was going over the last minute details when my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hello, mom," I answered.

"Well hello, Christian, it's so nice to hear your voice. How are you doing son?"

"Fine. Just going over details of something I've been working on for a few weeks. How are you and dad?"

"We're good, just missing you and Kate. How are things with you two these days?"

"She and I are doing great mom. I think Kate has found herself a new boyfriend. She went out with him this past weekend. I guess we will see how it goes," I answered.

"I'm glad to hear Kate is doing well. So she is dating someone huh? How about you son? How's your love life? Any new prospects yet?"

Mother always worried about me as I hadn't dated all that much since Elena's death. I knew she wanted me happy again.

"As a matter of fact mom, I am seeing someone," I replied smiling.

"Oh how wonderful Christian. We'd love to meet this new woman in your life. Oh, I was also wondering how Kate's best friend Anastasia is? We haven't seen that girl in ages."

Hearing mom bring up Ana brought a smile to my face. "Ana's great mom." I cut that topic short for now.

"Oh good. Well, If you would come over Wednesday for dinner. You can also bring Kate's friend and your date as well."

"That will be no problem," I said to mom, then one of my assistants came in the office saying, "Mr. Grey, your next meeting is waiting in the conference room."

I replied looking at her, "Thanks Jane." Back to mom on the phone, "Hey mom, I've got to go, a business meeting. We will see you and dad Wednesday."

"See you then Christian. Bye son," Mom said as she hung up. I did as well, gathering my things for the meeting.

Soon I was in the meeting, walking around discussing figures with all my associates. Pointing to slides and what not about what it was we were looking for and how to reach that goal. I sat back in my chair, finishing up my meeting. My cell phone rang again. Looking at the caller ID, I answered cheerfully, "Christian Grey speaking."

"Hey! How's your day going so far?" Anastasia asked me.

"Great actually," I answered glad to be talking to Ana.

Ana replied back softly. "Are you alone?" she asked her voice rather low.

"Not exactly," I replied rather huskily. "I have a room full of people wondering who the hell I'm talking to," I replied, humorously.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really, my dear," replying back in the phone. Then saying to the room full of people, pointing to the phone, "My girlfriend," back to Ana I said, "They're looking at me weird."

Ana said back, "Oh? Well, they probably thought you'd given up on women, since you hadn't dated in a while. Okay, I'll let you go since you're busy."

"Actually, I'm glad you called. I talked to my mother," I began saying to her as Ana got very quiet on the other end. "Grace, my mom asked about you."

"She did?" she asked surprised.

"Yes they did. I had told them Kate started dating someone then she asked about me. I didn't tell her anything about us yet. But we were invited for dinner Wednesday. Are you up for it?"

She hesitated in the phone for a bit. "Anastasia?"

"Um yeah I'm here. Sure I'm up for it."

"Ana- everything will be fine. Listen, I need to finish my meeting here. See you later?" I asked not knowing what her plans were.

"Yep. I will be there."

"See you then sweetie. I love you," I said to her.

"I love you too," Anastasia replied.

After we hung up, some of my associates were looking at me smiling, like they just saw the most happiest man in the world. Okay, so I am the happiest man in the world. One them even slapped me on the back saying, "I'm happy for you, Mr. Grey." I smiled back.

That evening back at the house I needed to have a talk with Anastasia about going to my parents for dinner. She was really nervous about it. Kate went on a another date with Elliot, he took her out for pizza. That left Ana and I alone to talk.

"Baby, you need to calm down. It will all work out, I promise." I said gently to her. We were sitting on the couch, I watched her wring her hands as we talked.

"But, Christian, this is different...I mean, I knew sooner or later we'd have to face them. I guess in some ways I'm more nervous telling your parents than I was mine."

I grabbed her hands, massaging them with my palm. "Baby, listen to me. They will be shocked at first, I'm very sure of that. But once the shock wears off, they will come to understand this is what we want. That we indeed love each other. This isn't just about lust, though I'll admit it started out that way. We have genuine feelings for each other and they will see that. At least it's not Elena's parents we aren't telling. I haven't seen or heard from them in years. After she died they just sort of disappeared. These are my parents, and if they don't take the news too well, so be it. I am a grown man and can make my own decisions. I think I've done a pretty good job of it, if I say so myself," I stated to her with a bit of humor. It worked! She finally cracked a smile.

"See! I knew I could get you to smile. I love seeing your face light up. I assure you Wednesday will be fine."

She nodded back. "Okay, if you are sure. I'm sorry for acting like this. But you're right. I will be strong."

"Good girl." I said back to her. Knowing the house was empty, she and I were alone, I wanted to take advantage of it. Starting to kiss her knuckles, trailing my lips up her naked arms, I heard her breath hitch.

"Christian, what are you doing?" she asked.

I kept going...as my lips left little wet kisses along her arm, up to her neck. Letting my tongue to taste her flesh as I licked her neck, "Hmmm," moaning, as I traveled further to her ear. To be honest, we really hadn't made out much so this was a lot of fun!

"C-christian," she mumbled, her eyes closing as I continued my seduction. I was nibbling on her ear, swiping my tongue across her flesh, licking around the perimeters of her neck.

"Yeah, baby," I mumbled as I kept going.

"I...I...c-can't think when you do that," she stuttered.

My hands cradled her face as my lips left little kisses on each point of her face, nose, forehead, the corner of her mouth.

"I think that's the whole point sweetheart. We're alone and haven't gotten the chance to just make out since being together," I said my lips close to hers. "I think it's about time," I began to kiss her lips. But she pulled away. "But what if Kate just walks in from her date? We're on the couch…"

My face close to hers, our breathing laboured. Looking her in the eyes I whispered, "Kate knows we are together. Besides, we haven't been able to make out since being together." I kissed her again, letting my tongue swipe her bottom lip.

"But…" she tried to say, however; shutting her up as my lips covered hers in a deep passionate kiss. I heard her mumble, "You aren't letting up are you?"

"No," I replied using my body to lay her down onto the couch, me being on top of her.

"Oh my!" Ana whispered out. My weight on her body, pushing her more in the cushions.

"You can say that again," I breathed out kissing her more on the lips. My hands touching her body, going everywhere. I felt her hands pulling at my shirt from my pants. Leaning my body, allowing her to pull on it as we kissed. Ana began to unbutton my shirt, as she was touching my chest with her hands. I groaned at feeling her touch.

"Ana..." I whispered out continuing to kiss her and make out.

"Christian, I want you!" Her hands reached to my crotch area as she began to unzip my pants.

Pulling away some, I teased her, "Look at you, going after my cock! You were the one who didn't want to make out at first!"

Bending down as I took her lips again with mine and tasting her mouth with my tongue, we were moaning from our kisses and touches. She managed to get me unzipped, damn she's getting good at this! I had managed to pull her underwear aside, as I slid my fingers inside of her.

"Oh...Christian that feels…" she started to say. But we heard voices coming from the front door. It was Kate and a man's voice. She was coming in from her date!

"Shit!" I grunted, pulling myself off and away from Anastasia, getting myself together.

"I'm glad I'm not naked!" she whispered back. We both were scrambling trying to put ourselves together.

"Fuck! She has the worst timing in the world!" I gritted out.

I was putting my shirt back into my pants. Just as I zipped up, my daughter came into the living room, finding Ana and myself. You could tell we had been doing something as I my shirt was half unbuttoned, our hair was a mess, and the laboured breathing.

Kate's eyes were wide as she saw the two of us and knew what we'd been up to. Though she didn't seem all that upset about. In fact she looked like she was keeping herself from laughing as I heard a slight chuckle slip from her.

Still smiling Kate introduced me to her new boyfriend. "Dad, I want you to meet Elliot. Elliot this is my dad, Christian Grey." I shook his hand as he continued to stare between Anastasia and myself. "And of course you know, Anastasia," Kate said to Elliot.

"Hey," he said greeting Ana. Then turning on the charm he said, "I see why my cousin speaks so highly of you. He talks about you all the time."

"Thank you," Ana replied, quietly. I growled, only to get a nudge from Ana.

Elliot turned his attention to me, saying,"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Grey," his tone sort of clipped.

Let me guess, I'm sure his cousin told him I stole Ana away from him. But to be cordial I was nice to him.

"Nice to meet you too, Elliot." This was going to be very awkward, I thought out. I knew Kate needed me to like her new boyfriend and I wanted too. But at the same time he was batting for Ana and his cousin Jose.

Elliot looking me down, his face turned pink. He seemed embarrassed all of the sudden. "Sir, I think you need to fix your zipper. Your shirt is caught in it."

Fuck! Yep he definitely knew something was happening between me and Ana before they walked in.

"Thanks," I replied, turning to fix it. Shit! I feel like I was a teenager being caught with my girlfriend making out! I guess technically we were.

I knew my daughter wanted me to get to know Elliot so I need to make him more comfortable.

"Why don't I get us a few drinks. Ana, I'm sure you're hungry, do you want to come into the kitchen with me?" I asked looking at her.

She nodded as we left Elliot and Kate in the living room. We made it to the kitchen and that's where I let loose as I groaned out.

"Fuck!" I said quietly.

"What's wrong, Christian? Am I missing something?" Ana asked looking back at me.

"You could say that. This situation could get very sticky," I stated.

Ana looked at me confused. "How?"

Looking back at her, I said, "Think about it. Elliot is Jose's cousin."

"And?"

"Oh come on, sweetheart. Surely you could hear the tone of his voice earlier when he talked to me. He knows Jose has feelings for you and it's totally obvious that he's batting for you and Jose to get together. And yet he's Kate's new boyfriend."

"Oh. And you're afraid that it could cause stress with our relationship?" she asked.

"Not exactly ours, but maybe between Elliot and me. It's not fair to Kate if I can't get along with her new boyfriend."

"True. I understand that. But Christian, I have talked to Jose about us and where I stand with him."

"You have? You didn't tell me that you've talked to Jose about us."

"Yes, I talked to him at school. When we were alone, I told him how I feel about you and him. I told him I was sorry that there could never be any romantic feelings between he and I didn't feel that way for him. Though he's been taking a little harder than I thought he would."

"Hmmm, in some way I feel sorry for him. I mean, who could blame him for wanting you. You my dear are a sexy little vixen," I replied to her quietly.

Anastasia came up to me slowly as if I were her prey. Whoa! This was a very new Ana! Her hands were flat on my chest as she sneaked inside of my work shirt working my muscles. Good lord I could get used to this. I groaned to her as our eyes were smoldering at each other.

Ana on her tip toes reached up kissing me as she slid her tongue in my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as it was her taking the initiative this time.

"Is everything okay in there, dad?" Kate yelled from the living room, interrupting our moment. Jesus! Busted again.

Clearing my throat, "I'll be back in a minute, Kate!" I yelled. Looking down at Ana, I said, "I guess I better back in there before Elliot sicks his cousin on me for you." I gave her another kiss and started getting the drinks together.

Ana made her a sandwich, I grabbed some cheese and crackers for a snack, the drinks, and headed into the livingroom.

I over heard Elliot say to Kate, "You know my cousin really likes Ana. He's having a really hard time."

Kate spoke softly, "I know Jose's hurting. Ana and my dad chose each other, I'm happy for them. Please just don't make this any harder for them, okay? I just want you and my dad to get along."

Elliot tells Kate, "Anything for you darlin."

"Okay, you two here are the drinks," I said, setting them down on the table. Ana came in after eating her sandwich. She and I sat next to each other while Elliot and Kate sat across from us. Looking at Elliot I asked trying to start a conversation. "So, I hear you two met at the gala dinner?"

"Yes, we did. As soon as Jose introduced us I was rather smitten with your daughter sir. She's very beautiful and smart."

"That she is," I agreed with him.

Ana was sitting next to me as she placed her hand on my leg. I placed my hand over hers, and noticed Elliot saw the move. He's just have to get used to it.

Elliot spoke, "So Kate tells me you're in the telecommunications business. What exactly does your company do?"

I explained the type of business I was in. That it was a mix of everything. That I also helped others in need by feeding the poor.

"Wow, that's very commendable of you, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Elliot. Please call me, Christian. It's smart business really. It makes people look at you in a different way. I feel I'm more approachable that way."

"I see," replied Elliot. "Listen, I don't want to sound negative by saying this, but, I was wondering something?" he asked.

Hmmm...not sure where this was going but albeit. "And what is that you are wondering, Elliot?"

"Well, I know it's none of my business, but, I just wondered how you and Anastasia got together. My cousin speaks very highly of her and well…" his voice trailed off a bit.

By now my fingers were entwined with Ana's. "I know Jose likes Ana, Elliot. It's no big secret; he's made that known. But Ana and I we just sort of...one night we…" wow, this was harder than I thought to explain our relationship and how it started. "I'm not going to lie but she and I started out very unconventionally. We just really felt a strong desire towards each other and it turned into love. That's the best way I can explain it."

Ana spoke up,"Elliot, I know with Jose being your cousin that you don't like the idea of me and Christian being together; it's really none of anyone's business. I have told your cousin that I like him as a friend and nothing more. I just hope you two can understand that."

"I understand, like I said, it wasn't my business, just curious that's all. Ana, I'm throwing a party for Jose this coming weekend. I'm very proud of his accomplishments and I wanted him to know that. Christian, you can come too of course as I'm sure you'd be Ana's date. I already talked to Kate about it and she's going as mine too. Is that okay with you, Mr...Christian?"

"Sure, we'd love to come. Thanks for the invite." I tell him.

Elliot's watch went off. "Oh my I didn't realize it was that late. It's nine o clock. I best be going," he said to Kate.

"I'll walk you out," she said to him.

"It was nice meeting you, Christian. I will see you all Saturday at the party," Elliott said shaking my hand again.

"Take care," I spoke to him as he and Kate walked away.

Looking at Anastasia I said, "Wow, explaining our relationship was a little difficult to do. Kind of practice on what I will tell my parents."

Ana feining shyness. "Oh please don't tell them that Christian. They will hate me!"

"I'm kidding, baby!" I said leaning in and kissing her lightly.

Kate walked back in and saw us sitting on the couch still. "Thank you so much dad for meeting him. I hope you liked him," she stated to me.

"Kate, I think that boy is very smitten by you. What's not to like?"

She smiled back. "Good, because he just asked me to be his girl and I said yes!"

Both Ana and I congratulated her. It was getting really late and work comes early. "Okay girls, I'm beat. It's been a long day. Oh Kate by the way, we are going to your grandparents for dinner on Wednesday. You okay with that?"

"Sure dad sounds great," she said back.

I got up from the couch, looking at Anastasia, "Are you coming up?"

"In a bit. I want to talk to Kate for a little bit."

"That's fine. Just come up when you are done. I love you," I said, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Night, Kate," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Night, dad."

I was walking away and heard Kate say, "You two are just so cute!" Smiling I walked up the stairs taking my tie off. I couldn't wait to get out of these clothes and into bed. Shortly after Ana joined me. We made love and went to sleep.

 **A/N: Hey all thank you for the alerts and following the story. I just also wanted to say by now you know that this is a forbidden love story. So if you don't agree with their ages, you won't like this story. It's not categorized Forbidden for nothing.**


	8. Chapter 8: Out in the open

**NSE**

 **Ch 8: Out in the open...**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

It was Wednesday the day of our family hadn't seen us in a while. Though I've talked to Ana about telling my parents; she was still nervous. We were in my car headed out to my parents home. I held onto Ana's hand the whole time while driving reassuring her how I felt about her.

Mom and dad lived in secured residence as I pulled up to the gate punching in their number. Soon we were in the driveway pulling up to the front of the house. It had been a while since Ana had seen it. Her eyes were wide as she looked around to see a few changes. They had their front yard landscaped. Kate got out of the car as Ana and I looked at each other for a moment. She blew out a breath.

"You okay?" I asked, sensing her nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's do this."

We got out just as mother was coming out the front door, excited to see us.

"Oh my gosh, it's been way too long!" she said hugging Kate.

"Hello, nana," Kate replied to mom.

Mom stared at Anastasia. "Wow! Ana -you look so grown up! Its nice to see you again."

"Thanks," Ana replied shyly. "Its nice to see you again, Mrs. Grey."

"Oh, Ana, call me Grace, none of that formality bit."

Finally mom came to me. Pulling me in her arms, encircling me in her hold. "Hey, mom," I said.

She pulled back taking a good look at me. "My, Christian, you are certainly looking fit these days!" as mom looked twice at me. I've been working out a bit.

"Mom!" I said, shocked she'd say that.

"What? I only speak the truth Christian. You look...well...happy."

I took a quick glance to Anastasia who looked back at me too. Looking back at mom I replied, "That's because I am happy, mom."

Mom looked around and didn't see a fourth person with us, as I had told her I was seeing someone. She looked puzzled.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Well, yes, Christian, but I'm quite confused. You told me you were seeing someone and yet I don't see a fourth person here. What did she decide not to come after all?" mom, questioned.

"Not exactly. Can we talk about this inside. It's rather chilly out here." It was early spring, it was chilly in the evening time.

"Where are my manners? Come on in all of you," she prompted running up the front porch stairs.

I walked up to Anastasia grabbing her hand. She looked back at me and smiled. We made it into the corridor where my father was, mom had disappeared for a moment. He was hugging Kate, then Ana. He gave me a look, shaking my hand then pulled me in for a quick man hug.

Mom reappeared saying, "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Come into the parlor and let's have a nice chat."

We followed them into the other room. Kate sat in a chair as Ana and myself sat in the love seat together. Mom and dad chose the sofa. They looked at all of us as the wondered what was going on.

Mom spoke first, "Okay, Christian, you said everything was going good so tell us about this woman you are seeing." Boy she just cut to the chase.

I sat up, clasping my hands in front of me. My heart pumping ninety miles an hour, taking a deep breath before I spoke. "Mom and dad, I do have something to tell you both. I've told mom, that I'm seeing someone. I have been dating this woman for a little over a month now…"

Mom said excitedly, "I'm so very happy for you, Christian. But what I don't understand is why that woman isn't with you."

I took a deep breath, and spoke, "She is here with me mom. Very much so."

Mom and dad both looked at me very confused. They didn't know what to think at first. "But where…" mom started to say and her eyes fell onto Ana who was sitting right next to me. I think she was starting to piece the puzzle together.

"You don't mean, Anastasia, do you, Christian?" Mom asked me. Her eyes were unreadable as I was trying to gauge her reaction.

I clasped Ana's hand with mine, looking her in the eyes and looked back at mom. "Yes, mother, it's Anastasia. She and I have been seeing each other. She's the one I'm in a relationship with."

Mom's mouth fell open and dad's eyes were piercing Ana. They both looked between Ana and myself not believing what I was saying to them.

"But...Christian...she's just a child," mother started saying. "How on earth could you expect us to-to believe that you and her would have a relationship. This is a joke right?" she asked me.

"Mom, its not a joke. Ana and I are together, romantically."

"Christian!" Mom yelled standing, "How could you possibly think your father and I would be happy about this? She's young enough to be your daughter! And what about Kate's feelings? Have you thought about her at all?"

Dad, sat there as he listened to our exchange as he was in shock. I stood up letting go off Ana's hand.

"Mom, calm down…" I began only she interrupted.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I will not calm down! I won't hear of this nonsense! This is ludicrous. I raised you better Christian. How could you do this to this poor child…"

"She is not a child mother! Anastasia is eighteen now, and Kate is very supportive of our relationship!" I bellowed standing up for us. "Mom, what Ana and I have is real. I'm in love with her and she with me," replying to her outburst. I get that Ana is young, but, I will not have mother talking about her or our relationship that way.

Mom looked back at Kate. "Are you really happy about this relationship? Your father and best friend being in a romantic relationship? Be honest on how you feel about this…"

Kate looked at both Ana and I. She stood up, walking to to her nana confidently. "Nana, I get that you are shocked by this whole thing. I was too at first. But, after thinking it out and seeing them together; they belong together. I'm very happy for them. Anastasia has been there for me when I needed her. She's my very best friend. I can count on her for anything. She loves my dad. Granted this isn't your typical relationship, but I love seeing my dad happy and knowing that Ana- is doing that. This is not just some sordid love affair- they genuinely love each other very much. I will stand by them no matter what."

Mom then looked back at Ana and me. Her eyes went from being angry to somewhat sincere. She sat back down on the couch absorbing what Kate just told her. I sat down too, grabbing Ana's hand again in mine. Dad hadn't said a word. I wanted to know what he thought.

"Dad, are you okay? I know this is a shock...but...I want to know what you are thinking."

My dad, Carrick spoke, "I'm just floored by all of this Christian. I've heard of these things happening, but never thought it would happen to us. Though, I will say this, I have never seen you smile so much since you walked in the front door."

Mom spoke again, "But...but Anastasia is just so young. Have you thought about how the age difference will affect both of you? Ana-why don't you tell me how you feel," mom stated wanting her opinion.

I looked at Anastasia who took a deep breath and spoke. "All I can say is this- I was more nervous telling you two than my own parents. I didn't want to be looked at as a tramp. I have known you two a long time. You have always made me feel apart of this family and for that I am totally grateful. I love Christian more than I can explain. He makes me feel safe and loved. Kate has been such a great friend and I value her support. My parents were shocked with our relationship, they don't totally agree with it but they support our decision to be together."

"Anastasia, I want you to know I could never think of you as a tramp. I think you are a beautiful woman with very good values. I was just shocked by seeing you two together romantically."

I reached out to mom. "Mother, I want you to know that I love and respect you and dad. But, I am a grown man and Ana's a grown woman. Just be happy for us that we found each other. That's all we ask."

Mom sighed. She looked back dad. "What do you think of all this?"

Dad, looked at Ana and myself, and back at mom. "Grace, I agree with you to some extent. These two have no idea what they are in for. But who are we to tell them what is right and wrong. Anastasia is eighteen, she is what makes our son happy. Look at how happy our son is. I haven't seen him smile like that since Elena's passing."

Wow! Who would've thought my dad would be the one reasoning with mom.

"I guess you're right, Carrick." Mom said, looking back at me as I was smiling ear to ear. "I can see now that Ana is the one making you happy. I love you, Christian and I only want the best for you. Both of you." Mom said looking at Ana and me.

I held onto Ana's hand, gripping it more. "So we have your blessing? Dad? Mom?"

Both Mom and dad looked at us.

Dad said, "If you're happy, then I'm happy for you both."

"Mom?" I questioned.

There for a moment I didn't think mom would agree either. But she succeeded. "I'm happy for you both two. Come here," she said giving us both a hug. I looked at Kate as she smiled back at us.

Mom let go and said, "Okay, I need a drink! That was just intense. I'll be right back."

As she left the room. The home phone rang and dad went to answer it. Leaving Kate, Ana and myself alone. But then Kate excused herself.

I looked back at Anastasia who also stared back at me. "We did it baby. It's all out now."

She let go of her breath that she been holding. "Yeah. There for a minute I didn't think they would be happy about this."

I leaned in to her, "I knew it was going to be a shock to them. But we handled it pretty well. Look at us, sweetheart. We made it this far, I know we can accomplish anything together."

"Yes that we can," Ana said quietly. "Christian?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear?" I asked back.

"Could you kiss me? I really need to feel your lips on mine," she requested.

"Of course baby," I said leaning in more.

Our lips met in a tender kiss. My hand palmed her face as our lips opened a bit to each other. My tongue slid out, tasting her bottom lip asking for entrance. She obliged opening up more. We were in total liplock at this point. We both moaned together as we enjoyed the kiss until we heard a noise.

"Oh dear!" Mom said as we broke apart suddenly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean…" Mom said, flustered walking in on us turning away her face. Ana flushed too as well. I chuckled.

"Sorry mom," I replied, straightening up still sitting next to Anastasia but turning the opposite direction, draping my arm over Ana's shoulder on the loveseat. "Mom, we were just kissing. We weren't doing the nasty!" I explained.

Anastasia bellowed, "Christian!" as she hit me in the chest with her hand.

"Ouch! What did I do?" I asked, feigning innocence looking at them both. "Ana- I was just kissing my girlfriend. Nothing new there."

Ana shook her head at me. "Good lord Christian, try to be more tactful with your parents. You didn't have to say anything about us in that way."

Mom spoke, "Excuse me son, but one minute we just found out about you two. I go get a drink and see you two making out. It just surprised was all. It will take getting used to."

"Oh...sorry. Look things were just tense and I was trying…"

"Okay, Christian, I get it," Mom said back. "Nough said. I think I will see if dinner can be served."

After mom left Anastasia whispered, "I can't believe you just said that to your own mom. About us...you know…"

"Having sex?" I finished for her, looking in her eyes. Yeah, I'll admit, I was turned on. Getting caught in the act would be...well...a turn on. Not by my mom, though, that would be too weird.

"Yes...that." Ana finished saying.

"To be honest, I would rather skip the meal and go right to dessert," I replied, lowering my voice, wiggling my eyebrows to Ana. She groaned, rolling her eyes at me, and putting her arms across her chest.

Can I help it that I have a sexy girlfriend who turned me on a switch?

"Fine," I said, groaning back. "I will behave. Well at least try. Not making any promises," I replied smirking back at Ana. She just stared at me for a moment then cracked a smile.

"Dinner's on!" Mom called out.

We went to join them at the dinner table. And as you can imagine, Ana sat right next to me. Kate was on the other side to Ana and myself as mom and Dad were diagonal from us on the other end of the table. We ate our dinner, mom asked Kate about her new boyfriend and asked her to bring him next time.

After finishing our dinner, I had my right arm over Ana's chair as I talked with my dad. He was talking to me about baseball. I felt Ana's hand on my right leg in my thigh area underneath the table; she gave it a light squeeze, it felt good to feel her touch. The ladies were talking amongst themselves.

Dad had a pool table and asked me to play with him. Though, Ana was still talking to my mom and leaned in more towards her to let her know.

"Hey, I'll be upstairs in the gameroom with my dad. Just wanted you to know where I was going," I said to her while mom watched our exchange.

"Okay. Don't beat your dad too much," she whispered back.

"Nah, he can take it. I love you," I mumbled.

"Love you too," she said, softly.

"I love you more," I quickly said, giving her a soundly kiss. I gave my mom a quick wink before leaving the room.

I heard mom say to Ana, "I have to say seeing you two so lovey dovey suits you. I'm so sorry for my outburst earlier. I hope I didn't offend you, Anastasia."

"You didn't Grace. I totally understood."

I smiled knowing things would be good now. I knew they were going to be surprised about us being together. But I also knew it would work out. I got up to the room, dad was already getting it set up. I grabbed me a stick, chalking it up.

Dad, grabbed his and did the same. As he did he asked, "So, son, how did this whole thing with Anastasia come about?"

Looking my dad in the eyes, I said, "Like any other kind of relationship dad. Boy meets girl, or in my case I already knew her. We got to know each other and just realized we should be together."

I leaned down on the table, getting my aim, and shooting the balls as they went everywhere. I made two solids go in. I took another shot, but missed it. It was dad's turn.

"What I mean son, is that Anastasia is very young and attractive. I can see why you would be with her. Just take it easy with her."

I chuckled, shaking my head at him. "Is this your way of hinting around asking if she and I are having sex?"

Dad took a shot and got one ball in. He leaned up looking back at me. "Yes I guess I am. Just be cautious is all I'm saying."

Wow! I couldn't believe we were having this talk? Isn't Kate proof enough that I lost my virginity a long time ago? But, at the same time I knew what he was getting at.

"Dad, for your information we are being safe, if that is what you are referring to. In both areas. I've only been with Elena and now Anastasia. Two sexual partners, I think I'm fine."

He took another shot and missed. He's usually better at this game, his concentration is way off.

"I'm sure you are clean son. But… Ana...well.. has she…"

"Dad, I'm the only partner she's had and I will leave it at that." Letting my dad know she was a virgin and now she's not.

"Speaking of Elena, have you heard anything from her parents?" Dad asked me.

"Nope. They seemed to have disappeared after Elena's death."

"Do you miss your wife, Christian?"

"Of course I do dad, she was Kate's mother and my wife. Just because I fell in love again doesn't mean I still don't love my wife anymore. Her death was hard on me and Kate at first. But we got through it, together. Elena was a great mom, wife and friend. I do miss her very much...but hanging on won't do Kate or me any good."

"Christian, I know that Elena's been gone now for what…"

I answered for him, "It's been five years dad. Kate and I are doing fine. I promise. You heard Ana earlier. She was there for Kate when Elena passed away and she was also there for me too…" I said, as dad gave me a look. "I didn't mean in that way dad. I just meant she took a lot of the burden off me with helping Kate emotionally until I could be there for her myself. It was a struggle at first, but we got through. Mine and Anastasia's relationship wasn't planned, it was something that happened over time. Yes, we may have started it when she was seventeen, but she's eighteen now, and mature for her age. We're happy together."

"Okay. That's all I needed to hear son. Enough talk. This is ruining my concentration," he said as he started studying the table more. Yep, I was in trouble now! Dad was a pretty good pool player. He was the one who taught me.

We played had played three games. Almost finished with our last one when Ana came up into the room. Dad was taking his shot as she came up beside me, putting her arm around my waist.

"Hey, you almost ready to go?" she asked leaning into my body more.

Looking at her I said, "Yep, just finishing up. Have a good talk with my mom and Kate?"

"Sure did. Just like old times."

I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Good. Let me finish up here and we will go." She turned and I smacked her on the ass, hearing her yelp, I winked back at her as she was leaving the room.

I took my shot and almost made it, until I scratched. Dad got the white ball putting it where he wanted. He shot the 8 ball in the pocket.

"Nice game son," he said to me.

"Anytime dad. We better get going the girls have school tomorrow and I have work."

"I have to ask, Christian, how does seeing a high schooler work for you? I mean aren't the younger guys her age who...well...want to date her?"

"Dad to be honest, it's harder than I realized. There is one guy friend of hers who likes her more than a friend. She's been honest with him about her feelings, but he is having a hard time with it. In fact, Kate is dating this kids cousin."

"Oh wow. I'm sure that's awkward."

"We're making it work. Besides, they don't have much longer to go. They graduate this spring."

"That's true. It was good seeing all of you, Christian. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't, dad," I said walking down the stairs. Then turning to him, I said, "Dad, thanks for the support. It really means the world to Ana and me."

"Just be happy son."

The ladies were at the front door. We grabbed our jackets as it was a little cool outside.

"By mom, thanks for dinner," I kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming soon. I'm really happy for you and Ana. She and I had a good talk. Ana is a woman now, very mature for her age."

"I know, I have a good one. See you both later."

I walked ahead of the girls, opening the door for Kate first then Ana, who was sitting in the front with me. I waved at my folks who were watching us from the porch. I got in my car, revved the engine, pulled away as we all waved bye to them.

 **A/N: So, now his parents know they are together. I put in a little drama- but I didn't want to over do it. I want Anastasia to be somewhat stronger and mature in this story. So now that everyone knows they are together; they can be more open with their feelings.**

 **The next chapter we will see them at a party. It should be an interesting scene as I have a few surprises! How will the others act towards them being so open. How will Jose react?**


	9. Chapter 9: Sugar! Yes please

**NSE**

 **Ch 9: Sugar! Yes please…**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

It was such a relief! Anastasia and I could finally settle back and be a real couple. My parents were shocked at first by our being together. But when the shock wore off they were very happy about it. Anastasia was staying in our home more and more. She called and talked to her parents and let them know that we told my parents as well.

Kate and Elliot spent the next two days with each other leaving me and Ana alone more at the house. We were going to have a busy weekend, going to a party at Elliots for Jose.

I had stuff to do at the office and explained to Ana I'd meet her there. She gave me the adress. I told her I wouldn't be too long. Finally around seven pm I finished up my business. I text Ana letting her know I was on my way. She didn't text me back and I kind of figured she wouldn't.

I drove to the party thinking about how much our relationship had evolved over the past month and half. It did feel a little strange for me to go to a high school party. Once I pulled up to the house I saw how big it was. Wow! Elliots parents were pretty loaded it looked like. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I knocked first but no one answered as the party was in full swing.

Opening the door I saw a house full of young people. I looked around, trying to see if I could spot Kate or Ana. I walked in further, I had some stares, but ignored them. Finally reaching the kitchen which was enormous; just like at our home, as it had a big island, and granite counter tops. I spotted Kate. She was next to Elliot and they were talking to a group of people. It looked like it was a couple of girls, Jessica and Angela, Ana and of course Jose. They were all smiling, laughing and having a good time.

I watched from afar to see how she interacted with Jose. I was watching her body language with his. Every time she'd move away from him, he'd get closer, not respecting her boundaries at all. In fact it almost seemed like he was pushing himself closer to her. I needed to find out what was going on within the group.

I walked further in the kitchen, going in behind the group. I noticed Jose's arm around Ana's waist. Yeah, not to please with that but hey, I'll let it go for now as I didn't want to cause a scene. I came up behind Ana, putting my hands over her eyes.

Whispering in her ear, I said, "Guess who?"

"Christian!" she gasped turning to see me. "You startled me. Glad you could make it."

"I told you I'd be here."

The rest of the gang said hello except Jose, as I squeezed myself into the group, next to my girl. I gave Jose a smile but he didn't reciprocate. Fine, be that way boy.

Elliot who is a gracious host asked, "Hey, Christian, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll take whatever you have, Elliot. Thank you," I replied. He handed me a can of soda, I took it as I put my arm around Anastasia pulling her closer to my side.

I listened to the gang talk for a while as they talked about what their plans were after graduation. Hearing these young kids talk was quite interesting. They weren't your average high school kids. They seemed more , almost all of them as I saw Jose stewing aside as he watched Ana and me. I could tell he really didn't like me at all. Two could play at that game.

I whispered in Ana's ear, "I just want you to know, that I'm having fun with you tonight."

She turned to me, talking quietly, "Is it everything you thought it would be? Hanging out with us youngins and all?"

I smiled. "Actually, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Being that I'm the oldest person here, I mean."

She smirked back saying, "Hmmm, not all of you is 'old' Christian," with a little flirtation.

"Baby, keep talking to me like that and we will have to find a secluded room or closet," I flirted back. I heard some music coming from the living room and saw others dancing. "Come dance with me," I said to her. I looked to everyone in the group, "Excuse us please. I'm going to dance with my girl." They all nodded their heads as we walked into the other room.

Leading Ana into the living area, hearing the song Talk Dirty To Me playing, I pulled her closer to me. There were quite a few couples also dancing giving me or us strange looks. But I wanted to dance with my girl and show her how much I loved being with her here. She smiled back as we started dancing together. I made conversation with her at first as we danced.

"Just to let you know, Jose, is not liking that I'm here with you."

Anastasia sighed to me. "Please don't start anything, Christian. Its his party remember."

"I know...believe me... I know. But, he's sending me daggers from across the room. He has it bad for you, Anastasia, not that I can blame him by all means."

"Christian...I already told him how I feel about you. There isn't anymore I can do at this point."

I thought about everything she just said. She was right, she has told him that there would never be anything between them. But there might be something I could do. The other song ended and one of my favorite songs began playing, giving me an idea.

"True...but there is something I could do," I whispered to her in her ear.

She looked back at me. "Oh and what is that prey tell?"

"I'm glad you asked me that, baby."

I had a good enough voice, maybe not as good as Adam Levine but hey I could give it a try. Plus, we didn't get to dance at the gala dinner and I liked this song, 'Sugar'. We continued our dancing as I started serenading her right there.

" _Sugar_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it on on me..._ "

Her eyes went wide as she looked at me funny. "Christian! What are you doing?"

Only I continued singing ignoring her shock.

" _Oh right here, cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving…_ "

Everyone around us started clapping and cheering me on. Anastasia looked around us as I kept singing to her. Her face was beat red. She hated being center of attention.

" _Make it alright_

 _Need a little a sweetness in my life_

 _Sugar_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it on on me…_ "

"Seriously, Christian, cut that out!" she shrieked as she tried to pull away from me.

I looked over to Kate who was standing there in shock with Elliot. Jose on the other hand was at first smug as he saw Ana pulling away from me instead of dancing with me. But, I knew part of her had to be enjoying it with a smile showing up on her face.

Ana finally relaxed into me as we danced; my eyes were transfixed on hers looking at her with lust. My voice growing huskier with every beat of the song. In fact I started dirty dancing with her as I moved her closer to my body and we swung our hips gyrating them together. It was hot as hell the way we moved together.

" _My broken pieces_

 _You put them up_

 _Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

 _Come get me some_

 _When I'm without ya_

 _So insecure_

 _You are the one thing, one thing_

 _I'm never full_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Ooh baby, cause a bullet don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_ …"

"You're crazy you know that!" she shouted at me. I shrugged my shoulders showing her I didn't give a flying leap who was watching.

However, the rest of the people joined us dancing. Actually some of the guys who were dancing with their dates decided to join me in singing to their dates! It was so cool! We were in harmony with each other as we sang. But my focus was with my girl as we danced together.

" _I want that red velvet_

 _I want that sugar sweet_

 _Don't let nobody touch it unless that somebody's me_

 _I gotta be a man, there ain't no other way_

 _Cause girl you're hotter than the Southern California Bay_

 _And I wanna play no games, and you don't gotta be be afraid_

 _Don't give me all that shy shit_

 _No make-up on, that's my sugar…"_

Our bodies were molded together as if we were one. I was making my voice sexy as possible belting out the lyrics to her. We continued to move with each other as we were in our own little bubble.

I twisted her around so her ass was hitting my groin. Every bump and grind we made together had me harder than a fucking rock! I turned her to face me again, this time our faces close together; our breath tickling each other as we smiled at each other. Like we were the only two people in the room.

Down boy, I told myself. We can't do anything just yet, though I wouldn't mind it later. The after party would be so much better.

" _Sugar, yes please_

 _Would you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving, make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar, yes please_

 _Would you come and put it down on me…"_

Once the song came to an end; I dipped her, planting a kiss on her. Holding her face with my hand as I deepened the kiss. Slipping my tongue in as she moaned. Yeah like she wasn't enjoying that kind of PDA I was giving her. Once I let her up, her eyes were wide as she looked at me in shock.

"Wow! I...I...W-where did that come from?" she finally was able to get out.

"Lets just say, I'm crazy about you, Anastasia. I know I'm a bit of a show off- I can't help it when it comes to you. You bring out this possessiveness I've never felt before. It's new to me."

Anastasia just smiled back at me. "I like it when you're like that with me…" she spoke to me.

"Really?" I asked a little shocked. She liked it when I man-handled her? She liked it when I showed it in front of everyone? But what about earlier, her shying away from me at first.

"Seriously? You like it when I get...all possessive on you. But you shied away from me earlier..."

"Yes, well...it sort of shocked me at first. I couldn't believe you were doing that and then it just was sexy as hell that you'd do this in front of high schoolers."

"Okay. What about the fact I did it in front of Jose? I mean, I was sort of being a cocky son of a bitch by doing all that showy stuff in front of him." I admitted to her. God, I hated that I was stooping down to that level.

"Christian, Jose is not innocent in this by all means. I see that now. He's still a good friend of mine, but I could tell he does set you off."

Looking her in the eyes I said, "You know apart of me doesn't want to admit it but that kid Jose just gets under my skin and not in a good way. Knowing he wants you...just…"

"Yeah well, I felt that way when we ran into that woman at that cafe, so you're not the only one."

Holy fuck! Did Anastasia just admit to me she was jealous of Tanya? "You're jealous of Tanya?"

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to tear her eyes out when you told me she was soliciting you for sex. That didn't sit well with me at all."

I smiled back at her. "I guess we both have people that get under our skin, don't we?"

She nodded acknowledging it. I needed to go to the restroom. I haven't been since I got here. "Do you know where the bathroom is, baby?"

"Yeah, down the hall and to the right," she directed me.

"Thanks. I'll be right back sweetie." I pecked her on the lips and walked down the hall to the restroom.

I was having fun at this party. Blending in wasnt as hard as I thought it would be. Even though this party was for Jose, I just couldn't stand him. I put up with him only because of my love for Ana. Other wise, I would have gotten rid of him a long time ago. I did my business, washed my hands and left the bathroom on the search for Ana. I went back to the spot we were in and she wasn't in sight. I walked into the kitchen area and asked Kate and Elliot if they've seen her.

Kate said, "I think she went outside to get some air…"

I nodded my head, walking away from them noticing that Jose wasn't around either. I didn't like that both of them seemed to have disappeared together, not that I didn't trust Ana. I didn't trust him. I heard some voices from outside, I opened the french doors. I looked and saw the two of them arguing it sounded like.

"I'm so tired of that prick, Ana, he isn't the right man for you!" he shouted to her.

"Jose, I'm done arguing about this. I'm with him you just have to get used to it," she yelled back trying to walk away.

He grabbed her by the arms and yanking her to his body. "Just one kiss Ana please. That's all I ask for."

She tried pulling away from him saying, "No, Jose, no. Please stop! You're hurting me!" I ran up to them, yanking him away from her by his shirt as he landed on the ground from the force.

"She said no!" I yelled to him. Turning my attention to her I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." she replied to me her voice shaken.

I turned facing him, glaring at him angrily. "She told you no, are you deaf or something?"

He glared back at me, "Mind your own fucking business, Grey!" he shouted.

"She is my business, ass hole. When a woman tells you no, she means no!" I shouted back.

Ana started pulling on my arm. "Christian, let's just go, please." We turned away from Jose and started walking towards the house.

"Oh that's just great, Ana. Forget it about me. Go ahead and sleep with him! I know you're fucking him! You've become his little slut, havent you?" Jose shouted.

That did it! I whipped my head, glaring back at him. "What did you just call her?" I asked, feeling my blood boiling inside of me. My fists were clenched to my side.

He got in my face and replied, "I said she has became your slut!"

I heard a crunch, hitting him in the face, the force of my punch had him on the ground again. He looked up to me in shock. I was glaring down at him. I heard Anastasia scream out to me. I heard from a distance. "Fight! Fight!" Hearing everyone from inside coming outside like a herd of cattle.

"Get the fuck up and face me like a man you fucking prick!" I yelled staring down at him.

Elliot, Jose's cousin, came out, getting in between us. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ask your cousin, he can tell you. Unless he's too chicken shit to say again," I replied, looking down at Jose and with Anastasia by my side; crying.

Elliot picked his cousin from off the ground. He looked at Jose asking, "What is going on?"

Jose still looking back at me, said, "Nothing, it was just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my ass!" I pointed a finger directly in Jose's face. "Stay the fuck away from my girl. Do do you hear me? Or you will get worse than a fucking punch in the face."

Kate got in between us. "Dad what happened out here between you and Jose? And why is Ana crying?"

I turned to my daughter saying, "She's crying because that prick of a friend called her a slut! She's far from being a slut. He had no right to call her that just because he's jealous and wants to be with her. It started after I got through using the bathroom. I went looking for Ana."

"I remember, I told you she went outside for air." Kate replied.

"Yes and that ass hole must have followed her outside. I heard loud voices coming from the outside. I went to check on her they were arguing and saw him grabbing her by the arms to kiss her. She kept telling him no. We tried to leave that's when he called her a name," I explained.

Looking at Anastasia I asked, "Baby, are you okay?"

She was sniffling her nose was runny. Someone had handed me a tissue to give to her. "C-can we just go home, Christian? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Sure, baby. We'll go." Turning to Jose I said, "Stay the hell away from her!" I gave her my jacket, wrapping her in it as I led us through the crowd. We got inside when Kate approached us.

"Take care of her dad, I'll be home soon." Kate said to me.

"I'm sorry...about all of this. But that jerk deserved it," I spoke more calmly.

She nodded her head as Ana and I proceeded to leave the party. I heard Elliot telling everyone that the party was over and to go home.

I led Ana to the car, letting her in. Walking to my side I heard someone shout, "Mr. Grey?"

A guy I didn't recognize came up to me. He looked at Ana in the car and back at me. "Yes?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to say I think your a cool guy. Anytime you want to hang out with us, it's cool. You were great earlier in the house. I don't blame you for taking up for your girlfriend."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

I got in the car, looking over at my girl, I pulled her in my arms for a hug. "I'm so sorry, baby. I hate that he hurt you," I said as she sniffled. "He won't hurt you ever again." I vowed to her. She nodded her head to me. Starting the car, we drove off and headed to the house.

We got to the house, pulling into the garage, I let the door down. I helped Ana out of the car, her black mascara was running down her face. We hadn't spoken since we left the party. I helped her up the stairs. We made it to my room as I turned on the lights, she sat on the bed, still wrapped in my suit jacket.

I walked to her, bending down on my knees. "Baby, would you like a hot bath? It might relax you."

She didn't answered me, but I saw her shiver. "Ana, please talk to me, don't shut me out. We have to talk about this…"

Her eyes looked into mine. They were red and puffy from crying. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked her.

"What Jose said. Was what he saying true?"

I took a breath and sighed. How on earth could she think of herself that way?

"No, Anastasia, not at all. He was an asshole to you tonight because he wanted what he couldn't have."

She was crying again and sniffled. I hugged her close to me as her tears flowed. She had to get this all out of her system, not hold the hurt in.

I rocked her gently. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry he hurt you." I pulled away slightly, holding her tear streaked face in the palm of my hands. "He will never hurt you again. I won't allow it."

"Oh, Christian!" She sobbed out, grabbing me closer to her as I just continued to hold her. I looked at the clock and it was nearing midnight.

"Listen, go wash your face off, get into your night clothes and just go to bed. I'll wait up for Kate."

"Okay," she whispered out. She got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Anastasia?" I said to her. She looked my way. "I love you, sweetheart." She nodded acknowledging me and then disappeared into the bathroom. I didn't need to hear it back, I wanted her to know that I still deeply cared for her.

"Dad!" Kate called out. She must have just got home.

"I'm coming down, Kate. Just a minute!" I yelled. I changed into comfortable clothes and went downstairs. I walked from the stairs into the kitchen where I saw Kate.

"How is she?" she asked.

I was barefoot walking across the tile floor. "Not good. She's been crying ever since we got home. She even questioned what Jose said to her. I swear to god Kate, I just wanted to break that fuckers neck! Who the hell does he think he is calling her that name?"

Kate's eyes dropped from mine. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you. This is so messed up."

Her eyes looking into mine. "You have every right to be angry dad. He had no right to treat her that way."

"What happened after we left?"

Kate sighed. "For the first time, Jose and Elliott were on opposite sides. Once everyone left the party Elliot told Jose he was out of line. Jose, got angry that he was siding with you on this. Elliot told him that you weren't a bad guy. He basically told Jose that since he lost Ana to you that he had become bitter. Jose threw a fit and left Elliots home slamming the front door."

"Oh Kate….I'm so sorry about this…" I started saying.

"Dad, no, it's not your fault. You did the right thing here. No one is faulting you on that."

"Are you and Elliot okay? I don't want this to hurt whatever is going on between you two."

"Yeah, we're fine dad. Elliot is seeing Jose in a different way. We both are. We had no idea that Jose had such a violent streak in him."

All of the sudden, Kate and I heard screaming from up the stairs. It was Ana.

"I said no! Go away! Please don't!" Ana screamed.

Both Kate and I ran up the stairs. Did that asshole get in without us seeing him? I ran into my room and saw Ana thrashing on my bed. She was having a nightmare.

"Ana!" I called out over and over again. I grabbed at her flailing arms, trying to calm her down.

"I said no, Jose! Leave me alone!" she screamed out once more.

"Ana!" I called to her again, her eyes opening up. "Baby, it's okay. It was just a nightmare."

She grabbed a hold of me tightly as I just held her in my arms. I looked over at Kate shaking my head. I forbid Ana to be around that jerk ever again. She just cried in my arms. Kate left us alone as I just held on to Ana.

 **A/N: The song Sugar belongs to Maroon Five. Talk Dirty to me also belongs to its rightful owner.**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprising events

**NSE**

 **Ch 10: Surprising events**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

I was up all night with Anastasia. She had tossed and turned during the night, having nightmare after nightmare about her fight with Jose. When she finally fell asleep after having no more nightmares I was beat.

I showered to freshen up a bit. I heard Ana's phone going off all night with dings alerting of messages; but I hadn't had the time to check it as I held her in my arms. I was sure it was Jose.

Reaching into her pants, I got her phone. I looked at it and read there were 22 text messages. I only had to read one.

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _From: Jose Rodriguez_

 _Ana...please...forgive me. I'm so sorry. I was just upset. Please call me so we can fix this._

We? We? What a fuck head! There was no we need to fix anything! It should only be him. I was about to put her phone down when it started ringing. I looked and saw it was Jose. I answered it.

"Oh, Ana, thank God!" he started saying.

"This isn't Ana, dickwad! What the hell do you think you were doing blowing up her phone like that?"

"I need to speak with Ana, Christian. This is between us."

"The hell it is! Do you have any idea how much you hurt her? She's been up all night crying and having nightmares all because of you!" I shouted into the phone.

"Can I please…"

"No!" I said gruffly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Go fuck yourself, Jose!" I growled into the phone. "She's done with you. Don't call her, don't text her, don't bother her anymore. Understand?" I used my most threatening voice and hanging up on him. I looked to the bed and Ana was still asleep. Good, she needed her rest.

I went downstairs to make me some coffee. Kate was already in there and had it made already.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm exhausted from being up all night with her," I said, filling my mug.

Kate said, "Ana's still not doing good is she?"

I sat down on a stool at the breakfast counter with her taking sips of my coffee. "No. She was all up night having nightmares. Jose had the nerve to leave her all kinds of text messages, blowing up her phone. He called too."

Her eyes went wide. "He did?"

"Yeah. He asked to speak with her, of course I wouldn't let him as she's still sleeping." I rubbed my face with my hands. "Kate, we might have to get a restraining order against him, if he keeps persisting like this."

"Oh my! I hadn't realized it's gone this far. It's almost like stalking." Kate replied.

Her phone rang, she answered it. "Hey, Elliot." Pause. "No, she's still the same." Pause. "I know sweetie, it's not your fault." Pause again. "Okay, I will. Talk to you later."

I looked back at Kate. "How is he?"

"Not good," she sighed. "Jose, isn't speaking to anyone at this point. Elliots tried to reach out to him, but he's refused."

I stood from the stool and leaned on my forearms as I spoke to my daughter.

"Well, Jose's not coming around Anastasia if I can help it. If I have to hire security for her then that's what I will have to do. He won't come near her anymore," I said sternly to Kate. She nodded back acknowledging what I said. "I have some stuff to take care of. I love you, Kate," I replied kissing the top of her head.

"Love you, dad," she replied as she drank her coffee.

I went to my study, as I needed to take a course of action and quickly. I got on my cell and made a few calls. One was to Taylor. He worked for me in the past, sometimes driving me around and such. The other was Luke Sawyer, who was head of my security when I needed it.

I had talked with him about possibly maybe giving a ride for Anastasia if there was a need. He told me anytime I needed a favor just ask. I had been on the phone for hours. Talking with my security team on looking out for my girl if the situation called for it. I heard Ana's voice in the kitchen, she was talking to Kate; she was up from her rest. I needed to go talk with her.

Anastasia was sitting at the table eating some leftovers from the fridge.

"Hey, sweetie, you feeling better?" I asked kissing her cheek and sitting with her.

"Much better. Thank you for letting me sleep."

"You needed it honey, after being up almost all night."

Kate looked at me as I looked at her. She knew I needed to talk to Ana alone.

"I have some things I need to do. I'm glad your doing better, Ana," Kate said, getting up and leaving the kitchen."

Anastasia and I sat in silence. We just kept looking at each other. Her eyes would look into mine, then away.

"Ana," I said, in a calm voice, "We need to address the elephant in the room here. We need to talk about what happened."

She blew out a breath. "I really don't want to talk about it Christian...I…"

"We have to talk about it," my voice got louder. "If we don't it will only get worse. How Jose treated you that night at the party was uncalled for. You didn't deserve any of his wrath towards you."

"I know...but...we didn't make it any easier for him, Christian."

"We didn't make it easier for him?" I questioned. I got up from my chair and paced the floor. My blood was boiling, I took a few deep breaths to calm down. Looking back at her, I replied, "Exactly what does he not get, Anastasia? He knows you don't have any kind of romantic feelings for him. He knows you and I are a couple. How much simpler does it have to get for him to realize that you aren't interested in that way?"

She looked back at me, "I just meant that...well...I think our being so public hasn't helped the situation. I mean think about it, we were at his party. We were the ones who well shoved it on his face."

I looked back at her in horror. "He had no right to call you a slut, Ana!" I shouted. "He attacked you! He threw himself on you, you told him no. End of story. When a woman tells a man she doesn't want his advances, he should have complied. But instead he grabbed you and tried to force himself on you. That is not a stable man, Anastasia!"

She and I both looked at each other the tension was thick between us. I wanted to talk calmly about this but I was angry, and had every right to be under the circumstances. I was doing everything I could not to blow my top even more.

I said in a calmer voice, "Look, sweetie, I know he was your friend. I get that. But at some point he needs to realize that you are not available. You said, you had a talk with him at school about us, right?" She nodded her head to me. "You told him how you feel about me and that you only wanted his friendship, right?"

"Yes, Christian," she replied back.

"Okay then...you have been honest from the get go on your feelings towards him. Jose, needed to respect that and he didn't. We as a couple shouldn't have to walk on eggshells every time we are around him. We shouldn't have to worry rather or not to show how we feel about each other rather if he's around or not. Its his job as a friend to be supportive of your decision."

"Your right, Christian. You do have a point. He did scare me a lot at the party. He was a different person, I didn't recognize him when we were outside. The way he looked at me, with his cold eyes, no warmth. He wasn't the same anymore."

I walked up closer to her, pulling her closer to me and in my arms. I rubbed her shoulders and back. Thank God she was seeing the light when it came to him.

"Exactly right, baby, he wasn't himself. Not even close."

Ana pulled away from me a bit as she looked in my eyes. "I totally get what you are saying. I guess I was just trying to make light of it, to deal with it."

"I understand. He was your friend."

We relaxed in each other arms, breathing in each other scents.

"Listen, I want you to know that I will do everything I can to protect you. He will never hurt you again, Anastasia. I promise you that. I've been working on a few things while you were sleeping. I think for the time being, you need some protection. I've talked to Taylor and Sawyer, they work for me. You will be in good hands as I trust them completely."

"Do you really think this is necessary?" she asked bewildered.

I looked back at her. "Yes, I do. At least until things have calmed down. Ana- he isn't in his right mind right now. He blew up your phone with twenty two text messages and then he called wanting to talk to you."

Her eyes wide as saucers. "He did? When?"

"While you slept. I was surprised you didn't hear me as I was yelling into the phone. But you were exhausted from last night. I told him not to call, text or email you, or come around you anymore; that you were off limits to him. I don't want you anywhere near him. Elliot has been trying to get through to him, but he wouldn't listen."

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. I knew she was wrestling with I had told her.

"Baby, please don't fight me on this. It's only for your protection. I may sound like a control-freak at this point...but...I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you," I said softly, holding her face in my hands. Our eyes connected; looking into each other's eyes.

"Okay. It's just going to be weird not going around him. But, maybe staying away from him is the best thing right now." She conceded.

"I only want what is best for my girl," I said giving her a smile and a gentle kiss on the lips.

We talked to Kate that night. Well, I did. I told her that with everything going on I had a talk with my security personal. They was to watch over her while she was at school. I told the security to make sure they were inconspicuous until further notice.

We'd just have to see and wait what happened when the girls returned to school tomorrow. It would be interesting to see if Jose tried to come around her. I'd stake my life that we hadn't heard the last of him yet. I made sure that Ana called her parents to let them know of the situation. I listened in as she talked.

She told them about what happened at the party this past weekend. They were quite stunned to learn of his behavior but was glad I was on top of things. Shortly after Ana talked to them she told me they wanted to talk to me. I assured them that everything would be fine. That I'd take care of her while she stayed here instead of going back home. To be honest, it was like she was living here anyway. After dinner Ana and I settled into my room. I was reading while she watched some TV. I found the remote and turned it off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" she exclaimed.

"I know...but there was something I'd like to talk to you about…"

"This isn't about Jose again is it? Because, I thought we already settled that."

"No, baby, it's not. It's actually about us."

"Oh? Is everything okay?" she asked uncertain.

"Of course. Things are going great between us. In fact, there was something I really wanted to talk to you about. Our relationship and where it's headed."

"I see...Christian...you know that I do love you. But, I'm not quite ready for marriage yet."

My eyes looked in hers. "I'm well aware...actually, it's another step that I've been thinking about us taking for a while, even before all this whole Jose thing happened."

"Okay...I'm listening."

"Anastasia, you're pretty much here all the time right?" I asked her, she nodded, "And I love the fact that you are here. It gives me comfort knowing my girl is safe. In this house, in my bed, which by the way I totally love," I wiggled my eyebrows to her.

"Christian…" she purred.

"I know… I'm getting off track. Anyway, I was thinking since you are here all the time anyway, and you only have a few months of school left, why not permanently move in with me? I would love to have my girlfriend at my disposal twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. I want you here with me all the time, Ana. So what do you say? Will you come and live with me on a permanent basis?" I asked, looking in her eyes.

She looked back at me for a while. Her eyes didn't blink or anything. "Anastasia?" I asked trying to get her out of her trance. "Did you hear me? I asked if you would move in with me?"

Ana finally blinked her eyes. All of the sudden she attacked me by hugging and kissing me. She laid me down onto the bed, as she herself straddled me.

"Well, I guess that's a yes then!" I smiled excitedly up at her.

"Are you kidding me, Christian?! Of course it's a yes!" she shouted, happily. She held me down in the bed kissing me. Sliding her tongue in my mouth tasting me, making me groan with pleasure.

"Hmmm, baby...if I knew I'd get this reaction, I'd asked a long time ago!" I purred back.

Damn! Who knew asking her to move in would do this?

Ana kept kissing me, slowly, running her tongue along the bottom of my lip. Fuck me she was getting good at this. Ana moaned with me as she held my face in her hands. Her hands slid down my torso as she palmed my growing erection.

I peeled my lips off hers to talk. "Baby, you keep this up we might have to make love. You're killing me woman!"

Her eyes looking at me full of lust. "Maybe it's because I want to make love, Christian."

Is that so? I turned the tables by flipping her over, she squealed with delight, I had her on the bottom and kissing her breathless.

"You got it baby!" I growled to her we proceeded to make love.

I made sure showing her how much I truly loved her. By taking my time with her, kissing every inch of her body, making her moan with every kiss or lick I gave her. When I thrust inside of her; made it slow and fast with deep strokes, until we both came.

Monday morning came and we got ready. I had an early meeting so I had Taylor to pick them up and take them to school. Sawyer was meeting them there. He let me know via text when they arrived.

T _o: Christian Grey_

 _From: Luke Sawyer_

 _Your girls have arrived to school, I am watching closely behind._

I texted back.

 _From Christian Grey_

 _To: Luke Sawyer_

 _Thank you. Keep me posted throughout the day._

 _CEO Of Grey House Enterprises_

I relaxed in my chair, in my office, knowing my girls were being take care of. Going about my day as I got ready for my meetings. Sitting in the conference as my employees were going over the final notes on Hyde's publishing business. Just as I was about to sign off on it, I got an alert.

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _FRom: Luke Sawyer_

 _That kid you warned me about tried to approach Anastasia. It was thwarted though when Ana walked away from him. He tried going after her when I stepped in blocking his way. He gave me an angry look and stomped off._

I smirked; maybe I shouldn't be this way but that boy would have to learn not to be messing with what's mine.

To: Luke Sawyer

From: Christian Grey

I had a feeling he'd tried to approach her. Thank you for letting me know.

 _CEO Of Grey House Enterprises_

I shook my head at his boldness as while giving my attention to the meeting. Finally finished with it as I signed off on it. One thing came to my attention though is that we needed to raise money for an organization I'd just give them money but they wanted a fundraiser. I set it up as a casino, where people would gamble and what money they win, they'd donate a portion of their winnings. I had Jane to set that up.

Plus it would be a great way for Anastasia and I to come out as a regular couple to the event. However, Jane did make a suggestion. She requested to make it a masquerade type of party as well. I told her sure and to make the arrangements.

The end of the day was near and I was ready to be with my girl again. Of course they made it home before I did as Sawyer let me know there was no more trouble and that they were home safe.

I pulled into the garage, letting the door down stepping out of my car and heading inside the house. After opening the door I smelled something cooking. I knew it was Ana as Kate couldn't cook to save her life!

Walking into the kitchen, coming in behind her as she stood at the range. I encircled her waist, whispering in her ear, "I missed you, baby!"

Ana gasped. "Oh, Christian! Stop doing that! You startled me!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face turning to face me. She had some toast in her hand.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't realize you were eating!" I told her apologetically.

She mumbled out, "I was testing the toast to see how good it came out. I made garlic toast by myself. It's better than store bought. Wanna taste?" she asked.

She held out the piece of toast for me as I bent down and took a bite, looking her in the eyes as I did it.

"Hmmm...that is good! Let me go get changed. Be right back, sweetie!" I said to her.

I was leaving the kitchen when I saw Kate, she was laughing and shaking her head at us. After changing I went back into the kitchen and helped out with the rest. I chopped some vegetables for Ana as she was preparing a salad. She prepared whole made spaghetti sauce, not that stuff you buy in a store. She began to say how that stuff was bad for our health and we needed to eat fresher foods. We also had told Kate our news about Ana moving in permanently.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys! So, dad, are you two getting married?" Kate asked.

I choked on my food, some of it spitting out of my mouth. "Not just yet Kate, but it's heading in that direction." I said looking back at Anastasia.

"I want to finish high school, plus start college," Ana replied as well.

Kate spoke up, "I can understand that. But really, why wait. I mean there are couples who get married all the time while they are in college, Anastasia. I say, think about it."

Ana and I looked at Kate. I was rather surprised with her pushing us to get married.

"Kate, are you sure you okay with Ana moving in?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Kate asked as took a bit of her food.

"Well, you just seem to be pushing the marriage thing towards us since we announced that we were living together that's all. It is because it's living in sin?" I asked.

Kate looked down for a moment then looking back at me. "No, dad, it's not that. I just think if you two are so in love, why not get married. Why wait is all I'm saying…"

Hmm, something must be going on. "Kate, if this bothers you please tell us. You have been our biggest supporter since we've been together. But if our living together is going to bother you, I'd like to know as your father," I said emphatically.

"Okay...you got me," she sighed saying looking at both Ana and me.

"Kate?" we asked her together.

"Here is the thing, Elliot and I have been talking and well, we were thinking of getting married ourselves."

Wait what? How? When did this happen? Didn't they just start dating?

"Kate...I...how? I thought you two just started dating? When did this happen?" I asked as a shocked father.

Kate smiled to me. "What can I say dad, it's love at first sight. We still plan to do the college thing, he suggested we live together but honestly I want more than that. I wanted a commitment. I just don't want to 'live' with Elliot. I want us to be married. The more he and I talked about it the more sense it made." Kate said, to me.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" I asked.

"No! Dad! How could you think that? I...we...just want to be together. I love him dad. We both love each other. He said it to me at the party while we were alone before everyone arrived. We realized that with us graduating and starting college that we didn't want to be separated when we just found each other. So…"

I had no idea. I was just stunned. "Dad, you and Anastasia have something special. Unique. I won't stand in your way if you two wanted to get married, I want that for you two as well as myself."

"So are you and he engaged?" I asked, not seeing a ring on her finger yet.

"No, not yet. I think he plans to ask for my hand in marriage the next time he sees you dad. I just wanted to soften you up a little bit."

"Thanks for the warning, Kate," I said, laughing. "And I'm happy for you. As far as Anastasia and I we will talk about it more." I looked at Ana, "You okay with that?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine with that." Ana answered me and looking back at her friend. "Kate, I'm really happy for you. Elliot seems to be like a really nice guy."

"He is...well I think I'm going to get some homework done. I have a paper to write. Talk to both of you later," Kate said kissing us both on the cheek.

After she left the kitchen, Ana and I looked at each other.

"Wow! That was unexpected," I said, to Ana.

She smiled. "To be honest, I kind of saw it coming. These two are worse than us. They can't keep their hands off each other. You should have seen them before the party got started."

"I think I'll pass on that. Speaking of the party, how did it go at school today? With Jose?"

"Good. Jose did try to talk to me. But I blew him off. I think he was going to try and follow me but some guy dressed in a suit stopped him."

"Ahhh yes, that was Sawyer. He said, you walked away from Jose. I'm sure that was hard for you."

"Yes and no. When I saw his face, all I could see what that guy at the party. Not one of my best friends. I have me a new best friend."

I was curious on whom this best friend was. "Oh? And who would that be?" I asked.

Ana got up from her chair, she circled around me as she straddled my lap, grabbing my tie untying it. Whoa! I liked this!

"He's extremely sexy… wears a grey tie, that brings out his grey eyes. He's very possessive so you better watch out; he takes charge, to which I very much like," she whispered against my lips.

She kissed me and pulled away a bit. I looked in her blue eyes that were hooded with lust.

"Yeah, I have a very sexy possessive girlfriend too. So you better watch out yourself. She's a kitten in the bedroom and a lioness everywhere else," I groaned.

"Oh, Christian! Take me please! I need you!" she purred kissing me.

"How do you want me to take you, baby? You want it rough?" I growled to her.

"Yes! I just need you!" she moaned out as she kissed me deeply.

"Your wish is my command, baby!" I said, ripping her blouse off, the buttons flying everywhere! I unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor feeling her warmth under my hands. I began nipping at her nipples with my teeth.

"Ahhhh, Christian that feels so good!" she cried out throwing her head back in pleasure.

I lifted her up, taking her to the nearest wall, undoing my pants, slamming into her as she cried out in pleasure. I fucked her up against the wall as I bit into her flesh marking her as mine.

"Your mine baby! All mine!" I said, pounding inside of her as we both came together in the throws of passion **.**

 **A/N: Jose tried to approach Ana to no success! She's finally opened her eyes on him. And what about Elliot and Kate? Did you all expect that? Do you think that C and A will get married soon? Talk to me and tell me what you think. Also I don't have anymore chapters written as of yet. I will do what I can next week of at least getting another chapter out to you all. If I'm not able to do it Happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. Chapter 11: Taking Secure measures

**NSE**

 **Ch 11: Taking Secure measures...**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Holy fuck! I couldn't get enough of my girl as we continued our love making in our bedroom. Yes, ours as she moved in with me. I wanted Ana to be my wife someday. I wanted that more than anything. To have her pregnant with my child would be the ultimate goal. Jesus, I was imagining her with a round belly, as she would rub it gently, looking down at it, knowing the child was mine.

"Yes! Oh yes! Christian!" Anastasia gasped in between breaths.

I was inside of her, filling in each side of her pussy. Feeling the wetness as it sucked me back in was like fireworks on the fourth of July! Knowing that it was only I that could make her feel this way. I felt her arch her body to me, as I thrust in harder and deeper.

"Oh God yes, Anastasia! You feel so damn good! I want you sore tomorrow. I want you to feel it every time you take a step," I grunted to her.

My lips found hers; kissing her hard with passion that she literally had to peel her lips away from mine as she cried out in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhh! I'm gonna…" she tried to say however she couldn't.

"Look at me, Ana," I commanded of her as her eyes were closed. "Look at me while you come baby. I want to see you come," my voice husky.

She opened her eyes, as I looked down into those baby blue eyes. My hands were on her breasts playing with the buds. I pinched and thrust at the same time as she gasped out.

"Like that baby? I got more with there came from," I replied, dirty talking to her. I kept going, "Feel me, Ana. Feel my hard cock buried inside of you, baby. That's what you do to me," not recognizing my own voice as it was strangled. "Come for me, now, Ana!" I commanded of her while looking in her eyes.

"Holy shit, Christian!" she yelled out in pleasure as she came hard. Feeling her juices on my cock made me follow with her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shouted, burying my face in her hair, as every last drop of me spilled inside of her.

I relived that night a hundred times. We couldn't get enough of each other that night as we wanted more. To be honest, I really wanted her to be sore as a reminder of our love making. Knowing that Jose was still trying to talk to her made me even more possessive of Anastasia. That was a week ago; she didn't go anywhere without me or security. Ana was getting to know Taylor and Sawyer pretty well.

Jose was a persistent young man I give him that. He had tried everything to talk with her. In class, in the halls, the ladies room; hell even in the parking lot.

One day, when Ana and Kate had stayed late after school; apparently they were having a meeting with a guidance counselor, about their college applications. I went up to their school, they had no idea I was there and developed this stalker tendency concerning Anastasia. The lot was empty except for a few cars. Jose, was in front of the building; it looked like he was waiting for them.

I saw them come out of the building and get into the car with Taylor. After watching them pull away, Sawyer waved to me acknowledging to me she was safe with Taylor and going home. I got out of my car. I was looking at Jose who had watched her get into the car. I decided once and for all to set the record straight. He was walking to his car; and didn't see me coming.

Just as he opened the driver side door, I slammed it shut, hard. He was about to turn and face me however; I was faster. I pushed him up against the car, using body and my one hand gripping his hair in my fist to keep him still as he cried out.

"What the hell?" Jose questioned.

Gritting my teeth I said, "I know you been trying to talk to Ana. Let me make something clear to you boy, she's mine," I growled. "What part of that didn't you understand at the party? Huh?"

"Fuck you, Christian!" He yelled as I pushed him harder into the car.

"Actually, Ana takes care of that every night with me. Did you know she was living with me, now? Sleeping in my bed?" I asked him cockily rubbing it in.

He struggled to answer me. "No. I didn't know." He tried to get out of my hold, he was quite strong. I grabbed one of his wrists, twisting it in my hand as I pushed him harder. "Oh, you're a strong little fucker aren't you?" I questioned.

"Ow!" he said outloud. "What are you talking about? You've got the upperhand on me Christian. Who's hurting who here?"

"Oh, we have a smart ass on our hands, Sawyer," I replied as he came up to us as he watched me with the young boy.

Sawyer spoke, "I can take him if you want me to, Christian."

"No. I got this. I just need you stay here to be a witness," I said to Sawyer again. Looking back at Jose as I held him tighter.

In a dark tone, "I'm only going to say this one more time. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My girl. She's made it clear that she never wants to talk to you again. My advice to you is take your scholarship and go off to college like you planned. If I ever see you around her again, I will put you in the fucking hospital. Do, we understand each other?"

He didn't answer me so I got closer to him, gripping his hair tighter and whispered in his ear, "I said, do we understand each other?"

"Yes," Jose finally grunted.

I let him go. He turned to face me. We stared in each other's eyes glaring at one another.

"Now get in your car head home like a good little boy and we won't have any more problems. Just a little reminder, Jose, I do have eyes everywhere," I said, cocking my eyebrows to him.

He got in his car hastily, revving the engine, spinning his tires as he took off. I watched his taillights as he went the opposite way of where we lived.

"Sawyer, keep your eyes on Ana a little more longer. Until graduation. This summer, things are going to change. She will finally be mine." I spoke out as my eyes never left in the direction of the street.

"Yes sir. You headed home, Mr. Grey?" he asked.

"I sure am. Going home to me girlfriend who will be my wife soon."

"Congratulations, Mr. Grey," Sawyer said to me.

"Thank you, but we're not engaged yet. Soon though."

I turned and walked to my car, getting in as I headed off to the house. I was still wound up tight but glad to be headed home to Anastasia. This weekend was the Casino Masquerade party to raise money for a Children's Clinic. It was actually something my mother was involved in.

I pulled into the garage, getting out of the car and headed in the house. Kate was sitting on the couch with Elliot. They looked at me as I walked through the room.

"Hey, Elliot, how's it going?" I asked looking at him.

"It's good and you, Mr.-Christian?" He asked correcting himself.

"Great actually, thanks for asking. Kate," I said looking at her. "Where is Ana?" I asked.

"She's up in yalls room taking a shower and getting ready to go out for dinner," Kate stated.

I nodded to her and replied, "Okay. I'm going to go up and change. Be right back."

Heading up the stairs as I loosened up my tie. I reached the second floor and headed to our room. Opening the door; I saw Anastasia as she was getting dressed. Well, actually she was in her bra and panties. My eyes scanned her body as I stood gawking at her.

I walked up to her greeting her. "Hey, baby, damn you look scrumptious in your outfit," I said licking my lips.

Ana rolled her eyes at me saying, "I'm just in my bra and panties…" she stopped mid sentence as she realized that is exactly what I meant. "Oh you mean…" as she blushed at me and I nodded to her. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you," she replied.

At first I wasn't going to tell her but I decided I better since we didn't need any secrets between us.

"Well, actually, I just left the school," I started saying.

Her eyes went wide as she spoke, "What? We didn't see you. Where?"

I smiled and started unbuttoning my shirt. "I was snooping a little bit. Not really on you, just on Jose. I was getting sick and tired hearing from Sawyer that he's still trying to talk to you after a week has gone by."

"What did you do, Christian?" she asked looking back at me. Her eyes were wide, but not accusatory. That was good.

"Let's just say that I made sure, he wouldn't try to talk to you again," I replied as my voice became a little dark.

"Oh? How is that?" she asked as her were dilated.

Hmmm...well this was certainly different. This normally only happened when she was turned on.

My eyes meeting hers, I asked, "You really want to know?" She nodded her head as her eyes never left mine.

"Okay, well lets see, once I pulled up in the school parking lot I was looking around; just to see if I could spot him. He came out a few minutes before you and Kate did. I saw him looking your way as he watched you get in the car and drive off. Sawyer had notified me that Jose been still trying to talk to you even after that whole week has gone by."

She breathed out, "I see...go on."

"I got out of my car, walked towards him, he didn't hear me though, until I slammed his car door just as he just opened it. I pushed him up against car, grabbing his hair with my fist forcing him to stay still."

Anastasia gasped, her eyes were now hooded with need as she continued looking at me. Her breathing was laboured, as I saw her thighs quenched suddenly. Fuck! Was she getting turned on? Could my being forcefulness with Jose be turning her on? I continued on retelling what exactly happened word for word.

"... and when he didn't answer me the first time, I held on him tighter, whispered in his ear saying, ' _I said, do we understand each other?'_ He finally grunted that he'd stay away," I said to her as her body went limp and she sat on the corner of the bed.

Anastasia just sat there, all flushed, biting her bottom lip as she does when she was turned on. I stood there watching her as she tried to calm herself down.

I asked huskily, "Why Anastasia Steele you're turned on right now, aren't you baby?"

"Umm...I…." she said trying to moisten her lips.

Walking up to her, grabbing her hand standing her up next to me. My hands on her face as I held her chin.

"Be honest with me...you're turned on by the fact I was rough with Jose aren't you? You like the fact that I twisted his wrist, pushing him up against his own car telling him to stay the fuck away from you. Aren't you?" I asked again in a husky tone.

She tried to look away from me, but I wouldn't let her. Here she stood in her bra and panties, flushed as hell. Hell, I bet she's even wet. My hand seeked her covered pussy and sure enough there was moisture building down there.

"Oh, you are turned on my dear. Very wet indeed. So you like it when I get all hot and bothered and protective of you. Jealous. Controlling. And possessive," I said to her my face so close to hers.

"Christian…" she gasped out, her breath hitched.

"Yes?" I asked again my lips so close to hers.

"I...I…" she said, barely audible.

"Say it, Anastasia. Say to me that turned you on. I want to hear you say it," I mumbled to her, our bodies so close together.

"I was turned on…" she began to say.

"Huh huh...go on," I replied my forehead resting on hers.

"By you getting rough with Jose." She stated to me.

I growled to her, "I thought so…" my lips took hers in a very passionate kiss.

Her tongue sought out mine as I laid her on the bed, me going down with her. My hand went on a mission as it slid down her torso all the way down to her panties. I slipped my fingers in and felt the wetness seeping out.

Grabbing her wrists as I pinned them above her head, Ana's eyes shot open wide as she felt my fingers swipe her clit. She moaned. My face close to hers as she could feel my hot breath fan her cheeks. I began dirty talking to her as I finger fucked her.

"Was it the fact I pinned him roughly to the car that got to you baby?" I asked my fingers pumping in and out more causing her to moan.

"Or the fact, I told him to stay the fuck away from you?" I asked while my thumb hit her throbbing clit as she groaned at me.

"Fuck, Christian!" she yelped out.

"Was it my jealous, controlling, possessive nature," I asked adding another finger inside of her making her squirm with need. Closing her eyes, arching her back, forcing her chest forward as I continued my fingers pumping at a fast rate.

"Or all of the above, baby?" I asked her pussy clenching onto my fingers as she was about to come. I pulled them out quickly leaving her without an orgasm.

"Damn it, Christian!" She cried out her eyes shot open again looking into mine.

"Well? Answer me. Was it all the above?" I asked smirking at her.

"Fuck yes! All of it! Now make me come, Christian!" she commanded looking back at me.

I smiled continuing, "That's all you had to say, Ana. Like I said you are a kitten in the bedroom."

Sticking my fingers back inside, pumping them in and out hitting her g spot and clit. Knowing her orgasm would be loud; I covered her mouth with mine as I swallowed her scream when she came. I knew we wouldn't have time for me, but that was okay. We'd make love later.

After she came down from her high, we looked at each other for a moment, the air crackling between us. Her breathing becoming normal again. I got up, washed my hands and came back to where she was as she finished getting dressed. She looked over at me as I stood there watching her.

"What was that earlier," she asked.

"I do believe they call it getting finger fucked, Ana," I said beginning to change clothes. I wore jeans and a blue sweater.

She shook her head in amazement. "That's not what I meant and you know it. What I mean is how did you know?"

"How did I know you were turned on by what I did to Jose?" I asked. She nodded. "Your body gave you away baby."

"Oh," she breathed out.

"Seriously, baby. Do you not get that I know that body of yours by now? I mean, your breathing was laboured, you were flushed and your quenched your thighs together wanting to get some friction in between them. I just helped it along."

She began to swear. "Jesus what's wrong with me? How could I get turned on when…"

I walked back to her again. Holding her arms, I replied, "Ana- there is nothing wrong with getting turned on by your boyfriend. Especially if that boyfriend is me." I smirked back.

She playfully hit me in the chest. "Christian!"

I laughed. "What? I'm just being honest. But seriously, it's okay baby. There is nothing wrong with you. You think it's wrong to get turned on by me being protective of you, is that it?"

"It's just that...Jose used to be my best friend, and now…" her voice trailed off.

"And now you've got a hot boyfriend who will do anything to protect you," I finished for her. "You like the fact that I get down right jealous; sometimes will get very controlling at times and very protective; that it confused you to some degree."

"Yes...I've never experienced this before."

"That makes two of us doll. I wasn't exactly planning on doing what I did. But seeing him watching as you came out...well it set off alarms in me. I wanted to make sure he knew how serious we were. We can talk more about this later. Elliot and Kate were waiting for us downstairs. I'm sure they're getting hungry. So let's go eat shall we?"

We held hands as we walked down stairs into the great room. Once we approached them; I saw the look in my daughters face. She was smiling so big and he couldn't keep his eyes off her either. Kate was right; love at first sight.

"You two ready to go?" I asked the young couple.

They both nodded, as I lead us all into the garage. No speedster tonight we were taking my casual car tonight. I opened the door for Ana, as Eliot did for Kate. Very much a gentleman. It's hard to believe he and Elliot were cousins. I got in myself, as I drove us to our destination.

I held Ana's hand as we drove, listening to the tunes in the car.

 **A/N: So, was this chapter everything you thought it would be? I wanted to show a little edgy darker side of Christian, without it being too much. This chapter is a little shorter...but I will get another chapter this week. Until then...**


	12. Chapter 12: Engaging Proposals

**NSE**

 **Ch 12: Engaging Proposals**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

We made it to the five star restaurant. I had made reservations for us. Once we entered the building, I alerted the hostess. She took us to a spot far in the back where it was secluded but yet around a few other people. I pulled out Ana's chair as Eliot did for Kate. Such a gentleman, I thought.

We looked over the menus and ordered our food. Once the waitress walked away, Eliot held Kate's hand as he looked in her eyes. Wow! These two were definitely in love. I reached over and grabbed Ana's hand as well. I could relate to Eliot on how he felt towards my daughter, my feelings for Ana were the same..

I looked over to Elliot and spoke. "So, I hear from Kate you wanted to ask me a question. I'm all ears."

Eliot looked at me after breaking his gaze with Kate. "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things. One concerning Kate and my relationship with her."

I quirked my eyebrow to Eliot. "And the other thing would be?" I had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to talk about Jose.

"The other would be Jose...ahem….first let me say this, I do not approve of how he has been treating Ana here. He's been totally out of line since the party. He is my cousin and I have reached out to him. So far he has refused to listen to me. So I wanted you to know that while he is family to me, I have no hard feelings towards you when it comes to my cousin. And I have heard from his mother, they are seeking to get him help."

Hmmm...that is good news about Jose. However; I did feel that I needed to come clean to Elliot about his cousin.

"Eliot, I really appreciate you talking to me about him. I do want you to know that I did have an altercation with him earlier."

Kate gasped hearing this news. She looked right at me. "When did this happen?"

I directed my eyes to Kate. "It was right after school. Sawyer has called me to tell me that Jose had still been trying to talk to Ana at school still," I looked at my girl as her breathing became laboured again and her skin was flushed. I shook my head in amazement; we'd talk about that more later. "I confronted him after you two left the school premises. I wanted him to know that Ana was completely off limits to him."

"Wow! I had no idea things have went that far," Kate said, exasperated.

"Neither did I," Eliot spoke up. He looked at Anastasia, "I'm so very sorry that this has been happening Ana. I know he was a good friend to you at one time."

Ana looking back at Elliot. "Thank you, it is rather strange as he was my best friend at one point. But, he has to realize that I love Christian, and that our relationship could have only been friendship. I just had to distance myself from him was all."

"I totally understand," Eliot replied.

Dinner had arrived just then. Thankfully I didn't have to change the subject. We all ate our dinner making casual conversation.

"Elliot, what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked while taking a bite out of my food.

He wiped his mouth, taking a drink of the water in front of him. "Christian, I wanted you to know that I love Kate very much and I will do anything and everything to make her happy." He grabbed her hand clasping it with his. They both looked at each other and smiled. He continued, "I wanted to ask for your permission to marry, Kate."

I looked back at my daughter who was beaming with happiness. How could I say no to that?

"Eliot," I said, "Welcome to the family son. I know you will make her very happy as you already have."

"Thank you sir-Christian. I wanted your blessing before I proposed to Kate."

"I appreciate that," I replied to him.

At that moment I thought we were going to continue eating but Eliot got up from his chair, bent down on one knee right in front of Kate. Both ladies gasped as what was about to take place. Heck, I was even stunned.

"Kate, my love, you have made me the happiest man alive. The night we met, I knew you were the one for me. You are the most beautiful woman on the planet, and it would be an honor if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the black box in his hand. Inside nestled in the velvet was a princess cut ring. The diamond was huge!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kate shouted out as he slipped the ring on her finger.

She lept in his arms as they hugged and kissed. Everyone around us clapped and cheered for them. I saw Ana's face and she had tears of joy streaming down her face for Kate. Our day is next Anastasia, I told myself.

Ana and I stood as we hugged them and congratulated them as well. Wow! I couldn't believe my daughter just became engaged! I was very happy she met the one. I planned to ask Ana very soon as well. We had our dessert, I paid the check, though Elliot insisted on paying for it. I told him next time. We drove home in silence listening to the music. I looked back to see Elliot and Kate snuggled together. They were so sweet. I couldn't wait until that could be us-Ana and myself.

We finally pulled into the driveway, Kate and Elliot got out as they wanted to take a drive by themselves. That left Ana and I alone. I pulled into the garage, letting the door down. We went into the house together but Ana was very quiet.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, wringing her hands.

"Then why do you look so nervous?" I asked my eyes meeting hers.

"It's just all so overwhelming is all. Kate and Elliot getting married, you having an altercation with Jose earlier…me liking it…"

"Why don't we go on up the the bedroom and we can talk, okay?" I asked her.

We proceeded up the stairs. Ana went to the closet, getting her night stuff then heading to the bathroom. I changed into my pajama pants, then crawled into the bed. Ana joined me shortly afterward.

Looking at her as I spoke, "Now where were we? Oh yes we were talking about what happened earlier, Jose right?"

She nodded, acknowledging it. I reached out to her, clasping her hand in mine. "Anastasia, you were confused as what you felt earlier correct?" she nodded again. "Okay...well first of all why don't you tell me what it was you were feeling and we will go from there."

Her eyelids opened wider as she looked back at me. "I don't know exactly...it's hard to describe what I was feeling."

"Sweetheart, I told you it was natural to be turned on by your boyfriend."

"Yes, I know that. But this time it was different. A lot different I mean...oh gosh, how do I say this? It's like...this sudden burst of electricity, my stomach had all these butterflies, and then the wetness buildup…" she blew out a breath, "Oh I don't know how to describe it! Hearing you talk about what you did to Jose earlier was just…"

"A major fucking turning on?" I finished asking her.

"Yes…" she said back shaky.

"So let me get this straight, you were worried because when I described to you what I had done to Jose earlier, you were turned on my it, is that correct?"

"Yes, exactly. What's wrong with me, Christian? How could I be turned on by such violence? I don't understand it."

I smiled. "Maybe it's because of the fact your hot boyfriend was protecting your honor. Ana- it turned me on too," I replied.

She looked at me suddenly. "It did?"

"Of course it did. Do you think you were the only one who got hot and bothered by that? Baby, seeing your reaction to what I did earlier was...it fucking turned me on beyond recognition."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Oh yes, baby it did. It's turning me on just thinking about it," I whispered back. "I don't get hard for nothing Ana-," I said pointing to my groin area. "Protecting you is my top priority. However; seeing you get all flushed, laboured breathing and getting sopping wet while I roughed up Jose, knowing that is only I that does it to you, it's downright fucking sexy!" I breathed out as I layed her down under me on the mattress.

I asked seductively, "What do you say to that?" my face close to hers.

Her eyes meeting mine full of lust, "I say it's downright fucking sexy!" she repeated to me.

"You bet it is," I growled my lips meeting hers in a searing kiss. "I think it's safe to say that we both got a rush out of it. What I mean is, while I was retelling you the event of what happened between Jose and myself, I saw how your body reacted to it. I realized that you were turned on by what I had done. That's sexy as hell to me. I don't want to come off as a caveman or anything like that per say, but it was a turn on knowing my girlfriend got a charge of me protecting her. That'll always come first for me."

She was looking up to me with such love in her eyes. "Christian, I love you so very much. I sometimes have to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming or not. This whole thing between us started out as lust. I have daydreamed about us a million times but yet felt ashamed by it too because you were my best friends father. I told myself that it wasn't right. But yet I felt this pull to you that I couldn't even explain."

I gave her a chaste kiss. "Oh, Ana, I felt the same way darling. I'm in awe of you...you totally take my breath away. Never in a million years did I ever think you and I would end up together. But we did. You have made my life complete Ana. I'm very much in love with you," I leaned down and kissed her.

My tongue came out as it slid across her mouth, making her whimper. That only fueled the fire between us as our kiss deepened. She pulled me closer to her as we made out in the bed. I held her face in my hand, holding her chin tenderly looking in her eyes. I kissed her hard and passionately. We rolled over to where she was on top. Our hands everywhere, feeling touching every part of our bodies. I pulled her night shirt off loving the fact her pert nipples were taught.

My fingers slid over them as I heard her gasp from my touch. My hand found its way into her hair, pushing it back from her face, curling it behind her head bringing her closer to me. I played with her nipples with my fingers, feeling myself growing harder with every touch.

Her hand sliding up and down on my chest, I knew she could feel my growl building within me. She slid her hand down my torso going to my groin area, her hand tenderly sliding over my hard cock. I groaned from her touch.

"Ana!" I whispered out wanting to feel more.

She grabbed my cock through the fabric, rubbing up and down my shaft.

"Fuck! Baby, you're driving me crazy!" I moaned out.

She began to work on me at that moment. Ana began to take my pants off sliding them all the way. My cock standing attention. Her hand grasping it again as she went up and down on it with a firm hold. My body began to tingle all over from her touch.

"Does this feel good baby?" she asked seductively.

"Oh god yes!" I moaned out, my body arching to hers.

Suddenly I felt her wet lips on it. Sliding it up and down on the shaft, licking the precum off.

"Hmmm...Christian!" she moaned.

Oh holy hell what did I do to deserve this beautiful woman?! Her mouth engulfing my cock, feeling her wet mouth on it was almost too much as I jerked.

"Fuck woman!" I growled out.

But she kept going, teasing the hell out of me as she used both her hand and mouth. Oh god, I felt my balls tighten and my body was going insane flying high in the clouds! I felt the tightness and looked up at her. She had it all way in her mouth hitting her throat!

"Ana, back away! I'm about to…" just as I was about to say it she used her teeth a little scraping my cock. Fuck that was too much as my body started convulsing, my hips thrust harder making her gag some, but she still held her own. Sucking, scraping using her hand until I couldn't take it anymore!

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I shouted, convulsing and thrusting as I had cum in her mouth. She took it all as it popped out of her mouth!

I've never experience a blow job like that before. I had laid there and getting my wits about me, catching my breath. I leaned my head up looking at her, seeing a big smile on her face made me happy.

"You are without a doubt the most incredible woman I've ever met! That was unbelieveable! Jesus!"

"We aim to please, Mr. Grey," she purred.

Oh boy hearing her say that made me stir again. I leaned up, looking her in the eyes as I'm sure she could see the lust in them.

"Oh baby, it's your turn now!" I wiggled my eyebrows to her.

She said back, "Let me see what you got, Christian!" her eyes sparkled back to me.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no fucking idea what you got yourself into!" My lips were on hers in an instant!

Ana would be begging me soon to give her an orgasm, not that she has too by all means. But to make her squirm, whimper with need for me to touch her, how could I not pay her back?

I laid her on her back as we kissed. Breaking away I looked at her body glowing beneath me. Knowing that it was me that made her flush this way. So pink and yet creamy too. My hands slid down her torso, gingerly over her nipples, her breath hitched. Sliding my tongue down her body, licking and sucking her skin.

"Is this nice, Ana? Do you like this, baby?" I asked seductively.

She breathed out, "Yes! Oh yes!"

I continued on, kissing in between her thighs, feeling the wetness seep through her panties. My fingers inched inside of the silky material as she sighed out in contemptment. Sliding my fingers barely over her pussy making her breath catch as her body arches wanting me to touch her in that very spot.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked her.

"Touch me, Christian!" she bellowed.

I smiled knowing I was driving her crazy. My fingers slid onto her folds barely touching. She gasped again. I leaned down running my tongue on her folds still not going in.

"Fuck, Christian!"

I looked up at her smirking as I said, "Am I getting to you, Ana?"

My tongue slid inside of her pussy in between her folds lapping in her juices. Lightly biting at her clit, feeling her body jerk beneath me. Sliding my fingers inside too, working around with my tongue. I felt her pussy contract around me. Pulsing my fingers in and out as my tongue drank her. Sucking in her clit making her moan with need! I knew she was close.

Pulling my fingers out her eyes flew open, looking back at me just in time as I dove deep inside her with my hard dick.

"Oh! Christian!" she cried out in pleasure.

"When you come baby, I want it to be because of my hard cock diving in and out!" I growled as I thrust hard and fast. In and out hitting deep within her core. Feeling her body vibrate under mine continuing on.

Sliding my hand down, my fingers feeling her clit, pinching it as I drove my cock all the way out and back in! Her muscles clenched to my dick, I felt my own balls harden ready for release. I was thrusting so much that we heard headboard bang the wall.

"Yes, yes, yes!" we both screamed out in pleasure.

Feeling her come with me. "I'm coming, Christian!"

Grunting I followed, "So am I, baby!"

I pulsed until I couldn't do anymore, crashing on top of her both of us spent. After we both caught our breaths, I looked down at my girl. Her face glowed with such love and joy.

"Oh, Anastasia Steele, you were meant to be mine. There is no way I can live without you, you are the air I breath."

She loving smiled back at me. "Oh Christian, I love you."

I couldn't wait any longer. "Marry me, Ana," I stated to her.

"What?" she asked suddenly.

"I said, marry me. I need to know that you are indeed mine in every way."

"Christian...I am yours. Always."

"Then marry me, Ana." I replied back.

We both sat up in the bed. She looked at me in shock.

"But Christian...I'm not…"

I cut her off. "Anastasia, let me speak for a moment. You say you aren't ready. How could you not be? You said yourself, I'm all that you want, right?" She nodded. "Then why are we waiting. Kate is marrying Elliot soon. I don't want to wait anymore...please don't make me wait. I have never made love with anyone as I have you just now. You baby, it's all you that I want. Marry me." I stated again looking deep in her eyes.

She stared back at me and looked down. "Christian, I do love you...believe me I do. I'm just not quite ready yet. I'm sorry." Her eyes moved back to mine.

I sighed, moving off the bed and looking away from her. I felt the sting of tears threatening my eyes. I pulled my pajama pants back up.

"Christian…" she started saying.

"Fine. I'll wait." I gritted back, not wanting to show how hurt I was.

"Baby," she began as she came towards me, touching my shoulders as I flinched.

"Don't! I understand. It's fine, Ana," my voice a little more stern.

"Can't we at least talk about this?" she asked standing before me looking back at me.

I looked at her, knowing she could see the hurt in my eyes.

"Talk about what? The fact that you won't marry me? The fact that I made love to you just now, pouring my heart out to you asking you to be my wife and you said no. What part of that don't you understand?"

"Christian…this is not just about you. I'm not Kate. I don't want to get married just because they are."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked back angrily. "We have been heading that direction for a while now Anastasia. It should be no surprise to you that I want you for my wife."

"I know that...I just feel like you are asking me because they just got engaged. Like you have something to prove."

I walked closer to her, but still stood inches away from her. "What is wrong with me wanting to marry you? Yeah, so they just got engaged. Personally I don't understand where all of this is coming from. Why are you so suddenly anti-marriage?"

"I'm not. All I'm saying Christian is that I feel you want to prove something...its like its become more a challenge to you or something. I guess in a way I imagined you asking me to marry you a little differently was all."

Ahh I get it. She needed a little more romance in the proposal.

"Hearts and flowers...you mean a little more romance rather than having sex then asking you to marry me. Sort of the way Elliot did with Kate."

She smiled back at me. "Yes, exactly sort of. Look, I get that you got very emotional earlier as I did too. But...a proposal is every girl's dream. I just wanted to be more romantic than us having sex and you asking me."

"If you want more romance, that I could do. I'm sorry sweetie, you were right. I just got a little caught up in the fact they did get engaged first and we didn't. I apologize for that. Be prepared Anastasia. When I do ask you in the romantic way, please don't turn me down my heart couldn't take the rejection."

"I assure you, Christian, that if you were to romance me, there is no way I could ever turn you down."

Looking at my girl, I knew the exact way I planned to propose to her. Get ready Anastasia because here I come!

 **A/N: Okay so he asked her and she said no. But don't think he is going to take it lying down. He has a few things up his sleeve. The Masquerade/Casino party will be in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Masquerade Ball

**NSE**

 **Ch 13: Masquerade Ball**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

The weekend was finally here, the night of the masquerade ball. My daughter Kate was recently engaged to Elliott Montgomery as he surprised her at dinner a few days ago. The ball was to be held at the Four Seasons hotel. My secretary and my mother discussed all the details. I couldn't wait to attend the ball with Anastasia, that would be our coming out party to everyone that we're together.

Speaking of my girl, I hadn't seen her all day as my daughter kept her incognito pretty much the whole day. The girls spent the day getting glammed up. I was aching to be with her again after a long day.

I was dressed in a black Armani suit complete with a black mask. The costume felt sort of like Zorro who was waiting for his princess. I kept watching the time, wanting it to hurry up. The doorbell rang as I answered it. It was Elliot who arrived dressed in a dark navy suit with a navy mask.

"Elliot, you look great!" I told him and ushered him into the foyer.

"Thank you, Christian. So do you. Have you seen the girls yet?" he asked.

"Nope. Kate has kept Ana away from me the whole day. I'm ready to see her though."

Speaking of we finally heard their voices as Kate made her way down the stairs.

"Ana, I'm telling you, you look stunning. My father will love the dress and the whole package trust me," Kate said, coming down the stairs, as she looked up to the second floor.

Elliot and I greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful, Kate. Is everything okay?" I asked her. Kate was dressed in a turquoise sequined gown. It showed off her blue-grey eyes.

"Yes, everything is great, dad. She's just a bit nervous." Kate answered as Elliot grabbed her hand and kissed it. The two of them beamed at each other. Meanwhile I was waiting for Anastasia to make her appearance.

"Ana! We're waiting for you. Please come down…" I started to say as she appeared before my eyes stopping me in mid sentence.

Wow! She was so beautiful! Her long brunette locks hung in waves as her silver-grey dress sparkled when the light hit it. The skirt of the dress flowed as she walked down the stairs. The mask she wore accentuated her dress and make-up. Anastasia Steele totally took my breath away.

Just as she stood before me on the very last step she asked, "You were saying, Mr. Grey…" her voice light her eyes looked into mine. Her face hidden behind the mask, but she removed it revealing flawless glowing skin. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Anastasia...you look absolutely breathtaking!" I said, lifting her hand to my lips as well.

"Thank you, Christian," she said her eyes not leaving mine.

In a fake british accent, I whispered, "Your chariot awaits my lady."

"Thank you kind sir," she replied in a mock british accent as well, smiling back at me. As soon as she said Sir that stirred up feelings I never knew existed. It went straight to my groin, but of course we had to get to the ball. The limousine was just right outside as we all got in.

Ana was sitting beside me in the limo. Kate and Elliot stretched themselves out on the other side of us. Ana however; kept moving her hips in a circular motion doing things to me that I couldn't even control as I groaned. Fucking hell she's trying to kill me!

"Is something the matter, Christian?" she asked turning her head looking at me. Ana wore a smirk on her face, she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

Matching her look, I replied, "Like you don't know, woman. You're causing a problem and the night had just got started."

She feigned innocence. "Like whatever do you mean?" she replied, as she moved again only this time her hand moved down to my semi hard cock squeezing it gently in her hand.

"Baby, if you don't want me to attack you as soon as we get there, I suggest you stop what you are doing right now. There is only so much a man can take," I growled to her.

She pursed her lips outward, saying, "Party pooper."

"Keep it up sweetheart if you want to arrive at the ball in a dress ripped to shreds that your boyfriend tore off to have his wicked way with you before we even get in there. That'll for sure get the gossip rags attention," I replied darkly, not recognizing my own voice.

I guessed hearing my tone and my eyes never leaving her gaze must have done something to her as she gasped, her eyes widened as saucers.

"Holy fuck!" she said out loud.

"If you wish my dear it can be a hard fuck. Just tell me when and where, I'll make it happen." I wiggled my eyes to her, letting her know I meant every word.

We made it to the ball. Once we pulled up to the valet entrance, all the reporters were taking pictures as there were lots of flashes. The limo came to a stop. Elliot and Kate got out first. I looked over at my girl.

"You ready? Our first coming out since we started dating."

"Actually, to be technical, we fucked then started dating," Ana replied haughtily.

Oh my, she's getting a smart mouth on her! I kind of like it.

"We haven't even began to fuck my dear. But, we have to save that for later. Let's go."

I got out first, a few flashes went off. I grabbed Ana's hand pulling her up as she stood next to me. Soon all the cameras were going off like crazy. She held her mask in her hand while we walked on the red carpet in the middle of the entry way.

The reporters were yelling out my name wanting to take my picture as she and I posed for them. One asked who the beautiful woman next to me was.

"My girlfriend, Anastasia Steele," I replied with a big smile on my face and the bulbs went crazy taking her pictures as well. Ana stood there poised as ever as she smiled for the cameras. I looked back at her giving her a wink.

I saw the doors and headed that way. I waved to the flock of reporters saying, "Thank you! Have a great night!" We headed inside the door as the doorman opened them.

Inside there was a few tables where people signed up to get there chips to play at the casino tables. We walked further into the room where it was all decorated in black, silver and grey. The chandeliers sparkled too.

There were a lot of mover and shakers who came to the event, which was good so we could raise lots of money for the children. It was a charity near and dear close to my mother's heart. My mom and dad saw us as they headed our way. Mom gave me a hug and Ana as well.

"You two look great! Did you see Kate's engagement ring? It's huge!" Mom said in excitement.

"Yes I did. Elliot did good." I replied to mom.

"Will there be wedding bells ringing for you two soon?" Mom asked looking at us both. Ana turned beet red while I chuckled.

"Soon, mom," I replied back as Ana looked back at me. I gave her another wink. Suddenly Jack Hyde appeared with his daughter Tanya.

"Hello, Christian, It's nice to finally see you in person." Jack said looking at me reverting his eyes to my Anastasia.

He looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. I didn't like it one fucking bit. Putting my arm around her waist bringing her closer to my body. Tanya looked at me as if she couldn't believe I brought Ana with me. She rolled her eyes, looking away.

"And who is this beautiful creature standing beside you?" Jack asked as he grabbed her hand kissing it. Back off, asshole! She's mine!

"This is _my_ girlfriend, Anastasia Steele," I replied back tightly, putting emphasis on the my part.

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Steele," Jack replied in a tone to Ana I didn't like.

What is it about these men wanting what I have? Its because you have a beautiful woman on your arm Grey, I told myself.

"Thank you," Ana replied quietly trying to be nice to Jack.

I heard a song come on which I liked, plus I wanted to get her away from him quickly.

Looking at Ana I said, "Come dance with me."

Leaving Jack and Tanya standing there as I lead us to the dance floor. Holding Ana close to me as we swayed listening to the song together. Taking her hand as I twisted Ana out and back to me again.

"Christian, you're really good at this!" she exclaimed to me. "But why do I have the feeling this is more about a pissing contest."

"Maybe because it is," I replied back. "I didn't like the way he looked at you. This was my way of showing him whom you belong to."

Just then they switched the song to Earned it, that song reminded me of us too. She had totally bewitched me. Pulling Ana closer to me, I could feel her hot breath on my face. Our gazes were intense as we looked in each others eye. I leaned closer and whispered seductively in her ear.

"This song reminds me of you and me."

Ana pulled back slightly, looking in my eyes again. "Oh? How is that?"

"Oh baby...isn't it obvious? Because you're mine. No one will ever take you away from me. Not Jose, Jack or any other man for that matter."

"Wow! You sound intense, Christian."

"Anastasia, you make it look like it's magic...I see nobody but you. I'm never confused..."

It was as if we were the only two people in the room. We danced together so perfectly. The way we moved gracefully on the dance floor together, so in sync. We were one person, who glided over the whole dance floor, our eyes glued to each other. Our bodies close together as we swayed to the music; like magnets no one could tear us apart.

Ana surprised me with a new dance move as she took my hands, holding them up in the air with hers, then putting them behind her back. She leaned back, shoving her chest in my face, and back up again. It was the most seductive thing she's ever done!

"What was that about?" I asked still dancing.

"That was me showing Tanya you are mine."

Damn! I liked that about Ana, she was a fierce lioness.

The song was almost over. I wanted to show Anastasia how seductive I could be. Palming her face with my hands, using my thumb as it slid in partly through her mouth. She sucked the tip in her mouth, using her tongue to taste it; the most erotic thing I've ever experienced. My lips descended to hers as we were in a lip lock in the middle of the dance floor. I growled moving my hands, thrusting them in her hair, deepening the kiss. I was so lost in the kiss, that I forgotten where we were until everyone clapped and cheered for us. I broke the kiss soundly, looking deep in her eyes, panting.

That's when I decided now was the time. We had everyone's attention. So I dropped to my knee in front of Ana making her gasp. Everyone around us froze as they stood watching.

"Anastasia Steele, you are the most breath taking woman I have ever met. My love for you has grown each day. I will do my best to make you happy every single day of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" I asked taking out the ring box and opening it in front of her. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I looked up to Anastasia who was now crying.

"Yes! Yes, Christian I will marry you!" she shouted as she came down to hug me as well. I slid the ring on her finger as we shared a kiss together while everyone clapped and said congratulations.

My parents came us to us hugging us. Ana's parents appeared also as they were smiling too. I had invited them to come knowing I was proposing tonight.

Ray said to his daughter, "Ana, you look so beautiful and happy."

"I am dad, thank you."

Carla hugged her daughter as well. "Congratulations, baby!"

However; I needed to go to say a few words to get the benefit started. Looking over at Ana I said, "Baby, I will be right back," giving her a quick kiss as I went up to the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome!" Everyone cheered and clapped. "Thank you all for coming to raise money for the children's charity. As you all know ten percent of your winnings at the casino will go to the charity. We will also have an auction later tonight as well. The auction is for any single ladies or bachelor's who'd like to win a date with him/her. I would also make a note that I myself will not be auctioned off as I just became engaged to that beautiful woman right there, Anastasia Steele. I'm officially off the market. You all have fun and spend that money! Take care." I said, as I walked off the stage.

Walking towards Ana as she smiled back at me. "Was that necessary what you said up there?"

I looked back at the stage and then Ana. "What? Oh you mean about the auction? Of course I did. The auction is for the singles as we are not single anymore. I'm just making sure that a few people here know we are not available anymore."

"Ahh huh huh, I see," she replied giggling.

"You know what they say, if you like it then you should put a ring on it. That's what I did. Now let's enjoy the party as an engaged couple." I said leading us to the Casino room to play.

We got to a Poker table, even though Ana was underage to be gambling, I had her to set by me for good luck. I had bet fifty thousand dollars. There were a few more players at the table including Jack Hyde; sort of ironic. The dealer dealt the cards out to us.

Jack said, "How about I up the ante here and bet another twenty thousand dollars? Christian you in?" He asked looking my way. The rest of the players folded as they looked between me and Jack.

Looking him in the eyes and I replied, "I didn't realize you were rolling in the dough Jack." Knowing full well the shape his company was in.

He looked back at me saying, "Let's just say I had mad money stashed away and leave it at that."

Our eyes matched the tone of our voices. Hard and cryptic. "Fine. I'll take that bet. I'm in.

The dealer asked me, "Do you need any cards?"

"One please," I replied, looking at it quickly, then put the trash card down. Jack was watching me intently.

The dealer asked Jack, "Do you need any cards sir?"

Jack looked at me as he looked back at his hand. Looking back at me he stated, "No, I'm good."

I could tell things were getting rather tense at the table between Jack and I. We stared each other down, he was the first to break off the serious gaze.

"Okay, show your cards gentleman," the dealer responded.

Laying mine out on the table as there was a few gasps around the table. I stated, "A straight flush," I replied, staring back at Jack.

His eyes went dark quick. "Damn it!" he replied, slamming his cards on the table. He had a four of a kind. It was a close call.

The dealer spoke, "Well gentlemen, you played a nice game."

I replied to the dealer. "Thank you. Please donate all the money to charity."

"But sir, all you have to donate is ten percent. Are you sure?" the dealer asked.

"I'm well aware. Donate it all please," I replied to the dealer and looking back at Jack.

"Nice game," I said, holding out my hand to shake his.

Jack just looked back at me angrily. "Is this your way of making me look bad in front of all these people, Christian?" he questioned.

I pulled back my hand. Looking him back in the eyes, "No, Jack, it was a just a friendly nice game of poker. I intended on giving it all to charity."

Jack's eyes went straight to Anastasia. "So that you could impress your girlfriend here," he replied haughtily.

I directed my look to Anastasia and back at Jack. "For your information I don't have to do anything to make an impression on her. FYI, Jack, she's now my fiance so back off," I replied sternly.

Entwining her fingers with mine we were about to leave the area when Jack said something.

"Miss Steele, when you are ready for a real man come and see me. I'll make it worth your while," Jack replied, hitting on Anastasia. People around us made an oh sound.

Anastasia gasped and his comments stopped me in my tracks, letting go of Ana's hand and walking into Jack's personal space. I could feel Ana and by passers staring back at mine and Jack's confrontation.

"Watch what you say to my fiance, Jack," I growled to him continuing on, "If I recall we just made a business deal to get your company back on track. Leave my girl alone or the deal is off." I said, my voice dark and jaw twitching trying not to show off too much anger.

"You can't do that. We made a deal," his voice exasperated.

"Deals can be broken Jack. Remember that. As far as Anastasia, she's spoken for. Keep your eyes and hands off her. Do you understand?" I replied, not backing off. Our noses almost touching in our stance. Jack stomped off angrily without saying a word.

Anastasia come up beside me as I watched Jack leave. She put her hands on my shoulders trying to relax me. It worked.

"Are you okay, Christian?" she asked looking me in the eyes.

I smiled back at her. "You mean with him? Of course. I deal with men like that all the time. But what got me was his interest in you. Come, let's go have some more fun and forget about him. Its our night." I said as we walked around holding hand. I could see her diamond ring that I had given shine in the light.

They had the auction and raised over one million dollars in it. We finally gotten to eat diner and it was great. Ana and I enjoyed our night with family and friends. I still couldn't believe we were engaged to be married. Ana and I danced a little more. I could see her ring sparking as the light hit it.

"You like the ring?" I asked her holding her body to mine as we danced.

"I love it. It's gorgeous. So you had it planned to ask me to marry you tonight didn't you?"

"I wanted it to be memorable for you and romantic. I was thinking maybe we could ask Elliot and Kate to make it a double wedding. They're planning to get married this summer. What do you say?" I asked Ana.

"Y-you want to get married this summer?" she stuttered out.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to wait anymore. We can talk to them tomorrow about it as they plan to set the date soon.

"But that doesn't give us much time to plan…" she started saying.

"Ana- I think with my mother and Kate, we can put together a wedding. I was also going to hire a wedding planner for Kate if she wants one. I can do that for you-us as well. I say let's talk to them tomorrow and see what they say. Im sure they wont mind."

Ana laughed. "Why do I have the feeling you already talking to Kate about this."

"Not yet but I mentioned it to Elliot. He was okay with the idea but had to run it by Kate first."

"If you'd like a summer wedding, I'm all in Christian." Anastasia replied happily.

"Good. We will talk to them tomorrow but first I have special planned for us tonight. Come with me." I replied,leading her to the location.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we walked to an enclosed location.

"You'll see." I said to her.

I led her to a dark balcony of the hotel. I told her to keep walking. I followed behind her until she came to a site. There were lit candles, red roses everywhere and the orchestra. She looked back at me as my eyes met hers.

"You did this?" she whispered.

"This is they way I actually set out to propose to you...but my plans got thwarted. However, it's never too late to do it all over again," I replied to her.

Getting down on my knee in front of her, I gave her a long stemmed red rose. Looking her in the eyes as I said, "Anastasia Steele, you came into my life like a whirlwind. You have stolen my heart that I thought was dead forever. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked down at me. "Wow Christian, you have blown me away. I thought what you did earlier was romantic...but this...it took my breath away. And yes, I will marry you," she whispered back.

"I love you, Anastasia Steele," I whispered and instructed the orchestra to begin playing.

I wiped the tears that fell across her cheek with my thumb while Unchained Melody played in the background. We just danced to the music looking in each others eye as I whispered the lyrics in her ear.

" _Whoooa, my love, my darlin'_

 _I've hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

 _And time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _God speed your love to me…"_

Ana and I moved to the music slowly. Our faces so close that our breath fanned our cheeks. I kissed her forehead, then her nose, just loving the feeling that we were in love.

" _Oh, my love, my darling_

 _I've hungered, for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

 _Time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _God speed your love to me_

 _Lonely mountains gaze_

 _At the stars, at the stars_

 _Waiting for the dawn of the day…"_

I grazed her neck with my lips leaving wet trails behind. Kissing her collarbone as she gasped and moving to her ear kissing and nipping it. Leading my lips to hers again as I kissed her gently. She parted her lips inviting my tongue in. I tasted her mouth as the kiss deepened and became passionate never realizing that the orchestra stopped playing as we were left alone.

She pulled back slightly looking into my eyes as she said my name in a whisper. "Christian…"

My eyes met hers, it was a long gaze and then suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Anastasia!" I whispered back passionately as I pulled her roughly in my arms kissing the hell out of her!

Before long, I had pushed her up against the wall near the balcony area not knowing how we'd gotten there. She and I were in a frenzy mess, tugging at each other, wanting to get closer to each other.

I had a room key in my pocket, knowing later we might be using it. Tearing my lips away from hers saying, "Thank god I gotten us a room here for the night. I say we make use of that room," panting out of breath.

She nodded as we went the back away to our room. We got into the elevator, just as the door closed Ana attacked my lips again. She was the one who pushed me against the wall that time. Holding my face in her hands as she kissed me deep and hard. I was a goner moaning into the kiss as it was so hot she was taking control.

Soon the elevator rang to us as we stopped and walked in the hallway. Putting the card key in as he gave the green light. Just as we stepped into the room we mauled each other. When I told her earlier that I was going to rip the dress off I meant it.

Her breath hitched once she was realized the torn fabric laid in a pool of fabric at her feet. I stripped myself fast, pushing her up against the wall in the room. Holding onto her legs shoving her up more. I entered her fast and hard fucking her up the wall.

"See I told you I'd end up fucking you tonight, Ana!" I panted in between thrusts.

"Oh Christian! Right there! It feels so fucking good!" she cried out in pleasure.

"You better fucking believe it feels good baby! Say my name, Ana! Who it is you belong to? Say it!" I commanded, deep thrusting inside of her.

"Oh...Oh...You, Christian, You!" She moaned out in an orgasm!

I followed behind her. "Oh yes, You Ana! You. Are. Mine!" I growled out emptying in her!

 **A/N: How's that for a proposal? I know some of you were thinking it's too soon for them. But in all honesty it isn't. I had this planned all along. The next chapter they will be discussing the details of the wedding. Plus the girls have to to the song Unchained Melody belongs to its rightful owner.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Grey Thing

**NSE**

 **Ch 14: A Grey Thing**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

What a way to wake up in the morning. I was sleeping good after last night's sex-a-thon. I may have created a monster with Anastasia; she was insatiable, and I thought I was bad with wanting it all the time! She was kissing my unshaven jaw when I woke up. My eyes landed on hers as she looked back at me smiling.

"Good morning, baby," I said, my voice groggy.

"Hmmm...good morning," she replied huskily.

She was straddling me and kissing on my bare chest. I loved how her warm lips felt on my skin and she tickled it with her tongue.

Looking down at her I asked, "Aren't you sore from last night?"

Ana slid down my torso kissing every inch of me.

"Nope, I'm not sore at all. Infact I'm ready to go again," she replied to me.

Ana pulled the covers off me as she worked her way down. She was out beating me. I couldn't count how many times we done it last night. Ana did all the work as she handled my dick and slid onto it. My back arched as I filled her to the kilt.

"Fuck!" I screamed out as she started moving up and down.

"Hmmm this feels good, Christian! Yes, I love this!" she bellowed out as I saw her bounce up and down. She was taking control and Jesus did I like it! Holy hell this was fantastic!

I could feel her juices on my dick as she moved. Every time she moved her hips, I felt the clenching of her tight pussy. Oh lord in heaven, I felt like I was floating in the air! My body was trembling with every move she made on top of me. My balls had tightened once again, it felt like a spring and I was ready to explode like a volcano!

"Ung!" I shouted, feeling everything. The tightness, the wetness, and everything in between. The bed began to squeak as I heard her moaning which spurred me on as well! Tilting my head back as I felt the release coming at any second now.

"You feel that, Christian?" Ana asked me as she was about to come to.

"Fuck yes! Oh god yes!" I shouted my neck still stretched out, showing off my adams apple.

"Well feel it more as I do this!" she said as she bent herself back far enough to where I could feel myself going deeper inside of her. I must have hit her g spot as she shouted, "Yes, yes, that's the spot!" as she came to her orgasm.

My eyes rolled back. "Oh good God! Ana! My Ana!" I screamed out coming hard inside of her. Feeling myself pulsate with everything in me. Soon I felt her land on top of me sated at last, our breathing calming down.

Pulling her hair away from her face I said, "Now that's a fucking wake up call in the morning. I'm surprised the neighbors in the hotel hasn't called and complained on us yet."

"Hmmm…" she replied back as she laid on me.

"You okay, baby?" I asked concerned, leaning my head forward.

"Yeah. Just taking in everything that happened last night. We got engaged, Christian."

Still looking down at her, I replied, "Yes we did sweetie. I'm looking forward to us setting the date." I looked over at the clock and it said 9:30 am. "We need to get going honey so we can be out at check out time, plus eat breakfast. I need a shower too."

I removed her leg from mine as I untangled myself. Getting out of the bed and walked to the bathroom stark naked. Turning on the shower head and getting underneath. God that water felt so good! Anastasia came in the bathroom herself but she was already dressed and was brushing her teeth.

I stepped out, dripping wet. Grabbing a towel drying myself off. Ana was looking at me through the mirror. I smirked at her as she turned and walked out the bathroom. I continued grooming as I shaved and brushed my teeth. We had our breakfast right before we was to check out.

Soon I was at the front desk checking us out. Ana stood in the lobby area waiting for me. The lady at the front desk flirted with me a little.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, Mr. Grey," she replied batting her eyelashes at me.

"Yes we did," I said with a smile.

"We?" she asked, looking at me.

"My fiance and I. Thanks Lauren, you have a great day!" I said leaving the desk.

Just as I was rounding the corner I saw Anastasia and some young kid, well high school kid. He was talking to her animately using his hands. He stood within her personal space, and I was gauging his body language.

I heard her say, "Wow! That's awesome Ethan. I know you worked very hard to get into Harvard. I'm proud of you," she replied and giving him a hug.

Once I got close to them, I cleared my throat. She disengaged herself from the boy as she looked back at me. I saw her smile falter as she knew I wasn't happy with her at the moment.

"Are we all set?" she asked me.

"Yes, I got us checked out." I put the emphasis on the us part. "Who is this gentleman?" I asked her as my eyes went from hers to his.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Ethan Kavanaugh, he's a senior in my class. Ethan, this is my boyfriend-fiance Christian Grey. We just got engaged last night."

Ethan looked right at me, "Oh congratulations to the both of you!" he said shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Ethan. Its nice to make your acquaintance." I replied tightly, still not fully happy that Ana was hugging him earlier.

"Well, Ana, it was nice talking to you. I will see you at graduation," he said, not taking his eyes off me. Okay that was a bit weird.

He walked off, as Ana stood there looking back at me as I did her.

"What?" I asked roughly.

"You were rather standoffish with him. Why were you being so rude?" she asked.

"Maybe it's because my fiance was hanging all over that high school boy and fawning all over him," I retorted angrily. "You know that I'm a jealous man, Anastasia. Especially when it's men in your age rank."

She giggled at me. What the fuck? I was mad at her flirting and she's fucking laughing at me?

"And prey tell what are you laughing at, Ana? This isn't funny!" I shouted, my temper getting the best of me.

"I can't believe you're jealous of him, Christian," she replied giggling.

I walked closer to her, getting her her space. "You know if the shoe were on the other foot, Ana, you'd be jealous too."

She replied with a smirk, "I highly doubt that, Christian. Especially it being him."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" I asked haughtily daring her.

"Because he's gay. He was actually checking you out just before he left."

Oh. Seriously? He did look at me rather strangely. Shit! I couldn't believe I didn't pick up on that.

"He's gay?" I asked questioning her again.

"Yep. He just came out of the closet this year. It seemed he was hiding that part of his life for a long time. I could tell he was rather taken with you, baby. Especially the way he was looking at you," she continued to explain as she toyed with the buttons on my shirt.

I laughed. "So I was jealous for nothing then."

"Yep," she said back looking me in the eyes.

"Fine, I apologize sweetie. But for the record, since we are engaged now, please refrain from hugging other men. I really don't like it. Gay or not," I replied looking back at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Christian. That was not my intention."

I blew out a breath. "I know sweetie...just thinking of you being with someone else, terrifies the hell out of me. I mean we do have quite a bit an age difference between us. I just don't want you to wake up one morning and think you made a mistake marrying me. Your a beautiful woman, Anastasia. I'm just glad I snatched you up when I did."

"Christian, you and I were meant to be. There is no one else. Older or younger. Your it for me. And I have this to prove it," she said, holding up her fisted hand and showing off her ring.

I kissed her ring. Looking in her eyes, I said, "I love you."

She gave me a chaste kiss. "I love you too. Let's go home."

That we did. The valet brought my car to me. He opened the door for her as I got in. I look behind me to make sure it was clear and took off. We got home in time for lunch. I put our stuff away as Ana and Kate were talking. I joined them afterwards.

Kate and Elliot decided to have their wedding at the end of summer right before they go away to college. Though I thought about us having a double wedding, I started realizing that we all should have our own wedding. Plus Ana's taste are pretty simple as Kate's is a little more extravagant. I wanted my daughter to have the wedding she wanted.

"So, sweetheart, how do you want to do this?" I asked her as we were sitting in the kitchen discussing details.

"Hmmm...good question. I really don't want a big to do wedding, just something small and intimate. What about you?" She asked me.

"I agree. Though I'm sure before long the press is going to get a hold of this. I'm surprised it hasn't already," I replied, sort of disappointed.

Kate smiled at me as she at across from Ana and myself. "Actually it has."

I looked back at my daughter. "Seriously? We only got engaged last night. I mean we haven't even announced it in the papers yet."

Kate got up and walked over to the counter where the paper was. Bringing it back as she showed it to us.

"See?" as she pointed it out. Damn! They didn't waste anytime do they?

The headlines read: _The most eligible bachelor isn't eligible anymore! The business owner of Grey House Enterprises is engaged to Anastasia Steele, who will be graduating this spring. Congratulations to the happy couple who were all smiles at last night's events. Plus we noticed how Anastasia flashed her ring for all the women to see. Way to go Ana!_

I looked back at Ana who was beaming at me. Well, at least she wasn't upset. There was even a picture of us on the red carpet.

"Well baby it looks like the cat is out of the bag."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised with that Christian. After all that was a big event," Ana replied.

True. "Truth be told, I'm kind of glad this was done," I said my eyes beaming as well. The fact that _everyone_ will know that she was indeed taken. Yes, everyone included, Jose and now Jack, who seemed to be very fascinated with my girl.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ana asked.

"Because, baby, it will be all over Seattle that you are indeed mine. That part I don't mind at all, especially when certain people read it," I said back in a flirting tone and wiggling my eyebrows to her. It gives me great pleasure knowing the news would spread quickly. Very quickly.

They both snorted at me. Kate laughed out saying, "My dad the romantic! I should have known you'd say something like that! Who knew?!"

Both girls couldn't hide their laughter any longer as they bust out with laughing at me.

Looking back at them both astonished. I asked, "What's wrong with me wanting everyone to know that Ana will be my wife?"

"Nothing dad…" Kate said still smiling. Anastasia kept laughing too.

I didn't get it. Did I miss something?

"Okay, well, I'm off to the library. I have some papers to write for my final. See you two later." Kate said as she was leaving the room shaking her head to me. Ana and I were alone again as she kept looking at me with a big smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, still not getting earlier.

"You don't realize your behaviour do you?" she asked with some humor in her voice.

"My behavior? I didn't know I was acting any different," I simply stated.

"Oh? Christian you are so predictable when it comes to certain things."

I sat back in the chair looking back at her. "Care to enlighten me then because I have no clue what you two were talking about or laughing about for that matter."

"Oh come on! It's so obvious!" She said laughing and smiling it up.

Jesus! Why won't she just tell me already.

"I'd like to know what it is you are saying. I'm not acting any different…" or I didn't think so.

"It's in your body language and tone of voice, Christian. The way you carry yourself…"

"And?" I prodded.

"Do you remember that one time in your car as you were driving me to school? There was a certain way you walked."

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked curiously leaning in closer to her.

"I said you had this extra spring in your step so-to-speak. So very confident, cocky, and sexy as hell!" she said flirting back. "But now it's in the way you talk, especially about me."

Oh. Well, I won't deny at all that my demeanor has changed some. Okay, maybe a lot. I laughed just then.

"So what you are saying is that my sex appeal is coming out more. As in I'm oozing my feelings for you in a very demanding way. Is that it?" I asked in a very seductive tone looking in her eyes, my eyes never leaving hers.

"In a nutshell, yes. In other words, you hinted towards me that you wanted Jose...my ex-best friend that I'm unavailable now that we're engaged. And that makes you...domineering in a very sexy way."

Oh yes, we are back to that again. Ana likes my overprotective jealous side that comes out of me. Especially concerning Jose.

"What can I say, Ana? I'm an incurable romantic who knows what he wants and gets," I said, letting her know that she was right. Our gaze never retreating away from each other. The sexual tension was very thick between us. Her cell rang cutting into our spell. She shook her head to clear it as I smiled back.

She answered. "Hey, dad. Yes we decided on the wedding date…" she got up and left the room to talk while I got up and went to my office, taking the paper with me.

I kept looking at it re reading the article, I was happy that it was out there for the whole city of Seattle to see and read. I think Anastasia was right. I have changed alot since she and I started seeing each other. I was a proud and happy man. Possessive more like it.

I wasn't sure what it was about Anastasia...but I found myself so fucking domineering with her. And damn she looked good last night. I had a TV in my study/office. Ana was talking on the phone so I decided to watch the latest news.

A female reporter was talking about the Masquerade Casino event. I turned up the volume to listen.

"It seems as Christian Grey, the entrepreneur of Grey House Enterprise got engaged to Anastasia Steele last night; breaking hearts of women all across America." I chuckled with that description as she continued on, "The millionaire and his fiance danced the night away only to surprise her with a proposal on the dance floor! It's become quite clear that Grey has found love. We offer congratulations to the happy couple and wish them all the happiness in the world."

So it's in the news now. Surely, Jose has seen it by now if he hadn't read the paper. I suddenly felt the arms of Ana on my shoulder as she rubbed my chest.

"So, how did your conversation go with your dad?" I asked her as she kissed my forehead, leaning in to me. I was still sitting in my black leather chair.

"Good. I told dad we set a date; pretty much right after graduation. And that Kate and Elliot would marry right at the end of summer."

"How did he take it that we're getting sooner than Kate?" I asked.

She ran her hand up and down on my arm, causing goose bumps. She purred, "Oh maybe that I've been a very bad girl…"

I yanked her down to me causing her to squeal with delight as she landed in my lap. Gripping her hair in my fist, as I brought her lips closer to mine.

Barely touching her lips I growled, "A very bad girl indeed!"

Smashing her lips to mine; sliding my tongue in her mouth making her moan. My fingers found she was pantieless, finding she was wet with desire. I tore my lips from hers saying, "A very bad girl in deed not wearing any underwear. Maybe I should punish you for that!"

Plunging my fingers deep inside of her wet folds as they clenched on for dear life. She was very tight and wet. Her hooded eyes looked into mine. "Christian!" as she rolled her eyes enjoying my toying with her.

"Who makes you come, baby?" I asked, commanding her.

Just as she was about to say my name, I heard another voice instead saying it instead.

"Christian!" Fuck! It was my mother.

"Shit!" As I removed my fingers out of Ana leaving her without an orgasm. Her eyes popped open as she looked back at me in wonderment.

I heard my mother yelling for me again. "Christian, where are you?" mother called out.

"Fuck!" Ana said outloud!

Just as she was getting out of my lap, mother must have seen her and turned her body.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed turning away from us.

"Mom?" I questioned. "Don't you know how to ring the doorbell?" I asked getting myself straightened out as well.

Ana herself was flushed as could be. She was smoothing down her skirt as we speak.

Mom still turned away, "I'm so sorry. I rang it but no one answered, so I just came right in."

I was still in my chair as Ana fumbled with herself more. However; seeing the diamond ring flash in the sunlight made me giddy.

Looking at mother now I replied, "You can turn around mother. We're descent."

Mom looked at Anastasia as she stood beside me. She walked a little closer to us as she said, "I really am sorry I walked in on the two of you."

"I'm sure it won't be the last time," I chuckled. "So what brings you by?"

Mom looking between and and myself she said, "I thought we could discuss the weddings of course. Yours and Kates."

"Oh...mom...about mine and Ana's we decided we wanted to make it simple and more intimate affair. Kate I'm sure will want a big wedding." I answered mom.

"Really?" Mom asked looking back at Ana. "You don't want a big wedding Ana? After all this one the only one you will ever have, surely you'd want…"

"Mom," I said interrupting her.

"What?" She asked.

"Look, I know you mean well, but as you know Anastasia has simple tastes. She and I discussed it earlier and we want just a intimate wedding. Nothing too fancy."

"I see," mom said as she sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Mrs. Grey…" Ana started saying.

"Please call me Grace dear, Mrs. Grey makes me feel old."

"Grace…" Ana spoke softly, "I really appreciate what you want to do for me-us. But an intimate small event is what we really want. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings."

"Anastasia dear, you aren't hurting me. I admit to being little hurt but I totally understand. This is your wedding afterall. If you want small and intimate that's what you will get."

"Thank you, I- we appreciate that," Ana replied. Then looking back at me she said, "I'm getting a little hungry. I'm going to grab a snack in the kitchen." She gave me a chaste kiss and walked off.

"Christian…" Mom began to say but I got up, held a finger to her for a minute. I went to Anastasia who just gotten to the door to which I caught up to her.

"Hey, are you sure a small intimate wedding is what you want?"

"Yes, Christian, it is." She whispered back.

"Okay, just as long as you are sure," I replied. Holding her gaze for a moment as we looked in each other's eyes.

She pursed her lips as she said, "Why do I get the feeling that you want a kiss? A long kiss?"

"Maybe because I do," I replied still close to her; palming her face with my hand.

"But your mom…

I cut her off right there and gave her a kiss. A long deep one indeed. I couldn't help myself. That chaste one wasn't good enough. I broke it off soundly looking in her eyes.

"Show off!" Ana replied haughtily.

"You bet I am doll." I replied back cockily, then returned to my leather chair to discuss with mother.

Mom and I discussed a few things for mine and Ana's wedding that of course I'd run by her. We talked a little about Kate's wedding then she started putting away all of her wedding books and such. I was typing in my laptop looking up something when I saw mom looking back at me. Her eyes were really studying me.

"Yes, mom?" I asked.

"Something is very different about you...I can't quite put a finger on it."

"Well, gee mom, maybe it's because I'm in love and getting married perhaps," I answered.

She shook her head at me. "Nope, that's not it...well, not all of it. I noticed how differently you are acting lately."

I was shocked. Her too?

"What do you mean exactly that I act differently?" I asked, standing up from my chair walking around and sitting on my desk in front of mom.

"Well look at you, Christian. Your whole body language and how you carry yourself…"

I shook my head in amazement. "Not you too!" I exclaimed.

Jesus, now my own mother is noticing it? First Ana, then Kate and now mom? What is this?

"What do you mean, not me too. Whats going on?" Mom asked.

This is rather hard to talk to my mom about...I mean it's mom. How do I say this without sounding like a pig?

"Christian? What's going on? What do you mean not me too?" she asked again.

I finally came out and told her. "The girls, Ana and Kate told me earlier that they saw differences in me too, like you just did. Basically Ana told me that I ooze sex appeal when it comes to my ways with her," I stated hoping I didn't say too much because this is mom.

I heard her say, "Hmm," under her breath. Mom looked back at me for a moment. "I have noticed that when you are around people that you pretty much mark your territory when it comes to Ana."

I stared at mom. Fuck! She totally has picked up on it as well. Shit! I looked at mom in horror.

"Christ!" I said out loud.

"Oh now, Christian, there isn't anything wrong with what you are doing son. For instance I noticed that when she gave you that short kiss, you my son went after her only get to a longer one, even in front of me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what you are doing."

"Are you kidding me with this? H-how d-did you know?" I questioned.

She laughed. My mother laughed at me! "Because your dad does that to me still to this day."

What?!

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your dad, Christian, does that very same thing to me like you do with Ana. Its called marking your territory. He's done it with his friends and or dinner parties all the time. Its called a Grey thing."

"So what you are telling me...it's like in my genes so to speak?"

"Yes, Christian. Its called being a man too. Anyways I need to head out. I will talk to you both soon."

Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. Me? I stood in bewilderment. I had no idea that my dad did the same thing as I did to Ana.

 **A/N: Hey all...it's so good to be back to normal, almost that is. I know I said the graduation would be in this chapter...well I couldn't quite fit it in.**


	15. Chapter 15:Like father like son

**NSE**

 **Ch 15: Like Father, Like Son**

 **Edited by all, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Fuck! I had no idea my dad acted the same with my mom as I did with Anastasia. When mom came over to discuss plans for our weddings, this past weekend, I was floored with what she told me! Really? And here I thought it was just me.

This week was graduation for Ana and Kate who were finally done with high school! I made a phone call to my dad, needing to talk with him. I took out my cell out and dialed his number sitting at my desk in my office.

"Grey residence, Carrick speaking," dad answered.

"Hey, dad," I answered back.

"Hey, son! I heard your mom came by your house this last weekend to discuss the wedding plans. How's that coming along?"

"It's fine. Anastasia and mom has gotten together some this week to discuss our ceremony plus Kate's as well. I don't know how mom's doing it planning two weddings and working."

"Oh you know your mother, Christian. She lives for this stuff," dad replied.

"True...she always loved planning parties and such."

There was a pregnant pause between our conversation. I admit to having no idea on how to bring up the subject at hand.

"Son?" Dad asked. "Is there something you wanted to talk about? Is everything okay between you and Ana?" his voice growing concerned.

"Oh gosh yes, everything is fine, great even. But there is something I wanted to talk to you about...it's sort of embarrassing."

"I'm all ears, what is it son?" he asked. "You can tell me anything."

I was pacing back and forth in my office. My hand raked through my hair as I was trying to figure out a way to say it.

"Dad, have you noticed anything different about me lately?" I asked.

"What do you mean, son? I'm not quite following you?" dad replied confused.

I blew out a breath, "What I need to know is … have you…" Shit! Why is this so fucking hard to get out? I mean my mother told me he does this, but yet, I don't even know how to ask this.

"Christian…" dad replied, "You're not making any sense. You sound throttled, like your trying to ask me something but can't get the words out."

I grunted out, "Maybe it's because I can't, dad. Ugh! This is driving me fucking crazy!"

Dad chuckled on the other end. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I mean your in your thirties, surely, you can spit the words out."

Okay. He's got a point. I'm a grown man for crying out loud! Okay here goes nothing.

"Dad, what I need to know is this...when you're out in public with mom, anywhere, do you act a certain way? As in are you possessive or controlling when it comes to other men being around mom?"

There was silence on the other end. Uh oh! Did I take it too far with my dad?

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat again, "Are you asking me if I act a certain way around your mother in public whereas dinner parties and such when other men besides me are present?"

"Yes, that's what I'm asking," I simply stated.

Dad laughed out loud. "Why yes of course I do son! Hell your mom is a beautiful woman Christian, I don't want some stud coming by and stealing her away!"

My whole body relaxed just then as I sat in my chair again, sighing a breath of relief! Thank god it's not just me. He really does act that way. Mom was right! I just sat there on the phone collecting my thoughts and what he just told me.

"Son? You there?"

"Yeah dad, I'm still here."

"Is that what you wanted to ask me? You act as if that was a relief or something."

"It is dad, believe me."

"Why on earth would that be a bad thing?" he asked, amused.

"It's not really. I just had no idea that you did the same thing to mom as I do with Anastasia. I mean Kate, Ana and even mom picked up on my attitude and behavior. I guess in some ways...I just didn't realize I was that obvious," I said into the phone, picking up a picture frame with Anastasia in it.

"I see. So what you are saying, is that you find that you act possessive and controlling when it comes to other men being around Anastasia?"

"Oh yeah!" I groaned, getting myself worked up again. Get it together Grey, you are talking to your dad! "I'm like a fucking tomcat ready to pounce when I see another man check out what's mine. It's like this, when we were at the party the other night, Jack Hyde, a man I recently made a deal with, he was checking out Ana a lot. My fucking radar was up way high. The way his eyes roamed all over her body as he looked at her. Jesus! Lets just say he was lucky we were in a public place," I growled out.

"I hear ya son, I felt the exact same way with your mother when that happens."

"It feels good to be able to talk to you about it dad. When mom, relayed that bit of information to me, I thought I was the only one who felt that way."

"No, you aren't alone in this, son. You can talk to me about anything son. I'm glad I could help. Sometimes us men need to stick together when it comes to our girls."

"Tell me about it," I laughed out. "It doesn't take much for me."

"Do you feel like you are a spring ready to snap sometimes?" dad asked.

I snickered at his comment. "Yes, I do. It's almost like a bomb and it's ready to detonate at any time!"

"Well, son, it doesn't get any easier even after you are married. In fact it will get worse. But in the end, we are the ones who ended up with the ladies. We are the luckiest bastards in the world."

"Absolutely. I wouldn't trade these kind of feelings for anything in the world. Well, dad I have a meeting I need to get to in fifteen minutes. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Christian, anytime."

I felt good knowing that yes indeed my dad feels the exact same way. I shook my head knowing that it was a natural thing for me to feel. The meeting was very productive. In fact the charity we raised funds for raised 20 million dollars. Like I said, high rollers.

Soon it was time to head home. I couldn't wait to get to my love. Tomorrow was graduation for both girls and two weeks later Ana and I would be married. I was still worked up from earlier after my talk with my dad about Anastasia.

Taylor was driving me home today. I met him on the curb outside the building. He greeted me as I approached the car.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey," Taylor replied.

"Evening Taylor. Thank you for coming back to work for me again and watching out for Ms. Steele."

"It was my pleasure sure. Going home for the evening?" he asked opening my door.

"Sure am," I replied with a smile.

I hopped into the back seat of the car as Taylor got in the drivers seat. I pulled out my cell to make a call. Hearing my girl's voice, made my cock twitch.

"Hello, handsome," Ana purred.

"Hey, baby," I answered. "How was your day?" I asked.

"Hmmm...lets see...very productive. Just waiting for my sexy man to come home so I can get him off," she whispered back.

Oh really? I moaned out a sigh and shifted my hardening cock. "Well then, I must tell you that I'm headed that way. I want you naked when I get home. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," she moaned in the phone.

"Be ready for me baby, because I'm cocked and ready to come!" I replied, hanging up. I smirked knowing exactly what was waiting for me when I got home.

Ready she was at that. I had entered our bedroom and she was waiting for me naked. I closed the door behind me and went to her. It was hard and fast which was what we both wanted and needed. Afterwards we laid in the bed talking.

"So, you and mom, got everything arranged for our wedding in two weeks?" I asked as we held hands in bed. Ana was laying her head on my shoulders.

"Yep. We finalized everything today. I can't believe that I will be Mrs. Grey."

"You're excited then?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, leaning up a bit.

"No reason. I'm just glad it's almost finally here and you will be mine."

"Christian, I'm already yours."

"That may be true, but it will be official. What about after you graduate? Where do you plan to go to college, I hope somewhere close."

"I have a few in mind. I'm thinking of doing most of my classes online though."

"That would be good. I'm so proud of you baby," I replied, kissing her hair. "I'm getting hungry, how about we order take out and veg out tonight. Tomorrow we're going out to dinner for your and Kate's graduation."

"Sounds good."

We ordered take out and vegged out in front of the TV until it was bedtime. That morning we got dressed and ready to go. The graduation ceremony itself was at noon, but the girls had to be there early for pictures. We arrived at the coliseum, everyone else was to meet us there. Ana gave me a quick kiss before taking off.

Soon they were starting the music for the students to line up, as they were in alphabetical order. My eyes met with Jose's. He looked like he hadn't slept in days as he had dark circles under his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment when suddenly Ana stepped in front of Jose. He and she looked at each other for a moment.

I could see the two of them talking but couldn't quite make out what was being said. I guess, I would have to ask her about it later.

The students started to leave the hallway, I headed to the stands myself meeting up with the family. We all stood watching all the student came in, Kate, was ahead of Ana and Jose. I took her picture as she passed us. Soon Ana was coming in as well. I took pictures of her as she went to sit down with her class.

Kate who was valedictorian gave a great speech, how about life takes you on some different turns. But no matter where life leads you, the most important thing to remember is be true to yourself and the rest will fall into place. That's my girl!

They handed out the diplomas, we clapped and cheered for our girls Kate and Ana. Once they were in their places again Kate led the group of students into throwing their caps in the air to celebrate the next phase of their lives. I was very proud of them, they both worked hard.

Kate ran up to me as I caught her in my arms and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm so very proud of you, Kate!" I said, to her excited.

"Thank you, dad. It feels great."

Elliot came up behind her giving her a hug as well.

After Ana hugged hers and my parents she finally got to me. I pulled her in my arms twirling her around as we were laughing.

"Christian, put me down, I'm getting dizzy!" she cried out, still smiling.

Putting her down to her feet, grabbing her face with my hands. "Sorry, baby. I'm just so proud of you. I love you, Anastasia Steele soon to be Grey." Our lips met for a kiss.

Looking in her eyes I quietly said, "So, I saw you and Jose talking earlier."

"Christian…" she warned me, as I had my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"What?" I said, looking at her. "I'm just curious thats all."

"He said, 'congratulations.' That's pretty much it."

"So he did see the newspaper article then," I said, smiling. I was beaming with joy to the fact that Jose knew we were getting married.

Anastasia turned her whole body to me the whispered, "Wipe that smirk off your face, Grey. No need to embellish. He got the message loud and clear."

Looking down at my beloved, I replied, "Well, it's about fucking time. By the way it's not a smirk, I'm smiling. I was just glad I didn't have to use my other tactic."

"What other tactic would that be?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Let's just say it's a Grey thing, and leave it at that. Come…" I said, holding out my hand to her.

She looked at me warily, then followed. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Holding her hand in mine as we walked, "To celebrate of course."

"But, I thought we were going with the others…" she said confused as I led us away from everyone else.

"We are later. This is a celebration for us. I have something specific in mind."

We got to my car, opening the passenger side for her. I bent down and grabbing one of my ties, turning her around putting it over her eyes, tying it in the back.

"What on earth? Christian?" she gasped asking.

"Baby, just trust me. You will like this. I assure you," whispering seductively in her ear.

Placing her in that seat of the car, shutting her door. I waved to the family, as we drove towards our destination. I had a surprise waiting for her. It was something I had thought about right after she agreed to marry me. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Even though it wasn't something we had discussed yet, I figured it was time. In two weeks were starting our own lives together as a married couple. I hoped she like it. The family already knew what it was.

Soon we arrived. I helped her out of the car, everyone else was waiting patiently for us. I placed her in a particular spot.

"Christian, where are we? Whats going on?" she asked.

I took her hands in mine, even though she couldn't see me yet, I had to say something to her before I showed her.

"Anastasia, I got us something that I hope we can share together. You have made me the happiest man in the world when you agreed to become my wife. This is a chance for us to be a family. You ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, Christian, what is it?" she asked excitedly.

I got in back of her, untying the make-shift blindfold. "Open your eyes, baby!"

Anastasia opened her eyes squinting at first with the sun beaming in them. I heard her gasp out, "Oh my god!"

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short than the others, I'm sorry for that. So, what exactly did Christian do? Any guesses what the surprise is?**


	16. Chapter 16: Twice in a lifetime

**NSE**

 **Ch 16: Twice in a lifetime**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

I helped her out of the car, everyone else was waiting patiently for us. I placed her in a particular spot.

"Christian, where are we? Whats going on?" she asked.

I took her hands in mine, even though she couldn't see me yet, I had to say something to her before I showed her.

"Anastasia, I got us something that I hope we could share together. You have made me the happiest man in the world when you agreed to become my wife. This is a chance for us to be a family. You ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, Christian, what is it?" she asked excitedly.

I got in back of her, untying the make-shift blindfold. "Open your eyes, baby!"

Anastasia opened her eyes squinting at first with the sun beaming in them. I heard her gasp out, "Oh my god!"

"What do you think? Do you like it?" I asked her while she stood staring back at the house.

She turned to me, her mouth wide open, I could tell she was in shock.

"Wh- h-how?" she asked stuttering.

My dad chimed in saying, "Son, I think she's speechless."

I nodded to my dad but still kept looking at Anastasia. "Well? What do you think?" asking her again.

"It's so big!" she exclaimed.

Everyone around started laughing, while I blushed. Not exactly the response I was looking for I give her that.

"Yes, baby, it is big…" I answered her chuckling a bit. "Six bedrooms in fact!"

"Six bedrooms, Christian? What in the heck would we do with six rooms?" she asked exasperated.

I replied cockily, "Well, I know what I'd like to do with those six rooms…" wiggling my eyebrows to her and getting in her personal space.

"Christian! Please, not in front of the parentals!" she bellowed out backing away from me. She seemed shocked by forwardness, which I thought she liked. I guessed not in front of company of her parents I assumed.

I nodded but said, "Fine. But you still haven't told me what you think of the house."

"From what I see of it, it's gorgeous. But we already have a house, Christian," she pointed out.

"Sweetie, yes, I have a house but _we_ don't." I emphasized on the we part. "After you agreed to become my wife, I figured _we_ needed to start over in a new place. A clean slate for us. You and me and how many children _we_ will have," I chimed in.

"H-how m-many children do you want to have?" she questioned.

Pulling her in my arms again, I replied seductively, "As many as we can have."

"B-but...how?" she asked astonished.

"Surely you know the semantics of having children, Ana. I believe in the old fashioned way myself," I said, winking at her.

"Christian...um...how do I say this... not to burst your ego here, but aren't you getting a little old to be having children?"

For fuck sakes, I'm not that old!

"Baby, I assure you I'm not that old. I think I have a few sperm left in me and then some. So you want to take a look inside?" I asked her as everyone else had went in already.

"Oh my gosh yes!" she shouted excited.

So we went into the house meeting everyone in the front room. Ana took in everything as we went in, looking around as she let go off my hand.

My dad came up to me saying, "Well son, I think you accomplished in surprising her. I'm really happy for you two."

Mom chimed in as well, "Yes, we both are very happy for the two of you. I admit at first being stunned with the age difference, but you make such a cute couple."

"Thanks mom. I think so too. I just wanted a place for her and I to have you know. And to have room to grow, plus have family over too."

Ana came running back to me after ten minutes of looking at the house. She put her arms around my neck giving me kisses.

"Oh, Christian, this place is just beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"You are welcome. So you like?"

"I love it! What about the furniture? Do we get to keep it as well?"

"It came with the house too. The seller had to leave in a hurry so they sold the furniture with it. I'm glad you like it."

I gave her a another kiss. Anastasia opened her mouth more as she slid her tongue in my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as it was getting very passionate and forgetting that we had guests with us. I broke the kiss soundly.

I replied groaning,"Baby, you need to watch it, we still have our parents here."

"So? It's my house-our house we can do what we want," she purred trying to kiss me again.

"Oh, hold on there a minute," I replied incredulously, pulling away a bit. "Now earlier in the driveway you were how they say astonished with my hinting about the bedrooms in front of them. So now you want to get ... busy?" I asked, seductively.

"Oh yeah," she purred again. "They won't notice, they're looking around and talking amongst themselves. Besides we could go to another room and have a quickie."

"Baby...we can't…"

She stopped me mid sentence with a hard kiss. While using her tongue she coaxed my mouth more open. We were moving backward as she kept kissing me. We'd somehow made it into another room shutting the door behind us.

I pulled from the kiss gasping for air. "Jesus, woman, you are killing me here!"

"I know!" she gasped out before kissing me again. Ana began pulling my shirt out of my pants and unbuttoning my shirt. Damn! She's become bold here lately.

"Sweetheart, we should head back…" I began to say but stopped quickly as she begun to undo my belt and unbuttoning my pants. I felt her unzipping my pants and releasing my hard dick from my pants. Ana meant business.

"Christian, I want you now! Please," she begged me as came down on me taking my hard dick in her mouth.

Oh Jesus Christ! "Fuck!" I shouted. My back was against the wall in the other room as Ana went to town on my dick. Her mouth took in my hard cock as she swirled her tongue on it.

"Christian, Ana, where are you?" I heard Carla asking apparently looking for us. "They disappeared on us," I heard her say to the rest of the family.

I overheard Elliot say, "Yeah, I bet to make use of a room!" He yelped, "Ow!" I imagined Kate slapping him.

Ana ignored them as she kept bobbing her head up and down on my cock! Me? I was going fucking insane!

"We will be right there!" I shouted, trying not to give away what we were doing.

I looked down at my girl seeing her tongue swirl my cock her eyes on mine, I was done for! "Oh fucking hell!" I shouted as the back of my head hit the wall.

"You two coming with us?" my mom asked from the other room.

You have got to be kidding me with is? Wrong choice of words mom, I told myself.

Hearing Ana moan made my cock twitch and balls tingle. I was on the edge of an orgasm.

I grunted out, "Mom, we will meet you all there!" I shouted trying to hold my insanity of getting a blow job while they were all in the next room!

"So, you are coming right?" Mom asked again.

Fuck! I was trying to make them leave before I exploded.

"Yes, mom!" Squeezing my eyes shut trying to block myself from being loud. Ana started deepthroating it as she went down further. Oh my god I was about to lose it!

"Okay, we will meet you there son!" my dad said through the door.

I heard the footsteps retreat when I couldn't fucking hold it in anymore!

"Ung! Fuck! Ana! I'm coming!" I shouted releasing inside of her mouth. Hard. She released my dick from her mouth as I was done and panting from exhaustion.

Christ, I've never seen her like this before! Shit! I couldn't hold myself up anymore as I slinked down onto the floor. Ana was smiling down at me. No, infact she was smirking like a cheshire cat!

"You are fucking proud of yourself aren't you?" I asked looking up at her, my pants still at my knees.

"Yes I am! Mission accomplished," she said, winking back at me.

"Oh baby, you have no idea what you are fucking in for. Two can play at that game," I replied winking back at her.

I got up off the floor, pulling and zipping my pants up.

"Oh? What will you do, Christian?" she asked, now hearing a worried tone in her voice.

"You'll see. That was fantastic by the way! You my dear are getting braver by the minute! Come we have to meet them for dinner and still have to shower and change."

"But what will you do to me?" she asked curiously as we were leaving.

"Basically the same thing you did to me sweetheart. Only, I won't allow you come until we get home later." I replied, kissing her hand, and driving us back to the old house so we could get ready for dinner.

She made an O with her lips. Exactly, Anastasia. We made it to the house, quickly getting into the shower. I pushed Ana up against the tiles in the shower as I had my wicked way with her. I orgasmed again but left her without one when I fingered her pussy. I pulled them out right before she was to come.

She pouted. "Oh come on, Christian, you seriously aren't going to leave me like this are you?"

Looking back at her I replied, "I told you, that you are going to suffer after that stunt you pulled in the new house."

"But...but… you said you liked it!" she exclaimed.

"That I did. Now get dressed." I said to her entering the closet to get some clothes.

She continued to look at me in shock.

"Ana, I very much enjoyed the blow job, don't get me wrong. But we had guests there and while you were going at it, I had to keep from making noises and sounds so they wouldn't catch on, if you catch my drift."

"Oh geesh Christian, it's not like they don't know we have sex by now. So what if they knew what we were doing."

That's when I saw Anastasia in a whole new different light. She was a bonafide woman and wasn't taking shit from nobody.

"Hmmm...damn, I certainly like you this side of you," I replied with lust in my voice, my eyes never leaving hers.

She stood with her hands on her hips as she glared back at me. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly how it sounds. I'm not the only one who has changed my dear. You say I ooze in my sex appeal, right?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but what's that go to do with me?"

I stood in her personal space, with my hands on my hips as well and my eyes looking deep into her.

"It means baby, that you my dear have just become as controlling and possessive as I have. Maybe not half as much as me, but certainly enough to mark your territory. Even in front of our parents. Yep, I say the shoe is definitely on the other foot too." We stood there looking back at each other, our breathing laboured.

"Wow! I had no idea that I was …" her voice trailed off.

"That you were doing the same thing?" I asked, our lips centimeters from each others.

"Yes. I didn't realize."

"Don't go changing a thing, I like it. But just know that your soon to be husband will always one up you. Everywhere. Now get dressed we need to go." I gave her a chaste kiss.

I hadn't realized how late it gotten. Anastasia was in a maroon dress that snugged to her curves, showing of that great figure of hers. Yep, I knew, that I would have to be on alert as always.

We arrived at the restaurant, just as we walked up to the hostess station, the staff stopped what they were doing and clapped at us saying, "Congratulations and Anastasia Steele!"

Damn, I had no idea that we'd get this much attention. I shook some of the staffs hands as we walked by them to get to our table. Our family stood as well clapping for us. I went around the table to kiss my mom, Kate and Carla on the cheek.

We sat and ordered our food as the waitresses brought our drinks. Just as I was about to take a drink my dad stood up. He held his glass in the air to make a toast.

"I wish to make a congratulations to my son, his fiance, my granddaughter and her fiance, Elliot. May you all be happy and blessed in the start of your new lives together. Ana and Christian, may you both be happy in your new home. Cheers to the happy couples!"

We ate our dinner as we made casual conversation. I placed my hand onto Ana's thigh as we talked and ate, never letting up on the fact she hasn't orgasmed yet. I could feel her squirm under my touch. I gave her a wink, letting her know I knew what I was doing to her.

That night I gave her the best damn orgasm she's ever had in her life! She laid up on the bed, while I went to town on her pussy. Licking and sucking, making her squirm with need. Pulsing my fingers in and out. Then replacing them with my cock buried deep inside of her as I pounded into her.

One week before mine and Ana's wedding, the guys wanted to treat me to a bachelor party. I told them I didn't need one, but they were adamant. The ladies took Ana on a night out as well for her bachelorette party; I hoped it would be tame as mine. I was rather surprised where the took me. A fucking mariners game, like a gave a hell about baseball. But hey, we were in the VIP section in a nice room with air conditioning.

Just as I was about to go in, I spotted Jose. Now of all the fucking places I could run into him it would be here. He saw me and rolled his eyes. Yeah, I feel the same way fucker, but hey I could have my fun with him. So I approached him, confident as hell.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. What brings you to a mariners game? Shouldn't you be out there making your millions?" Jose asked sarcastically.

For a man who supposedly was over losing Anastasia Steele sure didn't seem like it to me.

"I'm here for my bachelor party. Oh, thats right," I said snarkily, "You already know of my upcoming wedding Anastasia, as it was all over the news." Giving him attitude back.

"You know you have some nerve Christian. But then again, marrying someone half your age might not be very smart. What happens when she leaves you for a younger man?"

Looking him in the eyes I replied, "Would that younger person you have in mind be you? Dream on Rodriquez. Have you ran out of women lately? Or do you go for woman you know you can't have? That seems more of your style. She's mine and there is nothing you can do about it. Go find your own woman, she's taken."

I walked right past him, putting a swagger in my step. Turning back to him, I also said, "Jose?"

He turned looking back at me. "What?" he snapped.

"I'll give her your regards, after she is my wife that is. I know you've seen the headlines you in the paper; she told me. Anastasia Steele-Grey. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I said, cocky as hell and walked away.

I walked into the room where I was meeting the guys. I was supposed to meet them at one and it was fifteen after. My dad walked up to me as I walked over to the food table they had set up.

"Hey, Christian, we were wondering if you were going to make it. What happened to ya son?"

Looking my dad in the eyes I spoke. "I had a run in with Jose before coming in here."

He gave me a weird look. "Jose? Where have I heard that name before? Is he someone you are in competition with?"

"Hmmm... interesting choice of words dad. You could say that, but I won the girl."

His eyes bugged out of his sockets. "You mean, Ana? Was he her boyfriend or something?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly. Do you remember me telling you about a guy that liked Ana in the early stages of she and I starting out?"

"I think so. Yeah you mentioned there was a friend that had a crush on her."

"Well, Jose, was that friend. He was her best guy friend in high school."

Dad continued looking at me. "Wait...is that Jose, Elliots cousin to whom Kate is marrying?"

"Yep. The one and the same."

"I can't believe I didn't put the two together. I heard about him. He's a young talented photographer that had won a scholarship from taking Ana's pictures. I saw a picture in the paper about that. Here let me show you from my phone. Here it is," dad said as he showed it to me.

"Yep, that's him. Lets just say he's still hung up on Ana, not that I blame the guy. But yes Jose was her best guy friend," I said popping some chips in my mouth.

"Oh dear, what happened?" dad asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We had some words. Nothing, I can't handle. Look, dad, I really love Ana. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Trust me, I won't let her slip away."

After dad and I talked the game started as well as my party. The rest of the guys, Ray, Elliot and some of their friends were hanging out with us too. A few hours later I was sitting in one of the chairs when Ray sat down next to me.

"Hey Christian, do you mind if we had a word alone?"

Looking him in the eyes I replied, "Sure." I got up and walked with him into another room that was empty. Turning to him I said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted a man to man talk before the wedding next weekend."

"Oh?" I was curious,

"I just wanted to ask you about your marriage to Elena. I know she passed away years ago, but I was wondering what kind of marriage you two had?'

"Ray, she and I had a great marriage. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not trying to start anything by all means, but…" he trailed off.

"But?" I asked.

"If she was still alive, would you have pursued a relationship with my daughter?"

Whoa! I wasn't anticipating that kind of question. To be honest, I never thought about it in that way. That was a great question. I sighed to myself as I found a nearby chair to sit in. Ray followed my gesture as well.

"I'm sorry, Christian. As a father I needed to know, I'm sure you'd understand."

"I understand fully. You caught me off guard with that question. I have to be honest, I never thought about it that way. So, you are asking me, if my wife Elena was still alive, would I have pursued a relationship with Ana?"

He nodded looking back at me waiting for a response. I sat there for a moment thinking his question through.

Looking him in the eyes, I replied, "Ray, I want you to know that my previous marriage was good. Elena and I met in high school. We were pretty much high school sweethearts. Even though we married young we still pursued our education, but then we had Kate and she decided to stay home with her. So, we agreed that she would finish hers after I finished mine. Our relationship was very good. We had our arguments like any other couple. She was coming home one day from work when she was hit by a drunk driver and died later in the hospital. It hit me and Kate pretty hard. I loved my wife Ray, I won't lie to you. She was a very good mother, and wife. I can't quite answer your question, as if if she was alive would I have pursued Ana, I'm not sure. I've learned through therapy you can't play the what if game, it just doesn't work."

"I get that, Christian."

"My feelings for Anastasia are very real. I never intended to fall in love with her. That was not my intention. But, she was there for both me and Kate emotionally after Elena's passing. I became quite fond over her the years. Ana woke me up to feelings I haven't felt in a long time. She made me come alive again. So to answer your question as much as I can, I can't say that I would or wouldn't of have pursued a relationship with your daughter. All I can is that yes I was happy with Elena. But life must go on, and she wouldn't want me to live alone, she wanted to me to go on. Love again and thats what Im doing with Ana."

Ray smiled back at me. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear son. I can see that you genuinely love my daughter. I know Ana is not mine biologically, but she is my daughter in every sense of the word. So I completely understand, you explained it perfectly."

"She is a very remarkable young lady. I will take good care of her."

"I know you will Christian," he said slapping me on my back. "Let's go back to the party shall we?" I nodded as we headed back.

That was a very deep conversation I just had. But Ray's question really hit me. I loved my deceased wife very much. But, I wouldn't trade what I had with Anastasia in the world. I considered myself lucky. Because who else would be so lucky to find love again twice in a lifetime? Its rare.

 **A/N: Hey all, wow there at the end that was a deep question Ray asked. How do you think Christian did? I think he did very well. I wanted to make sure everyone knew that Elena and Christian did have a happy marriage. But his feelings for Ana are completely different. I hope I answered any lingering questions you had of his previous marriage. Okay so we are getting closer! Next chapter they get married!**


	17. Chapter 17: Wedding, Reception, and MMmm

**NSE**

 **Ch 17: The wedding, reception and mmmm...**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

It was finally here. Mine and Anastasia's wedding day. At one point I thought it would never get here. I'm the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world. I was so blessed to have found love again.

Wearing my tux on and waiting in the botanical garden waiting for my bride. I couldn't wait to see her as she stayed at her parents home last night with Kate. They had a sleepover, enjoying Ana's last night single.

My dad slapped me on the shoulder. "Well, son, this is it! How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh dad, I'm very good."

Elliot joined us as he said, "You don't seem nervous one bit Christian."

Holding out my hand steady as I replied, "Nope. I'm calm as can be. I got this gentleman."

"Thank you man for making me your best man," Elliot spoke to me.

I made Elliot my best man. Recently, we've gotten closer and he's totally accepted Ana and from the start. After what went down at Elliott's house, over Jose, he's been amazing. The two cousins who were once close hasn't spoken to each other since. Plus he since is marrying Kate my daughter and best friends with Ana, it just seemed fitting.

"You're welcome."

Just then my phone started ringing. Looking at my phone, I smiled answering, "Hello, baby," I said smoothly.

"Christian, I had to hear your voice," she replied with a shaky voice.

I looked around and noticed the guys were talking amongst each other.

"Are you okay? You sound nervous," I replied.

"I am," she said,"I just got through throwing up twice."

Oh no! I hope she wasn't getting sick. "Babe, are you okay? Are you too sick to get married today?" I asked, hoping and praying she wasn't.

"No. I'll be alright. My stomach is just a bit queasy. I haven't eaten all morning so that's probably it."

"Ana," I growled to her. "You need to eat. Even if it's just a little bit. I don't need you passing out on me. I have plans for us this evening, and it requires you being a very naughty girl," I said very seductively.

"Christian," she moaned out. "You can't say things like to me me right now."

"So my saying, that I'm extremely horny doesn't help?" I whispered to her.

"Damn it, Christian!" She yelled into the phone.

I laughed out loud, causing the men to look my and shook their heads at me.

"Well then I guess it's high time you get here so I can make an honest woman out of you, then have my way with you." I said back to her.

"I'm already here. Just waiting for my entrance. See you at the altar Christian. I love you."

"I love you too, Ana." I said hanging up the phone.

I walked back to the arch where the minister was standing. We shook hands and greeted each other. My parents and her parents stood close by watching. The orchestra I hired to play the wedding march started. It was the same ones I used before. I was in place as I watched my daughter walk towards the front. Kate smiled back at me as she took her place. It was time for the bride. I looked up and my breath caught. Damn she was so beautiful!

Everything about her shined as she walk towards me with her dad. Her hair was in an updo showing of her neck. Her makeup was fresh and not overly done. Her dress was simple and elegant and just reached the ground as she walked. Her toenails were painted as she wore open toed stilettos.

Finally made it to me as she and I stood looking deep into each other's eyes. I almost didn't hear the minister when he asked who gave this woman away. Her dad, Ray spoke up, "I do." He kissed his daughter on the cheek as he gave her hand to me.

Anastasia smiled at me, leaning in she said, "I'm not wearing any panties."

I whispered back, "Naughty girl."

The minister started our nuptials. Ana took my breath away as she looked so stunning. I barely heard him when he asked if I would take Ana as my bride until Elliot nudged me.

"Oh, pardon me, I do," I said lowly to her.

Everyone around us laughed, even Ana chuckled a bit.

"Anastasia Steele, will you take Christian Trevelyan Grey to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer in sickness and health, till death you part?"

"I do," Ana spoke softly.

"The rings please," the minister asked, to which my daughter and Elliot handed over.

"Christian, place the wedding band on Ana's third finger and repeat after me…" as the minister continued on I repeated the vows to Ana.

"With this ring, I vow my love to you. My life begins and ends with you. With this ring I thee wed," I said sliding the ring in place.

Ana did the same thing. Once we were done the minister asked if anyone objected, and of course no one spoke up.

"It is my pleasure to announce to you, Mr and Mrs. Christian Grey. You may kiss your bride."

Now that I was waiting for! I nodded back to him. Looking at my bride, palming her face in my hands.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Grey," I spoke to her as my lips met hers.

Our lips molded together, sliding my tongue in a little, she moaned as I bent her over in a hollywood kiss. Leaning her up as we broke from our kiss. Everyone around us hugged and congratulated us. She and I stood under the arch, kissing and enjoying each other.

"You look so stunning, Mrs. Grey," I said to Ana.

"Likewise, Mr. Grey. Very handsome in your tux."

"So this is what you wanted? A simple but elegant wedding?"

"It was perfect. You mom did a great job with getting the location."

A wedding photographer came over to us and said, "Okay you two, we need some wedding pictures. Let me see your wedding kiss," as he clicked the camera taking pictures.

Who was I to argue with what he said. I planted a kiss on my wife's lips. We posed for our wedding photos. Later we were headed to my parents home for the intimate reception. We got into our car and headed toward their place.

Since we only had family at the wedding itself we decided on having a party. Ana invited friends from school. My mom had the reception catered. Hiring a DJ to play music was a great idea I got from Kate. The DJ announced us as we entered.

"May I present to you Mr and Mrs. Christian Grey!"

Everyone clapped for us as we walked into the backyard garden in the veranda which served as our dance floor. Holding Ana to my body as we danced to our first song as husband and wife. _At Last_ played over the speakers.

It felt like a dream as she and I moved together. Our faces so close to each other as we gazed into each other's eyes. I was mesmerized by her.

"I can't believe you are my wife. Seems like a dream," I spoke softly to her.

"A dream come true…" she whispered back.

"Oh...Anastasia…" I moaned out as I took her lips with mine.

Our lips molded together as we continued to kiss and dance. It was pure magic. Mom had decorated the outside with clear white lights that twinkled around us. Our wedding and now reception was perfect. All too soon the song ended as they announced it was time to have dinner.

Mom had the caterers set up a table for all of the wedding party, while all our friends sat at tables that just before us. We were served our dinner as toasts were being made.

Kate got up and held her glass in the air. "I want to congratulate my dad and my best friend Ana- who is now officially my step mom. I know some of you would think that would be very weird for me, but it isn't. Anastasia Steele-Grey could never resemble an evil step-mom as she is the best girlfriend a girl could ask for. I love you both. May you both be happy for the rest of your lives. To Ana and Christian!"

Everyone dittoed as we drank our champagne. We ate our meal as Ana and I fed each other sometimes. Everyone else did their toast as well including my best man Elliot.

He stood up and said to everyone, "May I have your attention please. As you all know Kate and I will be married this summer; and I want to thank the Grey family for making me apart of their family. You all are a great bunch of people, and I couldn't be more honored to celebrate this day with you. So please join me in celebrating the union of Christian and Ana…"

"Oh yes, let's thank the Greys for making you feel so damn welcome in their family," came a voice from within around the corner. It was dark and getting hard to see until the figure stood in the light. Everyone gasped with the site of Jose standing before us.

He continued his rant, "Let's not forget how this great guy Christian stole everything away from me. First it was my girl, the only girl I ever loved, Anastasia Steele. He also stole my cousin away from me as well. Yes, let's applaud that shall we?" Jose said, as he clapped his hands. His eyes met mine as he glared at me. "Job well done, Mr. Grey!"

I shot up quickly my chair scraping the floor from where I was sitting next to Ana. I was madder than hell! My fists were clenched as my blood boiled. Just as I was about to leave the table to confront him, Ana pulled on my arm.

"Christian...please don't…" she begged looking up at me.

"Ana- let go please. I need to take care of this. He's way out of line showing up here like this," I spoke to her gently leaving my wife at the table.

Jose kept ranting on. "Oh what's the matter, did I hurt your precious ego, Christian?" He turned looking at everyone else around.

"Did you know he rubbed it in telling me that I would never be with Ana. He came to my party that Elliot threw for me, I won the award a scholarship to any college using Ana's pictures and yet he won the girl! How the fuck does that happen I ask? I'll tell you how, by this egotistical man the one and only Christian Grey!" he yelled. "That's how. It didn't impress Ana one bit that I was the one who captured her beauty on camera. Nope. She wanted the rich millionaire…"

Taylor and Sawyer followed behind me as we approached Jose who was ranting like crazy. Once we got closer to him, he turned to me.

"What's the matter Christian? Afraid I'm going to ruin that ego of yours by telling everyone the truth about you?"

"Get out of here while you still have some dignity left," I growled to him trying to stay calm.

"Not a chance. I'm here to let them know how you took something away from me," Jose said to me.

"She was never yours to begin with. You're very delusional on how it happened," I replied to him. "Ana never loved you in that way." I suggested to him trying to remain calm. "Now leave in peace while you still can."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. If you want me to leave your going to have to throw me out!"

"Have it your way," I said then turning to my security team. "Get him out of here. Now!"

Jose clapped again. "Bravo Christian! Bravo on getting your security men to do that job for you! I guess you gotta show your new wife some restraint huh? But then again she already knows what a control freak you are!"

I turned facing him again. Getting in his face and gritting my teeth. "Nothing would make me happier to have it out with you once and for all. So if you are game, I am," I replied taking off my tuxedo jacket, unbuttoning my top collar button and my rolling my sleeves up.

I put my arms out to him wide open. "Take your best shot. Better make it a good one Jose. Because, I won't back down," I said in a low threatening tone.

We both glared at each other. Our noses were flaring while everyone else stood in silence watching all this go down. Jose backed down turning away from me. I knew it! He didn't have the guts! Just as I was about to turn to head back to my bride, I felt a sting to my face as he punched me in the face hitting my nose.

Blood came out as I tried wiping it away. I heard a scream from the table, I suspected it was Ana. Suddenly, I looked up at Jose with a smug look on his face! Oh it was on! He got his cheap shot in and it was my turn.

"So, that's how it's going to be?" I asked him as we circled each other. "Had to go for the cheap shot huh?"

"Paybacks are a bitch, Christian. Show me what you got?"

I took a swing at Jose hitting him in the jaw making his head snap back a bit. He took another swing at me and missed. I hit him again this time getting his nose as it began to bleed too. He came at me this time, pushing me down to the ground. We tumbled a bit as I straddled him hitting him in the face again. He managed to kick me off him as we both stood up ready to attack each other again. But we heard Ana's voice coming at us.

"Stop it both of you now!" Ana shouted as she got in between us.

"Please just go, Jose. Christian is right. I never loved you in that way. I'm sorry if I somehow led you on, but I'm now married to him. Just stop this please. This is my wedding day, this was supposed to be the best day of my life. Why did you come here anyway?"

Jose looked at my wife his face covered with bruises that were forming. "I had to Ana- I'm still in love with you."

Ana started walking closer to him as I pulled her arm, telling her silently no. But she spoke to me.

"Christian, please let me. I need to get this out…" she said to me. I nodded realizing what she meant.

Ana went to him as she stood before him. "Jose, I'm sorry but you have to move on. I'm his wife now. You have to let me go. I love Christian, he's my husband. Please...I beg of you. Just go. If you cared about me at all...just walk away. Go to that college of your choice. Don't ruin that big opportunity that is just waiting for you. You will meet the woman of your dreams. I promise you."

He stood there looking back at her. He nodded back. He looked around him and saw everyone watching.

Looking back at Ana he replied, "I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean to ruin your party. I'm so sorry!" He said whimpering leaving the party. We watched him leave out of the gate that led to the back yard.

It was over. Finally. Ana turned to me our eyes meeting each others. She came up to me gently rubbing my face.

"Let's get you some ice for that, Rocky," her voice tender.

"Rocky?" I asked looking back in her eyes.

"Yep. Thats your new nickname. Rocky. Thank you, Christian."

"Baby, you know I'd do anything for you. Anything."

Mom brought me some ice for my face as it began to swell. This is not exactly how I wanted our day to go down.

"Thanks, mom," I said to her.

She winked at me saying, "You two get yourselves together. We will continue the reception in a little while."

Mom left us alone as Ana held the ice pack to my face. I hated that this had to happen on our wedding day.

"I'm sorry Ana-" I started to say.

"Shhhh...it's not your fault Christian. Just don't. He came looking for a fight and got one. I think he's finally gone out of our lives for good."

I pulled Ana closer to me, holding her in my arms. "So Mrs. Grey, are you ready to head back and finish our party. We still need to cut the cake."

"Yes, I am. In fact I'm waiting to start the honeymoon."

I growled to her, "You and me both sweetheart."

We laughed holding hands as we walked back to the party. We had our cake which was beautiful done. She and I cut out slices as we fed each other. We drank our champagne bridal style.

Soon it was time to leave for our wedding night. Ana got to throw her bouquet and one of her friends caught it. It was a great party. As we were about to leave everyone gathered around to bid us a farewell blowing bubbles at us. We were covered in them as we got to the car.

Of course the car was decorated with condoms and streamers, which Im sure it was Elliots doing. On the back it was written out Just Married. I slid in the back seat with Ana as Taylor was driving us. We waved by to everyone as we drove off. I grabbed Ana pulling her in for a kiss.

"Where are we going for our wedding night, Christian?"

"You'll see, Mrs. Grey."

We sat in the back seat watching the scenery go by. Ana looked around and saw which direction we were headed.

"We're going to the new house, aren't we?"

I just smiled not saying a word. Finally pulling up in the driveway, I helped my bride get out of the car.

Taylor looked at me as I said, "Just bring them inside the corridor. Take the rest of the night off. We will see you in the morning," I said, giving orders to him.

I picked up my wife bridal style and carried her over the threshold. "Welcome home, Mrs. Grey. Shall we go upstairs and start our wedding night?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows to her.

She giggled as I ran up the stairs carrying her. We were in the hallway, I put her down as she and I walked the rest of the way. We made it to the room and she gasped. It was decorated with rose petals throughout, candles lit and more champagne.

"Wow! Christian, this looks great! But how in the world…"

"My mom and Kate. Like it?" I asked.

"I love it. Thank you," she said as she reached on her tiptoes to kiss me.

We kissed each other gently then it became passionate. I broke the kiss soundly.

"Why don't you go change into something more comfortable." She looked at me funny. "Yeah, I secretly had our clothes moved in. Why don't you go change while I get the rest of our things and lock up."

She did as instructed while I went to get our luggage we packed for our honeymoon. We were heading out tomorrow. I arrived back in the room and changed my clothes too. I was waiting for my wife to re-enter our the bedroom.

She coughed to get my attention. My eyes landed on hers.

Holy fuck! I have died and gone to heaven! She looked scrumptious! I licked my lips as I looked her up from head to toe. She was dressing in a red and black negligee. It left little to imagination as her breasts were very plump and plunging out of the outfit.

"You like, Christian?" she purred.

"What's not to like, Mrs. Grey. You are a vision."

I got up from the bed, walking up to her as I walked around her taking everything in.

"Hmmm…" I moaned out. "What the fuck did I do to deserve you?" I asked pulling her body flush to me.

Her fingers rubbed up and down my chest creating a tingling sensation throughout my body.

"I love you, my husband." Her eyes looking into mine with so much desire and love.

"And I love you, my wife."

I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. We moaned into each other mouth as we tasted the remnants of the cake and champagne we ate and drank earlier. I began to undress her slowly. Pulling away from her lips, taking in her naked form before me.

"You made such a beautiful bride, Anastasia. Now let me show you how a husband makes love to his wife," I said, lowering my tone of voice, making it seductive.

I laid her onto the bed as we kissed, touched and made love slowly throughout the night. I played with her breasts, fingered her pussy until she orgasmed. Sliding my cock deep inside of her, going slow as we explored our bodies together.

We gave each other more pleasure than we both ever dreamed of. We took our time together, nipping, sucking and just enjoying each other. Tomorrow we set out for our honeymoon. We were going on a cruise and it's a surprise for my wife.

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was everything you thought it would be. I normally don't put drama in my wedding scenes, but I figured we needed a little. So do you think Jose finally got the message? The reason I put this in here was because Christian did see him at the game and knew that Jose wasn't quite over Ana yet. Be sure to come by my Karen Cullen Grey group, I have pictures in my Not Strong Enough album along with pics of the new house!**


	18. Chapter 18: Wedding bands and etc

**NSE**

 **Ch 18: Wedding bands and etc…**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

After a night of making love to my wife all night, I couldn't sleep. We were set to leave early in the morning; I was too excited to sleep, so I got up to make sure everything was ready to go. I looked down at the bed; seeing my beautiful wife all sprawled out, her hair all over my pillow, just made my heart swell.

My cell phone was vibrating on the dresser, I picked it up and noticed Taylor was calling.

"Grey," I answered.

"Good morning, Christian, everything is all set and ready to go. I have your bags in the car, passports are all done and waiting in your study."

"Perfect. Thanks, Taylor. Mrs. Grey is still sleeping, I will call you when we we're ready to leave."

"Sure thing."

I hung up and decided to shower. Jason Taylor was our security and driver. I rehired him back along with Sawyer after all the stuff with Jose. Though I hoped we wouldn't have any more trouble with Jose after he showed up at our reception; I decided better safe than sorry. After a quick shower, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was getting pretty stubbly, so I shaved. I went back into the bedroom and noticed Ana was awake and smiling back at me. I went to her, giving her a quick kiss.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey. How did you sleep?"

"I slept like a log. I haven't had good sleep like that in along time," Ana said as she stretched out.

"Must be from all those orgasms you had last night," I replied, winking at her.

"Ha! Ha! What time is it?" She asked.

"It's almost 10. I let you sleep in a little, but I do you need up, shower, eat breakfast so we can leave for our honeymoon. Unfortunately we have a long day of traveling ahead of us," I answered.

She nodded getting out of bed, stark naked. My eyes went straight to her round breast and tight curvacious ass.

Ana looked back at me, "See something you like?" as she winked.

Damn temptress! I shook my head to her as she strolled into the master bathroom. This house was much bigger than the old one. I was going to put it on the market once we got back.

I heard the water running knowing she was showering. I was tempted to get in there and join her but I needed to finish up some loose ends of work. I went down stairs to the study. I got on my laptop, turning it on, I looked at my cell again as it was vibrating. It was a call from Sawyer.

"Grey, speaking." I answered.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. I have some information for you regarding that guy Jose. He still hasn't left town yet. We have spotted him around town, but he wasn't alone. He had his arm around some little cute brunette."

Really, I thought to myself.

"That's interesting. Get me more details please. Stay on him." I replied back.

"Will do. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Grey?" Sawyer asked.

I thought about that for a moment as I looked down at my left hand on the desk and saw the gold wedding band on my finger. It made me smile. Giddy, really. I haven't worn a ring in five years; especially one that shows that I was officially off the market. The ring itself was simple; but what it signified meant more to me than anything else. It showed that I was very committed to Ana and our marriage. Once more; I was the one married to her, no one could take her away from me. No one.

"Not at this time. Please don't call me unless you find out something as my wife and I will be on our honeymoon."

"Yes, sir," he said hanging up.

I sat back in my chair; wondering, has Jose really gotten past Anastasia? Was this a friend of Ana's? It was just a day ago when he crashed our reception and now he's moving on just like that? At this point we're leaving on our honeymoon today anyway. And knowing my men were watching him closely and we wouldn't be around, I wasn't worried.

I replied to some emails on work, then turning off my laptop, I left the study and went to the kitchen. Gail our cook had made us breakfast. I had rehired her after let her go when Elena decided to be a stay at home mom after having Kate.

But since Ana and I were married, and with she starting college this fall she needed to devote her time to me and studying. I joined my wife who was already eating her breakfast at the counter. I went up to her kissing her on the temple, whispering, "Good, girl."

Ana looked back at me smiling. I hated that she barely ate anything yesterday for breakfast or lunch. But I made sure she had eaten at the reception. I sat down at the stool as Gail plated my food in front of me.

"Thank you, Gail," I said to her.

"Anytime, Mr. grey. Its great to be back! Congratulations to you both," she winked at both Ana and I as we ate our breakfast. She hadn't thrown up since the morning of our wedding. Thinking it was just nerves, I had hoped it was something else. Oh well, keep trying I suppose.

It was getting to be noon and we needed to head out to the airport. I called to Ana meet me downstairs as she needed to finish getting ready. Once she came down, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress, the skirt to flowed around her knees showing off her shapely legs.

"You are a vision, Mrs. Grey. Ready to start our adventure together?" I asked, as she stood on the last step of the stairs.

"I am, Mr. Grey," she replied.

I took her hand in mine as we walked to the car. I had phoned Taylor letting him know we were ready. He opened the door for us as we stepped in. We were moving as he drove us to the airport. Ana was looking out the window, as I looked at her not believing she was finally my wife.

Soon we arrived at the airport. I helped Ana out of the car as Taylor gave our luggage to one of the men at the entrance. I already had our tickets, we just had to get our bags checked in, go through security and be off for our destination. I held Ana's hand as we walked to the check in station. I walked up to a young lady, she smiled at me as Ana walked up beside me.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. Going away on business again?" she asked.

"Actually no, we're on our honeymoon," I said to the lady. "This is my wife, Anastasia."

"Oh, I see," the woman said, curtly. She printed off the tags for our luggage, slip them on and said, "Okay, You're all set. Have a nice trip."

I nodded back, still holding Ana's hand and walked to security. After a few little minor issues we were through and walking to our gate. I looked back at Ana as she was very quiet. To be honest she looked mad.

"Baby, you okay? You seem upset about something," I state as we sat down waiting for our plane to board.

"I just get tired of women checking out what's mine, that's all. That lady was eye fucking you the whole time Christian. She blatantly ignored me."

I shook my head. "Ana- I told her that we're married."

"That didn't seem to phase her one damn bit," Ana bit out angrily.

Holy Jesus! Is my wife a kitten or what? Meow the claws are out! But still Ana should be used to the attention I get.

"Why do you say that, sweetie?" I asked, still looking at Ana.

"Because she can't take her eyes off you, Christian." Ana replied as she was glaring back at that lady.

I reverted my look back to the check in place and sure enough that lady was still eyeing me. In fact she winked back at me as I ignored it reverting my look down to the floor smirking a bit. However; Ana got up from where we sat, walking that way. What the fuck? I went after her, stopping her.

"Ana? What the fuck are you doing?" I asked trying to stop her.

"What do you think? I'm going to tell that girl to take her eyes of my husband!" She yelled and the lady looked back our way.

"Sweetie...you can't go back there, we ran through our security check-"

"I don't care. You are mine and she needs to know that."

"Sweetie...you can't…" I tried to say as she kept going.

"Christian...let me go...I wanna…" her voice trailed off.

Ana kept walking to get passed security to approach that woman. I stopped right in front of her, grabbing her face with my hands and engulfing her mouth right there for everyone to see! A few bystanders clapped watching me kiss Anastasia right there in the middle of the airport. Plus my wedding was there for others to see as well.

Ana moaned into the kiss as I slid my tongue in tasting her mouth. Damn she tasted good. I groaned as I tasted the peach jam left over in her mouth. I broke the kiss soundly as Ana looked back at me with surprise.

"That was the only way I could get your attention and letting that lady know I was taken. Ana- you have to get used to woman looking at me. That will never change. But you have nothing to worry about. I married _you_ remember. You are my wife, Mrs. Grey," I emphasized.

She smiled back at me. "Ahhh there, see. I love seeing a smile on your face."

"I'm sorry...it's just that…" she started saying again only I interrupted her.

I leaned back from her but still holding her face. Though I couldn't hold back the smirk that was forming on the corner of my lips.

"But I have to admit, I do have a hard on now, Mrs. Grey. We might be joining that mile high club soon."

"Christian!" she bellowed.

"I can't help it baby. Knowing you were jealous, turned me on. Especially when there was about to be a cat fight." I couldn't help but wink at Ana.

Ana relaxed then as she laughed out loud and blushed. "I guess I did get a little overboard, huh?"

I replied back, "Nothing wrong with seeing my wife go all possessive mode once in awhile".

We heard them announce our plane ready to board.

"Good morning passengers, we are ready to board the plane to Florida. Please have your tickets or your electronic devices ready to show your boarding passes."

I took her hand again, "Come, we have a plane to catch."

"We're go into Florida for our honeymoon?"

"Not exactly. You will see when we get there. Just enjoy the trip."

She and I walked up to the people as I showed them our tickets from my phone.

"Have a great flight sir using first class."

"Thanks. We will."

We were boarding when Ana pulled on my hand. "We're flying first class?"

"Yes. It's the only way I travel. Get used to it." I firmly pointed out. I hated coach, and since I could afford first class, that was the only way I traveled.

We were finally all seat belted in. I leaned into Ana more as I whispered, "When that sign goes off, I will go to the bathroom on the left side. You come and knock I will let you in."

Her breath caught. "You were serious about the mile high club?"

"Why yes, Mrs. Grey I was. Do you think I can wait until we get to our destination? Hello no. Especially with you going all possessive on me earlier." I showed her my cocky grin.

Soon the fasten your seatbelt was unlit as I unbuckled, getting up I headed towards the bathroom door. I gave Ana a nod. Five minutes later she knocked on the door as I let her in. Before she could make a sound my mouth was on hers as I pinned her to the door. My hands found the hem of her dress, sliding it up I noticed she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Damn, you are a very naughty wife not to be wearing panties. makes for easier access though," I whispered.

"Christian what if someone comes by and hears us?"

I looked at her lustfully. "Then I guess you'd better be quiet."

Kissing her again as I slid inside loving that she was wet for me.

"Oh my dear wife, you didn't disappoint me at all. You are so fucking wet!" I grunted out as I thrust.

"Oh fuck! Christian!" she screamed out in pleasure.

Palming those plump breasts of hers as I kneaded them through the fabric. We heard a knock as I could feel her pussy clench my cock.

I shouted, "Occupied!" as I came inside of Ana, knowing that someone could hear us and get caught was exhilarating!

"I'm coming to Christian!" Anastasia yelled.

We so needed that release. Both our breaths were panting as we settled our panting. I pulled her dress down and I told her to freshen up and join me back at our seats. She nodded. I sat in my seat as the stewardess asked me a question.

"Sir, would you and your daughter like a drink and maybe some nuts?" she purred. I ignored it.

"Actually that young lady is my wife not my daughter. I will have a beer as I'm sure she'd like a glass of white wine. Your finest please."

She nodded as she went back to her station to get our stuff. Ana came back and sat in her seat.

"They are bringing our drinks and snacks."

Ana nodded as she settled back down in her seat. She didn't look like she was feeling that well.

"Ana- are you feeling okay? You look kinda pale." I said, observing her.

She looked back at me "My stomachs kind of queazy. After we ate breakfast I had to throw up again. I don't know what is wrong with me. Perhaps food poisoning?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, baby?" I asked her.

The stewardess brought our drinks interrupting our discussion. She gave me my beer while she handed Ana her wine. She stared at it as Ana gave me a weird look.

"Your wine, Ms…"

"Its Mrs. Grey, actualy," Ana told her stiffly. I chuckled loving Ana's possessiveness. "Can you please bring me a ginger ale and crackers instead please?"

The stewardess nodded and headed back to her station. I saw her exchanged a few words with the others up front. I directed my attention back to Ana.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well. We could have delayed our honeymoon until you felt better."

Ana looked at me quickly. "I'll be okay. The ginger ale and crackers will sooth my queezyness."

I turned my body towards hers. "You sure have been getting "sick" a lot lately. Before our wedding and now today. When was your last cycle?"

Ana paled even more. Her breath caught as she started counting mentally in her head.

"Oh my God!" she whispered.

"What? Are you okay? What is it? How long?" I asked throwing questions at her.

"I don't know... what the hell I was thinking? I thought I hadn't started because of the stress with the wedding, graduation and dealing with Jose. Why didn't I see it?"

I kept looking at Ana worried. "Ana how long ago has it been since you've had your cycle?"

When she told me that she threw up at the wedding, my first thought she was pregnant. But she hasn't had any more sickness until today. I chalked it down to nerves.

She looked back in my eyes. "Two months. Kate helped me get on the pill after you and I started having sex. They had told me that my cycles could be off slightly, but two months?" she exasperated.

Wait? Did she say she's been on the pill? When the fuck did this happen?

"This is news to me. When were you going to tell me that Kate helped you get on birth control?" I asked angrily. I wasn't happy not knowing this information.. Shouldn't a husband know about these things?

Ana looked back at me in shock. "I thought you knew since we hadn't been using protection."

Fuck! There was nowhere for me to go since we were on a plane. I was fucking pissed off!

"Christian? Are you angry with me?" she asked looking back at me.

"What do you think?" I snapped. "A husband should know these things about his wife and I had no idea. What else aren't you telling me?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Christian?" she asked leaning up in her seat.

Jesus. I didn't want to fight especially on our honeymoon. I took a few deep breaths to calm down as I closed my eyes. Looking back at her as I talked to her calmly.

"Ana- for now on please tell me when you are doing something this important. I need to know these things. I'm sorry for getting mad, but you not telling me you were on bc, that wasn't cool at all."

"I really thought you knew, Christian. I wasn't trying to hide it from you."

The stewardess brought Ana her ginger ale and crackers. Ana and I relaxed in our seats again both of us quiet. I was still a little upset but the fact remained she could still be pregnant regardless of her taking birth control.

"Ana- I think once we land we need to get a pregnancy test to rule that out first of all. Just promise me you will not hold anything back from me. Even if you think I already know...I prefer you to tell me."

"You have my word. Again...I'm sorry, Christian."

I leaned in and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry too for snapping back earlier. I love you, Mrs. Grey. And if we have a bundle of joy in here," I said, rubbing her stomach, "I will be happy."

Ana ate her crackers and drank her drink. Once we both had our snacks we relaxed for the remainder of our plane trip as we held hands. After five hours of being on a plane, we landed in Miami Florida. It was evening time and we needed to eat soon.

We went to baggage claim to get our bags. Once we retrieved them I got a trolley to put our bags on. As we were walking through the airport I looked to my left and two older looking couple. They were looking at me as if they knew me.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked the older gentleman.

"Christian Grey, right?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?"

"We're Elena's parents. John and Joanna."

I looked at them very carefully and realized yes they were Elena's parents. All this time I had no idea where they gone or disappeared to.

"I haven't seen you two in years. How are things? Why did you disappear?" I asked them.

"We are so sorry...for disappearing like that. After losing our daughter we just couldn't handle it anymore and decided to move. We left the country and just came back a month ago. We're heading back home tonight actually." John answered.

"I just wish you could have kept in touch with us...Kate would love to see you again. In fact she's getting married this summer."

Joanna screeched out, "Married? Isn't she just turning eighteen? She's too young to settle down."

I realized the shock of them hearing about their granddaughter. But the fact remained that they have been gone for quite some time now.

"Yes well she's in love with a great guy and they are marrying before leaving for college this fall. Infact this is my wife, Anastasia Grey- she is Kate's best friend." I said introducing my wife.

Joanna and John both looked at me and her wide eyed. Joanna spoke first.

"Wait...did you say you two are married?" Joanna asked.

I put my arm around Ana's waist proudly. "Yes ma'am. We are on our honeymoon as we speak."

"Oh dear…" Joanna stated to me. "I can't believe you married someone so young...I mean she could pass as your daughter." Joanna said very judgemental.

I was getting little pissed be their behavior and I let them know it too.

"Now wait just a minute...before you two get all judgemental on us, you two were the ones who disappeared on us. Who are you two to judge how we live our lives? Also, I really don't care what you think of Ana and me as far as being together. We are happy with each other and our families are too as well. So you can keep your judgement to yourself," I snapped.

Both of them were so shocked at my outburst that there jaws fell open. But I didn't give a shit. After all this time they have no right to judge me or Kate for that matter.

"Have a nice trip back home. Come, Ana, let's go," I grabbed her hands as we walked away from that couple.

I got us in a cab, the driver was taking us to the hotel, we were going to grab dinner, then a test. I had a good feeling about this. Even though I'd prefered to wait a little while to have a baby sometimes these things seem to happen.

 **A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter! Pictures can be found in my Karen Cullen Grey group on Facebook.**


	19. Chapter 19: Is she?

**NSE**

 **Ch 19: Is she?**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Anastasia and I grabbed a quick dinner and then it was off to the pharmacy to get a test. I was very excited but I could tell she was nervous. Once we got back into our room Ana went straight to the bathroom to take it. I was pacing back and forth waiting for the results.

"Ana? Are you okay in there?" I asked, waiting for her response.

"Yeah. I just peed on the stick. It said wait for five minutes for it to show up."

"Okay," I replied back.

I watched the clock as it ticked...God...it seemed to take forever! You don't realize how long five minutes was until now. To keep my mind off it, I looked at our tickets for the cruise, making sure we were all set for in the morning.

Soon Ana came out of the bathroom. Her blue eyes were open wide and she looked pale again. Did the test come out negative? Was she not pregnant after all?

"So? What does it say?" I asked looking at her.

She handed me the test. I looked at the results ... in the window it said pregnant. Really? Anastasia and I were expecting our first child?

Looking back at Ana as she held her abdomen.

"Babe, are you okay? It says that you are in fact pregnant."

"I know…" her voice was low.

Is she not happy about this?

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked my voice calm.

Her eyes looked into mine. "I'm just not quite ready to be a mom yet, Christian. I haven't even started college yet...there are so many things I want to do before becoming a mother. And what will people think?"

She sat on the edge of the bed. I knelt down beside her holding her hand and looking in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ana- I couldn't be more happier than to know you are carrying our child. I know this isn't probably the best time to talk about Elena but she had Kate and became a stay at home mom until I finished school then she went. There's all kind of ways to make this work now- things have changed since then. You can do online courses. You can still have all you want and have a baby."

She looked back in my eyes. "Really? I still want to have a career someday, Christian. So us having this baby now won't change that?"

"Baby...listen...we can do this however you want. Yes you can have a baby and still do college...just maybe do it online for a while. I could hire nannies to help you so you can be a mom and yet have time for you too. Trust me, there is all kind of things we can do."

"So my-us having a baby won't change my plans for college? I can still do what I want and be a mom?" she asked for reassurance.

I smiled back at my wife. "Yes, Anastasia, that's what I'm saying. I will make sure your dreams come true. So?" I asked her.

"So?" she asked back. "We're having a baby?" she smiled this time asking me.

"Yes! We're having a baby. We're having a baby!" I shouted out as I picked her up and twirled her around. "My wife is having our baby!" I screamed out again laughing this time.

"Christian! You're making me dizzy! Put me down," she said giggling.

Oh My! I didn't realize. I put her feet down, settling her down on the floor gently. Looking in her eyes, our bodies close together. Our breaths fanning each other faces.

"I'm sorry, honey, I wasn't thinking. You okay?" I asked making sure I didn't make her sick by twirling her around.

She laughed. "I'm fine, Christian. Just be careful with me as I'm carrying precious cargo here."

"I love you so much, Ana-you've made me the happiest man in the world!" I said, planting a kiss on her lips.

Our kiss became passionate very quickly as we landed onto the bed with a bounce. I broke the kiss, hovering over my wife. Looking down at her I could see the pregnancy glow.

"Well, Mrs. Christian Grey, how does it feel to know you have a little bun in the oven?" I whispered huskily.

"Strange. Excited. Scared. All of the above. I'm still in awe of the whole thing."

I began to look her up and down and noticing a few changes have been going already. Damn I'm going to like this too. Her breasts were already perfect but now they were full because they were getting ready for breastfeeding.

I fingered the outer area of her breast, allowing the tips to trail all around the flesh. Hearing Ana's breath hitch from my touch felt awesome. I removed the material from her dress to look at her breast. Her nipple had turned a purple color but was standing attention.

I growled out, "Damn you have such perfect tits, Ana. Now they they are full as you prepare for motherhood. That is so sexy!" My finger touched her nipple lightly, Ana moaned out. I rubbed it gently moving it around. I reached around her neck untying her the halter top around her neck. Removing the fabric as I saw both her breast full, round and just mouth watering.

My tongue licked her nipples that were round and pert. She tasted to so good and I felt Ana's chest thrust into my face as she wanted more. I began to explore her body, allowing my hands to travel from her breasts down to her abdomen which soon would bump out due to our baby getting bigger.

Damn my cock was getting harder and harder with every inch of her body. Every touch I gave her her body responded with pleasure as she arched her whole body. I trailed her body which was still clothed but not for long, my lips kissing every inch of her body.

My fingers found their way into her slick folds as I began to flick and caress her clit while pumping them in and out her wet pussy. I've heard women were extra sensitive and that was no lie. I felt Ana thrashing as I helped her achieve her first orgasm learning we were expecting.

"Oh, Christian...that feels great!" as she cried out in pleasure for her orgasm.

I got up for a moment as I removed my clothing. Coming back to her kissing her on the lips as I slid in. Feeling her pussy clench my cock was heaven.

"Oh, Ana! This feels amazing!" I purred moving inside of her.

Feeling her wetness coat my dick and knowing that our first child was developing within her gave me great pleasure!

"Oh holy fuck, Ana! Your pregnant body is amazing. It's all because of our love. Only me can make you feel this way!"

Ana surprised me by grabbing a hold of my hair, dragging my face to hers, kissing me hard while plunging her tongue inside of my mouth. I knew she was close and I was also. She took over the kiss as she played with my tongue sucking it in more into her mouth. Oh holy fuck! Ana reached down to my ass squeezing it while explore my mouth was too much that I could take!

I broke away from her kiss, taking a gulp of breath as I gave her a hard thrust and we both came shouting each others names!

"Ana!" I roared out in pleasure.

"Christian!" she cried out in pleasure.

I landed on top of her after that mind blowing orgasm! Wow! That was the most intense sex she and I have ever had so far. I pulled out and rolled to the side of her, my back on the mattress, both of us looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow!" we both said in unision. I laughed. That was just amazing!

"Holy fuck!" Ana said outloud.

"You can say that again. Damn that was intense and amazing!" I replied back to her.

Ana leaned up a bit, laying upon my chest looking down at me. "If that's how it's going to feel every time we have sex while I'm pregnant, I think I want to be pregnant all the time Christian! That was the best orgasm I've had yet!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm! "Sweetie...women tend to have the best orgams while they are pregnant. Especially in the beginning because of the hormonal changes. But I agree with you on that. We sure have the room for kids in in our new house." I said, smiling back at her. She kissed me again, first it was gentle little kisses then became more passionate. I felt her begin to straddle me as she kept kissing me. "Hmmm...so you want more I see," whispering to her.

Ana moaned into my mouth but pulling away from the kiss. "I can't seem to get enough of you," she purred.

Yep she's becoming very insatiable. But who was I to deny her of sex as we started out again only this time she took charge sliding herself onto my hardening dick. We both moaned again on how full she felt in this position. I played with her tits allowing her to bounce up and down letting her set the pace. Ana's tits looked like giant balloons as they bounced up and down in the air while she moved her hips. Hearing her moan my name made me want her even more!

However when she pulled down a bit and moved her hips, I felt her pussy tighten on my cock. Oh Lord have mercy on my soul it felt good! In fact it felt like a vice grip clenching on tightly.

"Oh fuck! Ride me, baby! Ride me!" I yelled.

Boy did she ever ride me. Her juices were dripped from her pussy, making each time she came down on my cock wetting it and it feeling the walls inside of her.

"Your mine, Christian! Mine! Mine! Mine!" She cried out as her orgasms hit her again. She held up my hand, sucking my fingers as she also pointed out my wedding ring. "This ring means you are only mine!" she growled out allowing another orgasm to rip through her!

Hearing her say I was hers and mentioning my wedding ring on my hand made me come even harder.

"Yes! Yes! Yours, Anastasia! All yours!" My orgasm hit me hard as my back arched, throwing my head back in the most mind blowing pleasure I've had yet!

Ana landed on top of me sweating and all as she caught her breath! Damn she was possessive as hell! I liked it alot! After finally catching my breath, I looked down at her.

"Damn, woman. Hearing you get all possessive on me earlier made me come harder than ever before!"

Ana smiled as she looked me in the eyes. "Well, Mr. Grey, that only means you will have to out possess me then now won't it?

Oh really? To make sure I understood her correctly I asked her, "And just exactly what do you mean by that, Mrs. Grey?"

"It just means that you has to find new ways of showing his possessiveness of me. And I'm sure he can think of something, a man of your expertise and all," she flirted, back.

Well fuck me! That only means I will have to turn it up a notch and then some.

"Hmmmm...Mrs. Grey, are you challenging me?" I asked back smiling at her now.

She kissed on my chest, moving to my lips as she licked them making me growl. "Oh I'm sure the CEO of his company can think of new ways to be more possessive, controlling, of his pregnant wife."

I took control rolling her underneath me. Grabbing her wrists with one hand as I held them up above her head.

"I believe I will accept that challenge, Mrs. Grey. I would be happy to oblige," I purred, sliding my tongue in her mouth exploring it.

"I do believe, that Mr. Grey as a kinky side to him!" she purred back happily.

Pulling back from her a bit so she could see my eyes as I looked deep into hers.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey, hasn't seen anything yet! I've only just begun my controlling, possessive ways miss smarty pants!"

I kissed her hard and deep, swallowing her moan with my mouth. I plunged into her hard and kept going hearing her gasp each time.

"Put your legs over my shoulders," I demanded to her as she looked back at me following my command. Once her legs were over my shoulders I could hit deeper.

"Oh Christian! That's oh my God!" she cried out with every thrust I gave her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shouted into the room.

She and I were both pumping at the same time keeping in sync. I felt my balls tighten as her pussy walls as well. I felt more wetness as her liquids came sipping down her thighs hitting my legs. That was it for me as I thrust harder into her spiraling into my own abyss. Holy smokes I saw stars.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted releasing my seed inside of her, my body slamming down onto Anastasia panting for breath.

Once I caught my breath, looking at Anastasia as she layed on the bed totally breathless.

"Are you okay? I wasn't too rough was I?" I asked, hoping she was okay.

Her head popped up as she looked back at me. "I'm fine. I just can't move. Too tired and very sated."

I laughed. "Trust me I am too. I say let's call it a night because we have a honeymoon to start tomorrow.

"Can you please tell me where we are going? I waited long enough." Her blue eyes searching mine.

"Okay. I wanted to surprise you with it but we are going on a cruise. But I won't tell you where until we are aboard ship."

"Wow, a cruise. That sounds amazing. I can't wait."

"Neither can I sweetie. I love you," I told her as we both nestled to each other tired.

"I love you too, Christian," she breathed out.

Before long we fell asleep. The next morning as she and I were getting dressed, Ana had a bad case of morning sickness. I ordered her some crackers and ginger ale to sooth her nauseousness. Thankfully it subsided before we ate some breakfast and left the hotel. We got to the ships check in and I got us all taken care of.

We were boarding the ship, Anastasia looked around and couldn't believe we're on a boat.

"Okay, Christian it's time to tell me where we are going."

I looked back at my wife. "We are going on a two week cruise in the Caribbean and stopping in the Bahamas. So we are going to quite a few places."

"Really?" Ana's voice squeaked. "Wow! I've always wanted to do a cruise in the caribbean. Thank you Christian."

I kissed her gently on the lips. "You're welcome, baby. Now let's go find our room."

 **A/N: Hey all I hope you all enjoyed it. There are pictures in my Karen Cullen Grey group.**


	20. Chapter 20: Sharing the news!

**NSE**

 **Ch 20: Sharing the news!**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Anastasia and I made it to our room on the cruise ship. Once I unlocked it with the card key, Ana surprised me. After closing the door she pushed me up against it. Damn! Here I thought I was the possessive one? Her lips were on mine in an instant. Moving her tongue in my mouth as we both groaned together. She pulled away slightly looking in my eyes.

"Well. Ahem...looks like someone is very possessive," I said, teasing her.

"Just a reminder of whom you belong to," Ana said as she let me go from the door.

"I think that bun in the oven is a reminder for you too," I replied cheekily.

There was a knock at the door.

"Baby, why don't you take a look around at the suite while I assist with the crew member about our luggage," I suggested as she left the living room suite to look further.

I opened the door, letting the person is to get our luggage.

"Where would you like these sir?" asked the gentleman.

I pointed, "Right there is fine for now. Thank you," I said, while giving him tip money.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, Mr. Grey. If you or your wife need anything else let the housekeeping know."

I nodded as he left the suite. I went to rejoin my wife. She was out on the balcony enjoying the sea air. I walked up behind her, smelling her vanilla scent.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful; here. Thanks for taking me on this cruise, Christian," my wife whispered.

I turned her to face me. "Anastasia, I want to make all your dreams come true. We are a family unit now. Nothing will ever become between us. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" she asked looking back at me.

"I took it upon myself to make an appoint for you with a OB doctor. I just wanted to confirm the pregnancy and make sure you get started on prenatals right away."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"When we dock, that's when our appoint will be. How about we take a much needed nap, head out for a dinner later then just walk the ship?"

She yawned the answer to that question. "A nap sounds good."

We both headed in the bedroom, taking off our shoes as we relaxed on the bed, cuddling and fell asleep in each other's arms.

We awoke from our nap, had a late dinner and walked around on the ship. The moon was so perfect, it was a little breezy but it was just nice just the three of us. I never in a million years thought I'd be in this place.

If someone would have told me that I'd end up marrying my daughter's best friend, I would have told them they were nuts. Ana and I had so much to look forward to. A new house, a baby on the way, life was great.

As she and I stood beside the railing taking in the moonlight my cell phone went off vibrating. I took a look telling Ana I'd be right back. Normally I wouldn't take the call but since I told Sawyer not to call unless he had more information for me on Jose.

I walked to a corner and answered my phone. "Grey, speaking."

"Christian, you wanted more details on that Jose Rodriguez. My sources tell me that he's been seeing this Leila person now for a couple of weeks."

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how serious it is, but they met through a counseling session he was attending. Some kind of anger management program, his parents insisted on."

"Thanks, Sawyer. When you get more information please contact me." I hung up my cell.

Hmmm...well, well, Rodriguez it seems interesting that you were seeing this girl while you crashed our wedding. What are you up to? I asked myself.

I pushed those thoughts out my head as I needed to get back to my wife. I was walking up to her and stopped. Ana was looking at the moon the shown over us. It was bright yellow. Her hair blew with the breeze. I could see that her body was changing due to the pregnancy. She was starting to form a little bump. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I sniffed her hair.

"I love you so much, Ana," I whispered in her ear.

She turned facing me. Her blue eyes bright in the light. "I love you too, Christian. Now take me back to our suite and make love to me."

That I did. Slowly.

The next morning we got up, had breakfast as the ship was set to dock at noon. We were getting ready as we had an appointment. The ship docked and we set off to go to the doctor. It was a twenty minute drive.

We got to the clinic, Ana signed in and we waited to be called to the room.

The nurse called out Ana's name as we walked back. They took her vitals and weighed her. Ana had gained five pounds. The medical assistant told her to get undressed and to wait on the bed. The doctor came in greeting us.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Grey. I'm Nina and I'm your OB today. How are you doing, Ana?"

"I'm good."

"Are you still having any morning sickness?" Nina asked.

"Some. My throwing up has subsided a lot just having queasiness now."

"Good. Now are you taking any prenatals?" she asked.

Just as Ana was about to answer I chimed in. "Actually we just found out she is pregnant. We are our honeymoon. So we will need the vitamins given to us."

"Sure. How long have you two been married?"

"Almost a week."

"Wow so you really are newlyweds then. So any more children or is this the first?" Nina asked.

Ana and I looked at each other. I answered, "I have a daughter, Kate, who is eighteen. She was a product of my first marriage."

"Oh I see," Nina said looking at Ana's chart. "Were you on any birth control Ana?"

"Yes. Yazmin. But I stopped taking them the minute we tested positive for pregnancy."

"Good thinking. Well, let's take a look at the baby shall we?" Nina asked while she got the sono set up. She took the instrument with the gell and looked back at Ana. "Okay, this will go into your vagina. I need you to relax and open your legs wide for me."

Ana did as instructed as the doctor pushed the instrument inside of her. We were both looking at the monitor. Right away I could see the heart beating. I looked back at Ana as she had tears in her eyes and smiling.

"Okay...I am taking measurements of the fetus and it looks like you are almost 12 weeks Ana. You will be due in December sometime around the 19th."

"Oh my god!" Ana said loudly. "I can't believe how far along I am."

The nurse and I looked back at Ana.

"Are you okay, ?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm you. I'm just surprised that I was further along than I thought. I didn't have any morning sickness until the morning of our wedding."

"Ana- everyone has different symptoms than others. Not everyone will have the same experience. Congratulations to you both. I am printing of a picture for you. Mr. Grey, I will send all this information to your regular OB Dr. Green."

"Thank you. We appreciate you doing this for us."

"I will leave so you can dress again, Ana. Then stop at the front they will give you your prenatals. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

Ana replied, "We will. Thanks again doctor."

She left as Ana and I hugged.

"See I told you I had some good swimmers," I replied winking at her.

"Yes that you did. Wow, I can't believe how far along I am. Even this morning I noticed my pants were getting tighter."

"Baby if you like we can go shopping for more comfortable clothes for you."

Ana looked back at me, her eyes looking sad. "You okay sweetie?"

"Christian, will you still be attracted to me when I look like a whale?"

"Ana-sweetheart, you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman in the world to me. How could you think that?"

"I don't know...maybe it's just the hormones."

I held Ana to my body. "I cannot wait until your belly swells with my child. Our child."

"Are you ready to tell the family?" Ana asked me.

"If you are ready...then I am." I replied with a smile. "I have something in mind. Do you trust me?" I asked my wife.

"Of course I do."

"Leave it to me. I have an idea. I think this will blow the minds off from everyone." I said to her as we left the examining room. We stopped to get her prenatals at the front and then I took us to go shopping. We needed clothes for Ana's growing belly.

Once we got back on to the ship we went back to our room. I text the whole family explaining we would be doing a skype chat. Just as I got through with it Ana came up to me. I was sitting on the edge of the bed. She gave me a sultry look. I knew what that meant.

"Christian," she purred straddling me.

"Yes, baby?" I asked back with a husky voice.

"I need you to touch me," she whispered, kissing me on the lips.

"Where?" I asked reciprocating.

"Everywhere. My breast, I just need your touch."

She shoved her chest in my face. Her breast had filled out due to her pregnancy. I moved to uncover them, they were pert and read for me as I nipped and suck. Her hips rotated while my tongue flicked her nipple.

"Oh, Christian! That feels so good!" she breathed out.

Ana continued to push me back on to the bed as she attacked my lips hungrily. Hmmm...I could get used to this! She gyrated her hips grinding on my covered cock. I tried to move to get undressed but she wouldn't let me. She continued with her ministrations rubbing her wet covered pussy on my cock. Her moans filled the room as she kept saying, "Mine!" over and over again! I felt her body still after she spasmed out her orgasm. Damn that was quick! Her breathing calmed down a bit. I knew she had come dry humping me.

I looked at her beautiful face, pushing her hair back, and palming her face, as I said, "Well it looks like someone got her release fast!" I smiled at her.

Ana looked back in my eyes. "I'm sorry...I didn't realize I was going to come so fast," she replied apologetically.

"It's okay sweetie. It's obvious you needed a release. Just glad I could help."

Ana pulled away from me slightly. "Hey where are you going?" I asked she got up from laying on top of me.

"To change my soaked underwear, Christian. I will be back in a minute."

Oh. Well then. I shook my head in amazement at my wife's sudden horniness; it seemed that these pregnancy hormones were doing a number on her body. I liked the changes. Ana's belly has started getting a little bump, it was so sexy seeing our child growing within her.

Soon it was time. I got our laptop out, setting it up. I signed on first. A few minutes later everyone else had joined us. My dad spoke up first.

"Hello, Christian, we hope you two are enjoying your honeymoon. How is it going?"

I smiled at my wife who sat next to me. "Its great. We love the ship, already been shopping. Tomorrow we plan to swim with some dolphins and possibly a killer whale."

Ana's mom chimed in, "Anastasia, sweetie you look absolutely stunning. I do believe married life agrees with you as you are glowing!"

"I'm very happy mom. Christian is a great husband and will be a great father again too," Ana said dropping that little bomb.

"I'm so glad to hear that…" Carla started saying. "Wait...did I hear you say something about Christian being a dad, again?"

Everyone gasped with surprise.

My mom asked, "Christian, are you and Anastasia expecting a baby?"

I responded back smiling. "The reason I asked you all to join us in that she and I have some great news to share. We are expecting our first child in December!"

We heard lots of shrieking from everyone. Kate asked excitedly, "You mean I'm going to have a brother or sister soon?"

"Yes you are, Kate! And we have the picture to prove it!" Ana exclaimed as well holding up the sono picture for everyone to see. All the women cooed and awed.

My mom had tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Christian, you are making us grandparents again!"

"That I am!" I said proudly putting my arm around my wife.

Everyone together at once said, "Congratulations!"

I looked at Anastasia giving her a brief kiss. With everyone watching I said, "Ana- you have made me the happiest man on earth. I love you so very much. Thanks for making me a dad again."

Ana looked back at me with such love in her eyes. "Awe...sweetie thank you for making me a soon to be mom."

I looked back at the cameras to everyone else. "Okay we gotta go. I have something special planned for my wife. We just wanted to share the good news with you."

My mom replied gushing., "Thank you both so much. We are so very happy for you two. Congratulations!

We signed off as I stood up grabbing Ana's hand. "What surprise do you have for me?"

"You will see my love. Come with me, " I said as we left our room, down the hallway of the ship to our destination.

 **A/N: I'm leaving it there as I have something great planned for them both in the next chapter. So what do you think he has planned for his expectant wife? Also wanted to have a little romance in there after all they are on their honeymoon. And a little of family time. I have a few plans for 21. See you all soon!**


	21. Chapter 21: Romance

**NSE**

 **Ch 21: Romance**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

"Where are you taking me, Christian?" Ana asked me while we walked through the deck of the ship.

I had a great surprise for her, I was sure she'd love it. Once we arrived at the Spa entrance, Anastasia looked at me with a bright smile. We walked in and it was already a serene atmosphere with candles lit giving off a vanilla aroma. I like Vanilla. Such a rich and subtle flavor with a hint of osmosis.

The hostess greeted us as she came back to the front. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, my wife Anastasia Grey, has an appointment for 11am." I spoke to the lady.

"I do?" Ana asked me, then looking back at the hostess.

"Oh yes. I have her down for a prenatal massage and a pedicure."

Ana looked back at me again. "Really? I'm getting a massage and pedicure?"

"Yes, baby. I want you pampered on our honeymoon."

"We will take good care of your wife sir," Charlene, the hostess said to us.

Just as Ana was about to leave with the woman she asked, "What will you do with all that time?"

"Don't worry. I have things to do. Now go and enjoy yourself."

"But…" Ana said hesitating.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd like this getting pampered and all."

"I do...I just hate leaving you."

"Baby, it's only for a couple of hours. Besides, what can happen on this ship?"

"I guess...I'm just being paranoid."

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked Charlene who was waiting for Ana to go with her. She nodded leaving us alone. "Ana-what's wrong? There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I know...I just ...what exactly are you going to do while I'm being pampered?"

"Well, I could do a little bit of work on my laptop, I could make reservations for tonight, take your pick."

"Oh…" Ana replied back to me. "So you will be in the room the whole time then."

I furrowed my eyebrows to her curious on what she was hinting at. "Yes, I planned on it. Though I might explore the ship a little more on my own. I don't see the problem."

Ana sighed heavily. "Okay, here is the thing. Your an attractive man and there are lots of single women aboard the ship…"

Wait? Is she jealous? Or maybe it's the hormones making her crazy.

"Ana- I'm a happily married man with a baby on the way, why would I want another woman? Look, sweetie it's the hormones talking. I can see that you're feeling a little insecure of the fact that your belly is growing and you feel unattractive at times. It's normal. I went through this once before, remember? I love you, Ana. I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. Besides, I think you're beautiful, you have that glow about you."

"Really?" Ana beamed. "I have that pregnancy glow women talk about?"

"Yes. And I was the one who helped made it that way. I love the fact that your belly is growing because of something we made together. Now you need to go because it's already fifteen after. Take your time, enjoy it and I will be back later to get you."

"Okay. Thank you for doing this. I love you, Christian."

"And I love you, ."

I gave her a kiss before Charlene came back walked Ana to the back. I sighed as she left my sight. I left out of the Spa and walked back to our room. I had a few looks from woman my way, but honestly, none of them did anything for me. I loved my wife.

I got back to the room and there was a few messages on my cell. I listened to them then called Sawyer back.

"Sawyer," he greeted.

"Grey. Do you have anything for me?" I asked.

He told me the information he found out. Damn that boy was a sneaky little ass. Sawyer assured me that he had people tailing him. I told Sawyer thank you for the hard work. We hung up and I knew what I had to do at that moment. I dialed a number letting it ring. Finally I heard a voice.

"Hello," the voice answered.

"I know what you're up to and it wont work," I said back to him.

"Who is this?" he asked me.

"I think you know damn well who this is…" I bit back angrily.

"Grey. What the fuck do you want? I moved on from Ana...what more do you want?"

"Do you really think I don't know what you're up to? You are a piece of work you know that! I knew that you were up to something the minute I saw you at the baseball game."

"I have no earthly idea on what you're implying, Grey. I was minding my own business and you're the one harassing me."

"Really? You think I'm harassing you? I haven't even begun to harass you, Rodriguez. I'm not the one who crashed a wedding reception when he's got something going on with someone else. You didn't think I'd find out exactly what you are up to concerning my wife?"

"What do you know about me, Grey? Unless you have your goons doing the work for you." Jose replied sarcastically.

"You better know that I'm watching out for you. I know about the stuff you're into. You may have fooled the people around you, but not me. I'm onto you, Rodriguez."

"Fuck you, Grey. You have no idea on what is going on with me. No clue. Instead of harrasing me why dont you spend time with your wife."

"Oh believe me I plan on doing that and lots more. Don't come anywhere near my wife once we get back from our honeymoon. If you don't, you will wish you were dead." I said back cryptically before hanging up.

José was one dark individual. If he's not careful I will expose his dirty secret to Ana. I knew there was something off from him in the beginning. But I still didn't have all the information just yet, bits and pieces. I looked at the clock and noticed I needed to get started on what I'd like for Ana and me tonight. I made a quick call and went to meet up with one of the crew members. I hoped I could pull of what I had planned.

After my meeting with the crew member it went well and Anastasia and myself were on tonight. I was excited about this as she has no idea what I have planned. I went to meet her at the Spa. She wasn't at the front yet so I left an envelope at the desk and waited patiently as I sat in one of the waiting chairs. I had my smart phone and played on the internet until she came.

I looked up and saw my girl refreshed, that's exactly how I wanted her to look.

"Hey, baby, did you enjoy the pampering?" I asked walking up to her.

"I did, thank you. I feel like I'm floating on air. Charlene and the others took care of me."

Directing my look to Charlene I said, "Thank you, for your hospitality. There is an envelope their on the desk for all of you."

We were headed out the door when I heard Charlene gasp as what was in the envelope. Lets just say I tipped very well.

"So, Mr. Grey, what do you have planned for us tonight?" Ana asked me as we were walking along with our arms wrapped each other.

"Actually, I have another surprise for you. Let's go to our room and you can get dressed for it," I said leading her in the room.

It took her fifteen minutes to get ready. She came out of the room and into the living room suite where I sat. She looked stunning. Her hair was casually brushed back, makeup was refreshed, and the dress I picked out for her matched her perfectly.

"Oh sweetheart, you look absolutely breathtaking! That dress was perfect. I like the little bump it shows off.

"Oh you mean little blimp?" Ana asked me.

"Yes that little blimp is our child that is growing inside of you. You ready?"

"You still haven't told me what we're doing?"

"In due time..." I said to her brushing her cheek gently with my knuckles.

I lead my wife out of our room, down the hall, down a flight of stairs into another room. She looked back at me as I smiled continuing to walk. Once we got to where we were at I pulled Ana aside to the railing.

"Ana...I want to say something to you before we head in that door." I said holding her hands in mine.

"Okay...what's behind that door that has you concerned?" she asked.

"Nothing, baby. It's more of a surprise. I just wanted to talk to you before we headed in there, that's all."

"Okay. It's just that you sort of scared me when you said that. Like something was going to jump out at me or I won't like what I see." Ana said back to me.

I laughed. "Honey, I assure you there is nothing behind that door will scare you. It's just that...It isn't easy for me to be so vulnerable as in putting myself out there. In the beginning of our relationship we didn't do the courting thing. This my way of showing you how much I love you."

She smiled back. "Okay. What exactly is behind that door, you have me intrigued." Ana said back curiously..

My gray eyes looked into hers, I was already getting choked up. I had to clear my throat before beginning.

"Anastasia, you totally blew me away, I forgotten what love could be like that is until you walked into my life. Though you been in my life for a while, our relationship has evolved over the past few months into something amazing. I never thought I'd fall in love again after Elena's passing. But you managed to steal my heart with your generosity and courage. You went out on a limb for me even when I didn't deserve it. You are carrying our first child we are having together, you filled my life with joy and happiness, that I can't even begin to express," my voice was struggling by then as I had a few tears slip from my eyes.

Ana wiped my face gently of my tears. "Oh, Christian, don't you think this is one-sided. I love you very much. I never thought in a million years you'd go for someone like me. I mean...you have given me so much. Not just things money can buy, but your heart. I am so lucky to be your wife, Christian." Ana said to me gently.

By now I'm a quivering mess. Her words were so genuine and sincere.

"I love you, Anastasia Steele Grey." I whispered.

"I love you too, Christian Trevelyan Grey. Now open the door."

"Okay," I said to her.

I opened the door to the room, and allowed Ana to walk in front of me as she took in what was right in front of her. I closed the door, and used the switch on the to get a little more light. Ana gasped out. She stood in awe of what was going on in the room. Ana turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"You did this for me?" she asked.

I took her in my arms as I replied, "Yes. I wanted you to know that you are very special to me. That I love you with all my heart and soul. I just wanted a night of pure romance. You know the hearts and flowers bit. You like?" I asked.

"What's not to like, Christian? I mean the room is filled with flowers, candles...I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to, baby. Just enjoy letting your husband romance you. May I have this dance?" I asked just as the music started playing.

Even though we're already married, I didn't get to really romance Ana in the beginning. Courting is what they called it. We jumped right into a relationship. I just wanted to show her that it wasn't all about the sex. That what we have is very genuine and real. And what way to show her that than a room full of lit candles, flowers, romantic music and dinner.

Anastasia and I had a great time that night. We ate, we danced, we shared our hopes and dreams. Ana told me what it is exactly she hopes to be. She wants to work as a children's counselor, to those children who don't have the great of homes. She wants to be their outlet. I couldn't be more proud.

 **A/N: So what does Christian know about Jose. Exactly what deep dark secret is Jose hiding?**


	22. Chapter 22: Home sweet home

**NSE**

 **Ch 22: Home sweet home**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Ana and I had been on our cruise for almost two weeks. It was nearing our time to go home. I had to admit that I wasn't ready to share her with the world yet; but we needed to get back. The last few days on our cruise we went to watch some dolphins. I had it planned for us to swim with them but with Ana's pregnancy, I didn't want to chance it; as they say it could be dangerous. We didn't do the snorkeling either, as I was afraid that Anna wouldn't be able to handle it. I told her next time we would do everything. We mainly shopped and took in a lot of the sights that we could.

Ana's pregnancy was most definitely more pronounced. In just a few days her belly had gotten bigger. However, my wife glowed with the pregnancy. Soon we would be going to the doctor again to find out the sex.

Our ship had docked it was time for us to go home. I couldn't wait as we're moving into our new home. Ana had already started with one of the rooms getting it ready for a nursery. My daughter Kate who would be getting married in another month,was going to college and later starting a family of her own as well. Wow! Time flies by so fast!

We met with Taylor who was waiting for us at that car.

"Welcome back, Mr. and ! I hope you two had a wonderful vacation."

I shook Taylor's hand. "We did thanks. It's good to be back."

He looked at Ana and gave her a smile. I had called him to let him know we were expecting.

"Why, Mrs. Grey, you look great! Wow! The baby has really grown hasn't it?" he asked Ana.

Ana who rubbed her protruding belly smiled back at Taylor. "Yes, he/she has! I can't believe how much I'm already showing. I'm only 15 weeks; but, at least the morning sickness has subsided quite a bit."

"Well, Mrs. Grey, I do think pregnancy agrees with you. You're absolutely glowing."

"Thank you, Taylor."

"Alright, quit flirting with my wife now, Taylor or I will tell Gail on you!" I joked with him.

We got in the car and headed toward the house. I also had called mom and dad letting them we were coming home. The whole family was gathering there to welcome us home and surprise Ana.

Within thirty minutes we pulled into the driveway to our new home. I helped Ana out of the car as we walked hand in hand to the door. I opened it, and let Ana go first. Once we approached the great room area, everyone yelled out.

"Surprise! Welcome home!" The whole family shouted.

Ana was stunned, as she stood staring at everyone. They all looked at her as well. I came up behind my wife kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, everybody!"

"Why Ana- you look stunning! I can't believe my baby is having a baby!" Carla said as she came up to her daughter. She began to rub Ana's belly, as she looked back at her mother.

"Hey mom, I missed you all so much!" Ana said, and began to cry.

Oh boy, those hormones were flying again!

Our parents, my daughter and her fiance came up to greet us. We told them all about our trip. Mom had some fruit and cheese platters set out as we ate that for our snack. Soon Ana was yawning, I could tell she was tired.

"I hate to break up this party but Ana needs her rest and we need to get back on regular time."

Mom came over to me and gave me a hug. "Of course, darling. Go ahead and we will straighten up for you."

"Thanks, mom. Good night everyone!" I said to them all. I grabbed Ana bridal style taking her upstairs to our room. They all cheered us on as I climbed the stairs with my bride.

Once we were in the room I set Ana's feet on the floor. "Why don't you get ready for bed and I will start putting stuff away."

"Actually, Christian, I'm getting a second wind," Ana whispered as she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Oh, yeah? " I asked huskily.

"Oh, yes! I need my husband to fuck me," Ana's voice went to a lower but sexy tone.

"I'm sure I can manage that, Mrs. Grey. So you want it fast and hard, or slow and deep?" as she pulled my pants down freeing my erection.

"How about fast and hard. I miss that, Christian. Just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean I'm a fragile doll." Ana spoke to me with fire in her eyes.

"That's fine by me sweetie. But you need to turn towards the bed, get on all fours for me."

She did as told once we stripped down to nothing. Seeing her belly protruding made me hard as a rock. Ana bent down onto the bed and it didn't take me long to enter her.

"Oh, Christian!" She cried out in pleasure.

"Feel good, baby?" I asked, huskily. "Lean back into me baby, I want to feel your round perfect breasts!"

She did as told as I thrust inside of her, feeling her breasts, rubbing and pulling on her nipples on that same time. It made her wet with need for me.

"Oh baby, you're getting so fucking wet for me. Tell me to go deeper!"

Ana's voice was barely a whisper as she said, "Deeper and harder!"

I felt her pussy clench my dick. "Oh yes, that's it Ana come on my cock baby!"

"Yes, Christian! That's it! Keep doing that!"

I kissed on her neck, licking it as I roughly handled her breasts and thrusting harder. I myself gave into the pleasure and came hard and fast!

"Oh baby that feel so good on my dick! Come again for me baby!" I commanded of her just as her pussy milked my cock as she squirted, causing some to leak out. We both cried out each others names into the room.

I pulled out of Ana as she turned to me looking sated. "Thank you, that's what I needed."

"Me too, baby. Okay now I will go get our bags. See you in the bed shortly."

I joined Ana in bed as we talked a little more. She was going to make an appointment with our doctor to get a check up and hopefully soon find out the sex of the baby. I woke up to hearing my phone going off. Luckily it didn't wake Ana.

"Grey, speaking," I said breathing into the phone.

"Welcome back home sir. I hope you and the Mrs. had a great trip." Sawyer replied.

"We did, thank you. Any news on Rodriguez? Do you have more information?"

"Yes we do sir. It seems that he is in a heap of trouble. He was arrested last night for possession."

"What?" I screeched out a little louder than anticipated.

"Yeah. His girlfriend, Leila was a drug pusher. She got him started on the small stuff then got worse. He was driving and was pulled over. They searched his car and found some cocaine. He claimed it wasn't his. His parents went to the jail and bailed him out telling him he has to go get help."

"Wow...thanks Sawyer. I really appreciate you getting this for me."

"You know how we were suspicious before about Jose?" Sawyer asked me.

"Yeah, were our suspicions right? About pictures I mean."

"I'm afraid so. In fact they searched his home and found a closet full of pictures of Anastasia. They also found some rope and cable ties. It doesn't look good for him at all."

"Sawyer, you done good work here. I will keep security around Ana 24 hours a day if I have to. I'll give you a call later." I said hanging up the phone.

I looked at my wife who was sleeping peacefully. I really didn't want to tell her what her friend has been into. It's too bad, he had a great future and threw it away. I headed downstairs, Gail was in the kitchen. We said our good mornings as she fixed us breakfast. I told her I wanted to surprise Ana with breakfast in bed.

I ate my breakfast quickly. Gail finished Ana's breakfast, I headed up the stairs with her tray. Once in the room I noticed my wife had just woken up.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey. I brought you breakfast in bed," I said, placing it on the bed.

Ana leaned up more. "Thanks, Christian. I'm starving. This kid as an appetite." She said, as she started eating.

I remained sitting on the bed while she started on her buttered toast. Ana gave me a wary look.

"Is everything okay, Christian?" She asked with her mouth full.

I didn't know how to tell her so I began with, "Anastasia, I have something I need to tell you, but, you won't like it."

"Oh? What's going on?"

"Well...I got a call from Sawyer this morning regarding your friend, Jose."

Ana looked up at me quickly, her blue eyes meeting mine. "I didn't know you were investigating him, Christian. He's been out of our lives now for sometime."

"Ana, the only reason he's has been out of our lives as you put is because we were on our honeymoon. He did crash our wedding reception before we left."

"That's true. Okay, so what did you find out?"

"It isn't good Ana-he's been arrested."

"What?" She screeched out. I knew she'd have that same reaction as I did.

"Ana- I had my suspicions on Jose for quite sometime. With his sudden mood swings when we first got together. It was classic signs of drug use." I explained.

Ana looked at me her eyes were wide, she looked distraught. "Christian, Jose would never do drugs. Never. That can't be true!"

"I'm sorry to tell you, honey, but it is true."

"There's got to be a mistake. I mean he was going to go to Yale on a scholarship, he wouldn't jeopardize that."

"Ana, I don't know what else to say, but your friend is an addict. He was arrested but his parents bailed him out on the fact he'd go to rehab."

I could tell she was upset about this news. "But that can't be, Christian. I…"

"Ana- I'm sorry. I wish I had better news for you."

"I just can't believe it, it doesn't make any sense."

"I know he was your best friend, and you still care for him…"

"Yes, he was my best friend. I just don't know what to say. I'm at a loss for words."

I nodded my head to her. "I understand it's a big shock. He's not a well person, Ana, he needs help."

Ana's eyes met mine again. She continued to study me it seemed. "Why do I feel like there is more you haven't told me, Christian."

I sat closer to Ana, my hand gently rubbing her face. "Because there is more."

"Oh no...what is it?" She asked leaning in on my hand.

I really hated telling her this part. But she had to know.

"Sweetie...the cops searched his room in his parents home and they found something else."

"What? I have a right to know."

"In his closet he had a bunch of pictures of you, sort of like a shrine. There were all kinds of candid pictures of you...they also found some cable ties and rope."

"What?" Ana said in a whisper.

"I really didn't want to tell you this part. This is more...you see he was seeing this girl Leila, they had been going out for months. She was the one who got him started on drugs, Ana. She was his pusher."

"Oh my god!" Ana said breathlessly, her hands covered her mouth as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. "You mean he was seeing her while he tried to...to…"

"Apparently. The drugs made him obsessed Ana. He was doing things that he shouldn't. He got angry fast. Leila is a prostitute on drugs. I'm so sorry."

Ana burst into tears as I knew she would. She was a caring person and he was her best friend who had a bright future. I held her in my arms as she cried. "I'm so sorry, Ana," I soothed rubbing her back.

"Christian, this is awful! What his parents must be going through." Ana sobbed into my chest as I held her in my arms.

"I know, baby, I know."

Ana looked back at me with her tear streaked face. "Christian, I know how you feel about Jose. But...is there anyway possible I could go see his parents? I really think I should go there and tell them how sorry I am."

"Ana- be reasonable. Your pregnant and you shouldn't be putting yourself in that kind of stress. We can send them something."

"But...Christian, he was my best friend. I knew his parents for a long time. I need them to know how sorry I am. Please."

I stood up from the bed pacing the floor. "Ana, you don't know what you asking of me. I can't take the chance of anything happening to you."

"Whats going to happen? He wouldn't dare to anything to me with his parents there. Please, Christian?" Ana begged on me.

I tugged at my hair in frustration. I didn't like this at all. Her going over there.

"If it makes you feel any better I can take Sawyer with me. He's the best bodyguard you have." Ana stood up from the bed and walked over to me. Putting her hands on my arms. "Please, let me do this. I just want to go there and let them know that I am sorry."

Every bone in my being was telling me no. But I could see how important this was to her. "Okay, fine. But you are taking Sawyer and Taylor with you. No more than an hour, understood?" I asked her sternly.

Ana grabbed me and hugged me tight. "Oh thank you, Christian." She pulled away to look in my eyes. "You won't regret this. Let me give his parents a call and see when I can come by."

I nodded my head to her. Oh boy my body screamed at me telling me this wasn't okay. But I knew this was important to Ana. I called Sawyer and Taylor letting them know. They said they would keep an eye on her.

Ana came back into the room. "It's all set. I'm going there tomorrow. Did you tell Sawyer?"

"Yeah. He and Taylor are going with you. Just be careful Ana, please." I begged her. I held my pregnant wife in my arms.

 **A/N: Some of you thought that Jose was the one into bdsm; I thought about doing that but seemed to weird. I hope I didn't disappoint you all all. Six more chapters to go!**


	23. Chapter 23: Standoff

**NSE**

 **Ch 23: Standoff**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

It was the next day; we were recuperating from making love all night. Well to be technical I fucked my wife. The very thought of her going to see Jose's parents left an empty place in my stomach. I didn't feel good about this at all her going over there.

Ana showered and was getting ready while I paced in our bedroom. She came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed while she put on her stilettos. Ana looked up at me and knew I wasn't happy with this at all.

"Christian, I'll be fine. His parents will be there, I doubt that Jose will be. They won't let him hurt me in anyway, I assure you."

I walked to my wife, holding her face in my hands. "Ana- you have to promise me you will stay safe. Don't let Taylor or Sawyer out of your sight. Understand?"

"I understand. Thank you for allowing me to do this, Christian."

"Oh, Ana, every fiber in being is shouting at me not to do this. Just please be careful; you are carrying precious cargo." I said as I felt the bump of her tummy. It was a very pronounced bump, you could certainly tell at this point that Ana was indeed pregnant.

"Of course, Christian." Ana looked at her watch and saw it was time. "I need to get going. I love you, Christian."

"I love you too, baby, so much." I kissed Ana passionately before she walked out the bedroom. I hated letting her out of my sight; but I knew Sawyer and Taylor would take care of her.

I proceeded downstairs to my study; trying to busy myself with work to take my mind off Ana. Kate walked in and greeted me good morning.

"Morning dad, where's Ana? I haven't seen her all morning."

I shuffled through some emails that I printed out. "She went to see Jose's parents, she wanted to talk to them about what had happened between she and Jose and tell them she was sorry. Not that she has anything to be sorry about that is in my opinion."

"Oh...I see. Well, you know Ana- always thinking of others."

"Yep. I just wished she didn't do that so much. I mean she could help the less fortunate if she felt that strongly on helping others. I mean my business contributes to places around the world with hunger."

"Okay, well I had some things to take care of this morning with the wedding. Don't forget dad, you have to get measured for a tux and Ana with her dress. I can't believe it will be a month and I'll be married to Elliot. It doesn't seem possible."

"I'm happy for you, Kate. As far as Ana's dress you may have to make adjustments again. Her bump will grow out more."

"I'm well aware of that, dad. No worries. When do you two find out the sex of the baby?"

"Soon, I hope."

"Have any preferences in mind?"

I smiled to my daughter. "Not really."

"Oh come on dad, you can tell me. You hope it's a boy don't you?"

I shook my head in amazement. My daughter knew me too well. "You know how much I love you Kate; but I do hope it is a boy. You know just to carry on the Grey name."

"Ahhh I knew it!" Kate said smiling back to me.

"But either way I'll be happy."

The shrill of my cell ringing got my attention. As Kate stood there I answered. "Grey, speaking."

"Christian, I don't want to alarm you but you might want to get to Jose's parents home right away."

Shit! I knew something was going to happen! "What's wrong?" I asked looking back at Kate.

"Nothing quite yet, except for that Jose just arrived home. I heard some shouting from inside."

"On my way," I said angrily. "I gotta go Kate, something is going on at Jose's."

"I'll come with you, dad."

"No. I don't want to be worried with you there too. Just stay here. I'll let you know what happens."

"Okay, go dad."

I rushed out of the house into my R8, shifting through the gears faster than anything. His parents lived a few miles from us. I was on pins and needles not knowing what was going on. As soon as I saw Taylor and Sawyer out front of the yard, I forced the car into park as I quickly got out. I walked up to my men.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Taylor spoke first. "We called the police, they are on their way."

"Why? Whats going on?" I asked worried.

Sawyer came up to me and spoke. "Apparently, Jose is holding his parents and Ana hostage."

"What?" I screeched running towards their front door. But Taylor caught me as we heard the sirens approaching.

The police arrived. My men told them everything that was going on. I was a wreck. I knew I shouldn't of have let her go! Pretty soon the whole neighborhood was blocked by police cars and they had their weapons drawn to the house. We've been standing outside for an hour but for me it felt like eternity.

I kept thinking about Ana and how scared she must feel. All kinds of thought were going through my head. Was she hurt? Did Jose do anything to her while he's holding them hostage? It had became a stand off. My heart was racing. My cell phone rang as I looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Dad...are you okay? Why didn't you call me? I've been waiting here waiting to hear back from you for over an hour."

"I'm sorry, Kate...I...um…" I couldn't think straight.

"What is it dad? Don't tell me he didn't hurt her. Please tell me Ana's okay."

"We're not sure," I said to my daughter raking my hands into my hair. "Jose is holding his parents and Ana hostage sweetie. The police have blocked the whole neighborhood."

"Oh no! Should I come there?"

"No. Stay put. It might get dangerous and I don't want you caught in the crossfire." I told kate.

A police officer was walking my way, I looked at him as he said my name. "Mr. Grey, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Kate, I need to go. I will call you when I know something."

I hung up on Kate and looked at the police officer. "Whats going on officer?"

"I'm Chief Charles Morgan. We've been in touch with Jose. It seems he wants to talk to you."

"Oh? Okay. How?"

"He's on the phone." The chief walked me to his car as he gave me the phone. He looked back at me I said talked into the phone.

"Christian Grey, speaking."

Jose growled into the speaker, "You need to tell those police officers to leave immediately!"

"I can't do that, Jose. You are the one holding your parents and Ana hostage. How is she?"

"She's fine. But I see you two have a bun in the oven. You just couldn't stand the thought of me being with her so you got her pregnant."

"Jose...please I'm begging you. Dont hurt my wife and unborn child. Please," I begged him.

The chief looked back at me in horror. I guess he didn't know my wife was pregnant.

"Anastasia's fine, Christian. But if you don't call of the police there will be serious consequences."

The chief was writing something for me. Once he was done he showed me what he wrote: Stay calm and dont let him get to you. That's what he wants.

"Christian, are you there?" Jose asked me while still on the phone.

"Yes, I'm here. Jose, if you let your parents and Ana go, they will only charge you for a lesser crime. You…"

"Don't tell me what to do, Christian!" yelled Jose. "I'm the one in charge here not you. You are so used to being in charge, but it is I who has all the stakes not you."

"Thats where your wrong, Jose."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Jose...you have no idea what kind of trouble you are in right now. The whole neighborhood is surrounded. There is no way out of this except for letting them all go."

Just then the phone went dead. "Jose, Jose, are you there? Jose?" I shouted into the phone.

"Chief we lost connection," one of the officers said.

"Damn it!" I yelled raking my hands through my hair roughly.

"Mr. Grey, you have to calm down. None of this will do you or your wife any good." The chief said.

I looked at him and spoke, "As you just found out my wife is pregnant with our child. I can't let anything happen to her. Please, I'm begging you."

The chief looked back at me. "I understand, Mr. Grey. We will do everything we possible can."

I nodded back. Another hour went by but it seemed like eternity to me. The whole house was quite. It was getting to be night time. We weren't hearing any kind of activity until all of the sudden the swat team was busting into the house with their guns drawn.

I heard one of them saying to Jose. "Drop your weapon, Rodriguez! It's over."

I was looking through the broken windows and saw what was happening. Ana was sitting on one of the couches however; Jose pulled her roughly from it, putting her in front of himself drawing the weapon to her protruding stomach and I heard her scream!

"All of you drop your weapons, or I will kill Ana and her baby!" Jose shouted. "She belongs with me. If I can't have her no one can!"

With all of the commotion going on I snuck around to the back without anyone seeing me. I went through the back door and kitchen. I saw the two of them as Jose's back was to me. One of the swat guys made eye contact with me, but didn't let Jose know.

"Jose, I won't tell you again, drop your weapon now! You are only hurting yourself in this situation!"

"You don't understand…" Jose said his voice sounded desperate. "I'm in love with, Anastasia. I always have been. And she chose him! I can't stand the pain anymore! I just can't!" he shouted.

Jose threw Ana across the room as he held the gun to himself. I heard him cock his gun as if he was going to shoot himself in the head. I had to act fast as I wanted him to go to jail.

I ran towards him, knocking him down! I heard one of the swat team men shout, "Drop your weapons men! Don't shoot!"

I wrestled with Jose over the gun. He pointed it towards me as he had me straddled. The barrel of the gun was at my face so I punched him in the face as he let go of the gun abruptly. I bunted him with my head, as we began to struggle again. Wow! He was strong.

"Christian!" I heard my girl scream.

It took me off guard and Jose took that opportunity hitting me in the face making me lose my concentration. It stunned me for a moment while he began to crawl on the floor towards his gun again! I threw myself on top of him again as we struggled with the gun. It seemed like hours but I knew in my head it had been only minutes.

"Stay back, Mrs. Grey!" one of the men shouted. Ana must have been coming towards us.

I myself was on the floor with Rodriguez. We stared at each other for a moment both of us grunting as we struggled more with the gun.

"I'm going to kill you, Grey!" Jose groaned to me.

"Give it your best shot, Rodriguez!" I yelled at him through gritted teeth.

We fought more turning the gun to each other. Me trying to get it away from him but it wasn't working. After a while I managed to get the gun to point down between us and suddenly it went off. Twice.

Bang! Bang!

I heard Anastasia scream out, "No, please don't let it be Christian! No!"

My eyes rolled back in my head. Was I dead? I couldn't move my body as something was weighing me down.

The last thing I heard was, "No, Christian, please god no! I can't lose you now!" Anastasia said laying on me crying.

"Ana…" I said breathlessly.

Everything faded to darkness as I lost consciousness.

 **A/N: Will Christian be okay? Was he shot? What about Jose? All answers coming soon. Bet you all didn't expect this did you?**


	24. Chapter 24: Family

**NSE**

 **Ch 24: Family**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Bang! Bang!

I heard Anastasia scream out, "No, please don't let it be, Christian! No!"

My eyes rolled back in my head. Was I dead? I couldn't move my body as something was weighing me down.

The last thing I heard was, "No, Christian, please god no! I can't lose you now!" Anastasia said, laying on me crying.

"Ana…" I said breathlessly.

Everything faded to darkness as I lost consciousness. When I awoke again things were happening in a blur. There were people all around me scurrying as they put me on a stretcher. I tried to reach out to Ana- but she was being pulled away from me.

" , we have to get your husband to the hospital. If you want to ride along you can. But let the paramedics do their job," one of them said to my wife.

"Okay, thanks," Ana said, as she climbed into the emergency vehicle with me. She sat close to me holding onto my hand.

"Ana," I spoke to her though my throat was dry.

"Wait a minute! He's trying to talk to me. What is it my love?" Ana asked me as she gently rubbed my face with the palm of her hand.

"I want you to know how much I love you and our baby. You all mean the world to me," I said to her groggily. The pain in my chest was bad. I've never felt pain like this before. It was so constricting as I coughed.

"Christian, we love you too! But you must not say things like that. You will be okay. You have to be. It was all my fault!"

"I love you, Ana." I said breathlessly. I stared into her blue eyes as I drifted off.

"No! Christian, you hang on! No. Please no!" Ana shouted to me.

I heard the machines as they alerted to my heart stopping. I felt my body go numb as I couldn't feel a thing. Suddenly the stretcher was being taken out of the vehicle into the ER. I could hear them say, "He's flat lining. Code blue!"

"No!" Ana screamed out crying.

I saw my daughter Kate; who took Ana in her arms trying to comfort her. It was so surreal. I saw my lifeless body on the hospital bed as they were trying shock treatment to revive me. So this is what dying was like. I saw a light, it was really bright. I walked towards it, but something stopped me. A voice. A voice that I held dear to my heart. It was Elena's.

"Christian, over here," Elena whispered to me.

I looked over to my left and there she was like an angel. Wow! She looked beautiful. She had her blonde hair, she was dressed in white.

"Elena...is that you?" I asked thinking I was dreaming this.

"It's me, Christian," Elena said to me feeling my face.

"Wow, I can't believe it! Am I dead? Am I in heaven?" I asked.

"I'm here to tell you that it's not your time. Christian, you have a lot of livin' to do before it's your time."

"But…"

"Christian, you have a new wife and a baby on the way. In fact you will have lots of children. But in order for that to happen you must go back."

"How? I already left my body." I said to my deceased wife.

"All you have to do is go back and lay down. The rest will happen. You can't give up. Ana needs you. Our daughter Kate needs you. Go!"

"But what about you?" I asked confused.

"I'm watching all over you. I see what is going on. You've done a great job with Kate. But you're not done yet. You must go back."

One of the nurses said, "It's time to call it!"

"No, you can't! Please…you can't stop," Ana cried out.

I looked at my lifeless body on the bed. I crouched down and began to lay down. Just as I did someone said, "We have a pulse!"

"Oh thank god!" I heard Ana say.

"His breathing is light but it's there. We need to get him to surgery stat!"

Then all of my family was gathering around Kate and Ana. Both sets of our parents were there with them.

Mom told Kate, "Your dad is a fighter, Kate. He will make it through this."

Carla told Ana, "Ana baby, Christian will make it. After all he is going to be a new daddy."

I couldn't hear their voices anymore as I was being wheeled to another room. They put a mask on me and I was breathing it in. Before I knew it darkness fell again.

Once again, a light was shining. I thought I was in heaven but as I opened my eyes further, it was light from within my hospital room. I blinked to get my eyes to focus. I slowly moved my head to the right and saw my beautiful wife. Ana was resting her head on my bed but holding onto my hand. Just as I was moving my arm, she awoke startled looking back at me.

"Christian! Oh Christian!" Ana cried out as she hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad to see those gray eyes of yours, it's been too long!"

Wait, too long? How long was I out?

I cleared my throat to spoke. "How long was I out?" I asked Ana.

"Two weeks. The longest two weeks of my life!" Ana expressed to me.

Wow! Two weeks?

"What happened?" My brain was like a fog.

Ana looked back at me. "Christian you were shot in the chest. You and Jose struggled and fought over the gun and it went off twice hitting you and Jose. Jose himself is in a coma, they aren't sure he will make it."

Ahhhh...it was all coming back to me now. Ana had went to his parents home to see them when Jose came home. He held Ana and his parents hostage. The swat team broke through their home for a standoff. I went to the back and through the backdoor. I jumped Jose from the back as we fought and the gun went off.

"You went through surgery to remove the bullet, they had you in a medically induced coma to heal."

I looked in her beautiful blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, he didn't hurt me. He basically just yelled and ranted a lot. I'm so sorry, Christian, if it weren't for me you wouldn't of gotten shot. It was all my fault."

"No, baby, you mustn't think like that. You had no idea this was going to happen. You're just too good hearted for your own good. Speaking of...how is our baby?"

"He or she is doing great. In fact I felt the baby kick for the first time last night. I was talking to him/her and it kicked me."

"That's good, means the baby is healthy. Did you want to find out the sex of the baby?" I asked.

"Yes, but first we need to get you out of the hospital. You have a long road to recovery."

"I'm okay, Ana."

Just then the doctor came in looking back at me.

"Well I see you are up. You gave us quite a scare young man. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot through the chest," I laughed out.

The doctor looked at Ana, "I see your husband hasn't lost his sense of humor. Did Ana tell you what happened?"

"Yes she did. I remembered most of it. Doctor, what was it that had you all scared?"

Doctor Morgan looked at both me and Ana. I had no idea what was going on but I needed to know.

"You didn't tell your husband?"

Ana looked back at me saying, "I haven't had the chance yet."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on."

Doctor Morgan looked back at me as he spoke, "Christian you flatlined just as you entered the ER. You were gone for almost 15 minutes. You didn't have a pulse or a heartbeat. It was at your wife's instance that they didn't give up."

I remembered seeing my deceased wife, Elena, but I thought I dreamed it. "Oh my god, so it was real."

"What was real, Christian?" Ana asked me.

Directing my look to her I said, "I saw my deceased wife, Elena. She's the one who told me to come back. She said I had a lot of living still left to you and children to raise."

"Children?" Ana questioned. "She knows we're going to have more?"

"Yes will you know we have that big house to fill, Mrs. Grey and I planned to do just that!"

Ana giggled. "Christian! Let's get through this one first before we start thinking of more."

"Mrs. Grey now that we know your husband is doing better you need to go home and get you some rest."

"Um no...I'm staying here. I can lay on the couch." Ana said to the doctor. But I was having none of that.

"Ana, don't argue with the doctor. I agree you need your rest. Go home and get some sleep. That's an order from your husband."

"But…" she tried to speak.

"Honey, do as your husband tells you. I'm tired anyway."

"Christian, I will be by to see you in the morning. Here are some pain meds. I will see you both tomorrow." He left the room leaving us alone.

"Now you," I pointed to Ana, "Go home and get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too, Christian. Oh by the way the police will need a statement from you, but we can do that later." Ana said as she got her purse. She leaned down and kissed me. "See you tomorrow."

I took my meds and went back to sleep. Hours later a noise in the room woke me up. It took me a minute but I saw a silhouette next to my bed. I squinted my eyes to see whom it was. Elena.

"Elena?" I questioned.

"Yes, its me again. I had to come back and see you."

This time she came closer to me as she laid her hand on mine as she looked down at me.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"Oh my darling, I'm doing just fine. You however gave us quite a scare! Look at you, you've become quite the family man." Elena spoke angelically.

"Elena...I never meant to hurt you…" I started to say.

"Shhh...its okay. Christian I wanted you to move on. Anastasia is quite a catch!"

"Elena, I want you to know I never thought of her way until.."

"Christian...I know. I'm not upset. I wanted you to move on that's why I arranged for you two to be together."

"What do you mean?" I questioned confused.

"I mean...that it was me who helped you two get together. I saw how in love she was with you and you in her. I know you two didn't fall in love until after I passed away. You have nothing to feel guilty for. I'm happy for you two. You and Ana will have a great life together. And Kate well she turned out just beautiful! And she's getting married. I can't wait to see her as a 've done a great job with her."

"Oh, Elena, you don't know how happy that made me to hear you say that. I'm glad to know you're watching over us."

"Christian, you light up when you talk about Ana and when you two are together. I am indebted to her for keeping my family together. Anastasia is truly a special person. She brought you and Kate alive again and I couldn't ask for more."

"Thank you, Elena. For bringing me and Ana together. I will always love you," I said softly to her.

Elena palmed my face with her hand and gently kissed me on the lips. "Take care my, Christian. I will always love you too."

My eyes sought Elena's as she walked away and disappeared into the wall.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kate asked me as she stood by the door looking back at me in wonderment.

I blinked again and saw Kate. "Yeah, I was just talking to your mom." I pointed out.

"Dad, mom's been dead for…"

"Kate. I need you to listen to me. I know she is dead, but she was right here talking to me. Kate she wanted you to know that she loves you and she watches over us."

"Oh dad!" Kate started crying on my shoulder. She pulled back some. "Really? Mom is watching over us?"

"That she is doll. Your mom is very happy for all of us, she told me that. And she's doing great where she's at."

"Oh dad, I always wondered about that. Wow to have an experience like that must be amazing!" Kate said to me as she sat next to me.

"It was sweetheart."

In came the rest of the family. Mom and dad hugged me so did Ana's parents. She herself arrived a little later. The chief of police came by to get my statement of what happened. Jose was in a coma and the doctors weren't sure if he'd come out of it. Jose's parents came by to wish us well and to say they were sorry for everything. I told them not to worry.

My doctor gave me my prognosis, I needed physical therapy but should be back on my feet by the time of Kate's wedding. It was weird the kind of curve balls life threw at you, but I feel so lucky; I have a family who loves me and we all look out for each other. The way a family is supposed to be.

 **A/N: Hey NSE readers...I can't believe I'm about to say this but this story is winding down. I can't believe the journey I've been on with this story. But it's time to wrap this one up soon as I have other stories in my head to get out.**


	25. Chapter 25: It's a

**NSE**

 **Ch 25: It's a...**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine. A shout out to Robsessed73(Fiona) for helping me out!**

I stayed another week in the hospital and was back home. I signed up for outpatient physical therapy, as I had to get back into shape again. I also learned some things too. I had wondered exactly how Jose was able to get the upperhand from my security men.

It turned out my wife had something to do with that. Ana had convinced my guys to lay low at the Rodriguez home and suggested that they just keep watch from outside. She told them it would look better if they stayed outside as she didn't want to make his parents uncomfortable. Why they didn't bother calling me, I didn't understand I wasn't happy with that at all, and at that point I thought why did I bother sending them with her in the first place.

I gave both men pieces of my mind once we arrived home. I told them under no circumstances whatsoever do they leave Ana unattended. Of course they apologized to me. But, I totally had it out with my wife. I yelled at Anastasia like I have never done before. I was furious with her.

"Why the fuck did you have my men stand outside? I gave them specific orders for them to keep an eye on you, Anastasia, because that's what I pay them for. I wouldn't of have allowed you to go there otherwise; if that was the case!"

"But, Christian, how would that of looked to the Rodriguez's if they saw your men around me. They would have not think we trusted them!" She yelled back.

I stood over Ana while she sat on the couch. My hands on my hips as I stood before her. "I don't give a flying fuck what they would have thought! You are my wife and carrying our unborn child. You two are my main responsibility. I could care less what they would have thought. This was for your safety!"

"I'm my own person, Christian. Besides, everything turned out okay." Ana reasoned.

"Okay? Okay? Seriously, Ana? How do you think this all turned out okay? I got shot in the chest, nearly died, because of his obsession over you; and you say everything turned out okay. No, it most certainly did not!" I fumed at Anastasia.

"Look, Christian, all I meant was is that we are fine now. Your out of the hospital, Jose came out of his coma and is going to prison for what he did. So...technically things could be a lot worse."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. You put our whole lives at jeopardy just because you were afraid of how it would have looked to the Rodriguez's. You risked the life of our unborn child child because of that insanity with Jose. How in the hell am I supposed to trust you again? Tell me that?" I asked her.

"Do you really think I would allowed him to hurt our child that is growing inside of me?" she questioned.

"I don't know, Anastasia. Here recently you haven't been making good judgements here lately. In just four months you will be responsible for another human being. Instead of acting like a spoilt brat who doesn't get her way, maybe you should think of being a mother for a change!"

"Okay, fine. I guess lock me up into a room and never let me out if you think I am behaving like a spoilt brat!" Ana spat at me..

"Oh, don't tempt me, Mrs. Grey," I growled out. "I'm not afraid of using handcuffs to restrain you to teach you a lesson!" I said, yelling back at her. Ana got up and stood next to me challenging me with her hand placed on her hips as well too.

"I dare you, Christian! I'm not a child that you can correct. You're my husband for goodness sakes!" Ana declared glaring back at me.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," I snarled at her.

Suddenly, I pulled out some handcuffs from a drawer in our living room. I sat her down roughly onto the couch. I pulled her hands above her head placing them around her wrists as I clasped them. Ana looked at me in horror as I backed away some but kept my face close to hers.

"Now, Mrs. Grey, it looks like you've been put into quite a predicament." I stated smugly to her. "What do you say to that?"

"Get these damn things off me, Christian!" she growled her pupils dilated.

"Not a chance. You my dear will learn to be obedient to your husband. Besides, I can tell how turned on you are by this. You like this side of me baby, or you wouldn't of have married me. I can see how all flushed you are, your pupils dilated, and…" I palmed her pussy, "dripping wet with need for my touch. I know exactly how this will turn out, Mrs. Grey. Do you?" I asked teasing her with my fingers as they dipped into her soaked up panties.

"Damn you, Christian! I'm trying to be mad at you!" Anastasia growled back with a husky voice.

"Oh really? Well baby, maybe you shouldn't allow your body to say otherwise. Now, Mrs. Grey, we have some ground rules you must follow," I said pinching her clit making her squirm from beneath me making her gasp. "Rule number one, when I tell you to keep the security men with you, you will not tell them otherwise," I pushed my finger inside of her more causing more wetness to form.

"Ugh! Christian!" she gritted out from her teeth as she tried to fight me.

"Rule number two, you are to ask me for permission to leave this house to go anywhere. Are we clear on this, Mrs. Grey?" I asked huskily now sliding in two fingers in her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Ana screamed out.

"Rule number three, anytime you make a decision for yourself, you will come to me your husband first. And I do mean everything," I growled, grabbing a fist full of hair, roughly making her look into my eyes. I pulled my fingers out of her pussy as she was about to come.

Ana looked back at me in shock. "Oh please, Christian!"

"Please what, Ana? Make you come?"

"Yes. I need it!" She whispered back.

"Don't I know it. Your eyes and body give you away."

"Christian," she breathed out.

"Thats right. Christian. I own your orgasms. I own each and every part of your body. Rule four and this one is very important," I said, slamming my two fingers forcefully inside of her making pussy clench. "You will and I repeat you will obey me with all of those rules. Is. That. Clear?"

"Yes!" she barely whispered.

"Yes what, Anastasia?" I asked her again my breathing laboured and pulling my fingers out again as she was about to come yet again.

"Yes, Christian."

"Yes, Christian, what, Ana?" I asked.

"I will follow all your rules," Ana said, out of breath.

"That's more like it baby," I growled out huskily as I slid my fingers in once again, curling them hitting that g spot as she came hard that time! Her body gave out and she totally sagged against the couch giving into the orgasm.

"Holy fuck!" Ana said, as she regained herself again.

"Oh no, Anastasia, that's where you're wrong. I will fuck you hard was just a preview of what will happen later."

I uncuffed her, but stayed hovering over her as I my eyes met with her. I said softly, "Now, I want you to go upstairs, change those wet panties of yours, as we're going to dinner with our family tonight. Is that understood?"

We both looked into each other's eyes. "Yes, Christian," Ana spoke gently.

I let her up, helping her with my hand with the same fingers that made her come. Ana ran up the stairs taking off her panties at the same time throwing them to me. I picked them up smelling her arousal.

"Fuck me, what just happened?" I asked myself feeling my own orgasm in my pants. You know what just happened. You got off on being domineering with your wife. I went into my study and removed my wet underwear. That has never happened before in my life and yet I felt a charge in me that I've never felt before. The feeling of being in control felt oh so good!

We went out that evening with our parents. My daughter Kate was getting married in a few weeks as we were all excited about that. Tomorrow, Ana and I, had an appointment to go find out the sex of the baby.

As we ate our dinner; I noticed Elliot was really looking between Ana and myself. Once the girls got up to use the ladies room he sat next to me.

"Hey, Christian, I was wondering, what exactly is going on between you and Ana?" Elliot asked.

Looking him in the eyes I replied asking, "What do you mean what's going on between Ana and myself?"

Elliot sighed. "I don't want to come off as a busy body, but I am noticing the tension between you two. I know that my cousin caused some major problems, but I hope that everything is being worked out."

"It is believe me. Ana and I are fine, Elliot. Yes there is some tension between she and I, but nothing I can't handle."

"I see." Elliott said, not looking convinced.

"And?" I asked, still look back at him.

"I don't know...I can't quite put my finger on it… I just know that there is something else going on between you two. Like your relationship has changed somehow."

"It has changed quite a bit, Elliot. That's what marriage and having a baby does to you. It totally changes your perspective on things." I answered.

Elliot nodded acknowledging but he still stared back at me.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" I asked.

He looked away from me a bit and looked back. "It just seemed to me that you are expressing more control with Ana. Such as you are the man of the house, you make the decision overall with how things are between you two. I like that. I have done a little bit with Kate, but not as much as you have."

Ahhh, I see where he is going with this. "Okay. So, are you telling me that's exactly what you want, Elliot? You want that with Kate? I didn't feel this way with my deceased wife, not that I loved her any less, but my feelings with Anastasia are completely different. And I exhibit those feelings out to her as you said in controlling tendencies, and she does like it. She responds very well to it. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to get away with it. My dad does the same thing with my mom but a little less extreme than me."

"Wow! I had no idea. That's cool. Whatever works for you both."

"Elliot, I get the distinction you want to do the same thing with Kate as I do with my wife. I try not to but into yours and Kate's relationship by all means, but do you see yourself as a take charge kind of guy? Meaning are you wanting to express those kind of feelings towards Kate as well?" I asked curiously.

The girls came back to the table just as Elliot was about to answer me. He looked at me and smiled.

"I tell you what, Christian, is it possible to get together for lunch sometime? Just to have some male bonding time then we can talk?" he asked.

"Sure. Just give me a call," I said, winking back at him. Knowing that Elliot has picked up on my behavior with Ana and liked it.

He left from our side as Ana sat back down next to me. She looked at me curiously quirking up her eyebrows.

"What, baby?" I asked, looking at her with my famous crooked grin; the one that always made her panties wet. Ana looked back at me very lustfully, I knew I had her right where I wanted her. She wanted me right there and then. I let out a laugh; knowing I could make her that way with that certain look.

"Dang it, Christian, don't give me that look right now!" Ana said back, totally blushing right now.

"What look would that be, Anastasia? The one where I know you want to rip my clothes off me right here in front everyone. I know those pregnancy hormones do a number on you; especially when they make you horny as hell," I said, with a sexy smirk on my face.

"Exactly, what was going on between you and Elliot?" she asked trying to change the subject at hand.

I changed my tone, by whispering in her ear. "You really want to know?"

She nodded.

"Well my dear, Elliot, has taken notice on how we react to each other; mainly how you respond to me body language wise, and wanted my advice on how he can be the same way with Kate. You know...the whole controlling, jealous, possessive, way I am with you. And how much it turns you on," I said, looking lustfully in her eyes by wiggling my eyebrows.

"Christian!" Ana expressed breathlessly as she turned a brighter shade of pink.

"What can I say, baby? Elliot idolizes me," I replied, and continued on, "Oh sweetheart, don't even act like you haven't enjoyed my controlling ways. You know you have. Your squirming in your seat right now," I cockily added. I watched her squeeze her thighs wanting to get some friction.

We left the restaurant and the sexual tension between us was very thick. That night I made good on my promise. After we got home I pushed Ana up against the bedroom door and had my way with her. She was sopping wet from our four play at the restaurant. We needed that release from earlier today.

The next morning we got up to headed out for our sonogram to find out the sex of our baby. We arrived at the clinic and didn't have to wait too long. Ana was on the bed as we waited for the doctor to come in.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. How are you feeling, Anastasia?" Dr. Greene asked.

"Good, just tired."

"That's normal. Anymore morning sickness?" she asked.

"Not really. Just every now and then," Ana replied.

"Okay. And dad, how are you doing?" Dr. Greene asked me.

"Great. Still going through physical therapy but getting stronger every day."

"That's great. Well, Ana, lean back and we will see what we have, okay?" Dr. Green asked looking at my wife.

Ana nodded as the doctor took the instrument, put some gel on her tummy as she moved it around above her tummy area.

"Everything is right on target and developing normally. Measuring right on time. Now lets see if the baby will move so we can see if it's a boy or girl."

Doctor Greene moved the deal, poking Ana a bit so the baby would move. It was still for the most part so that meant he/she was sleeping. Finally, after some poking around on it the baby moved.

"Okay you guys...I hope you are ready for this...it looks like you're having a little boy. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Dr. Greene, we appreciate you telling us," I said to her.

"I'm going to leave so Ana can get dressed. I will see you in another two weeks, Ana."

The doctor left the room as I jumped out of my chair excited. "Yes! I knew it was a boy!" I said, excitedly.

Ana looked at me quirking her eyebrows to me. "What?" I asked.

"So all this time you wanted a boy huh?"

"Well...I… I...was hoping. Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm glad it's a boy too. Now we will have to figure out a name for this kid," Ana said, as she was getting dressed.

I hugged Ana. "Thank you so much, Ana. I can't believe we're having a son."

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you too, sweetie. Now let's get going. I have a lunch date with Elliot later today."

I took Anastasia home as I went on into work. I had sawyer with me while Taylor stayed behind with Anastasia at home. Later, I sent Elliot a text to meet me at a nearby cafe. I pulled into a parking spot, got out, alarmed my car, and headed inside.

He was sitting at a table waiting for me. As soon as I got there a waitress came by and took my order.

She eye fucked me for a minute and said, "Hey handsome, I get off in an hour, how about we go have a drink?" The waitress asked flirting with me.

Looking her in the eyes I replied, "Ma'am all I'm interested from you is getting my order in so I can eat lunch. Besides, I'm a happily married man with a baby on the way," I said gruffly handing her the menu back.

She huffed and took off towards the kitchen.

"So, Elliot, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Tell me how I can be the take charge kind of guy with Kate," he replied, looking back at me.

I chuckled with his response. "Slow down there cowboy, first tell me what it is you see with Ana and myself. I wanted to be clear where you are at the moment"

"Well, I've noticed that you seem to be controlling with her. I like that Ana has responded to you in that way and I wanted the same thing with Kate."

Looking back at my almost son-in-law I asked, "What is it exactly do you see? Can you be more specific?"

Elliott explained that he saw how I handled Ana- that I tend to control her in ways he'd wanted with Kate. He saw I was very attentive with Ana, but liked how our relationship has evolved and that was I the man of the house and took the lead. Literally. He wanted Kate to have her independence but he also wanted to be the main one who made decisions in the household once they got married. I could understand that.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Christian, but when I see you with Ana in that certain way it makes me think about Kate and the fact I want to do that with her. It turns me on when she is a little defiant but yet I can control her too. Does that make sense?" Elliot asked.

Our food arrived just then. After the waitress left I began to talk.

"Yes it does. So, what you are saying is that you have yourself exhibited some of what I do with Ana as you do with Kate- but you wanted more with her?"

"Precisely," Elliot replied smiling back at me.

"Okay, tell her that then. Just be truthful with her on what you want."

"But, what if she tells me that isn't the kind of relationship she wants with me? I don't want to come off as an…" his voice trailed off then.

"Elliot, don't worry, just be direct with your feelings. I mean if you have already exhibited some of what I have done with Ana and you with Kate, she shouldn't run for the hills. Surely you two can have that too."

"What you are saying is for me to lay down the law with her?" Elliot asked.

"Sort of. Look, Elliot, if my daughter is already turned on by your... how do I say this… your caveman tendencies- well then it won't be any surprise to her when you tell her that's what you want all the time. If I know my daughter, she will go along with it because she loves you."

"You think so?" Elliot asked.

"Sure. You don't have to be a dick about it, just be honest and tell her what you are feeling. You might be surprised she will want it that way too. My dad, does the same thing to my mom, like I said not to the extreme as I do-but pretty darn close."

Elliot surprised me with, "My dad also does it with my mom too, but until I saw you doing it with Ana- it never really dawned on me that is what their relationship was like."

I was confused. "Then why didn't you talk to your dad about this instead of me?"

"I guess, because your Kate's father and I didn't want her to come to you and tell you what I was doing. I didn't want to be perceived as copying you or anything. I did speak to my dad somewhat about things and when I brought up the fact you do it with Ana- he suggested for me to talk to you to let you know how much I admire you."

"I see and thank you. So you coming to me was more like getting my permission more than anything?" I asked.

"Basically," he replied.

"If you are worried I would get a shot gun after you, then don't. Because, what happens behind closed doors is yours and Kate's business not mine. As long as you treat her right, I won't but in."

"Okay. Sounds good. Thank you for listening to me, Christian, even though it was a little awkward," replied Elliot.

"No problem. I'm glad you did. Now let's finish our lunch so we can get back to our girls," I said, winking at Elliot.

After our lunch, I called the office letting them know I wouldn't be back in. I wanted to spend time with my wife. We would be revealing the gender of our baby soon to everyone. I couldn't wait for everyone's reactions.

 **A/N: Hey all, I hope you all liked it! Tell me how much by hitting the comment button.**


	26. Chapter 26: Roles

**NSE**

 **Ch 26: Roles**

 **This chapter was edited by me. All remaining mistakes are mine.**

It was finally the big day for my daughter, Kate. She was marrying, Elliot. I was getting dressed in my tux along with the groom.

"Are you nervous, Elliot?" I asked.

"Not really. Just anxious." He replied looking back at me.

"I hear ya. So, I'm curious how did the talk with Kate go? You know about the...control issue?"

"Actually, it went better than I thought it would. Kate, surprised me that she was so willing to go with it."

"You made it clear to her that you wanted to be the leader in the household," I stated to him.

"Yeah. She said she preferred it that way anyway."

"See. You didn't need my help afterall. The main thing is just to stay honest," I said to him.

"It's plain to see that you, Christian, are the leader in your household. Ana seems to know her role very well."

"Oh yes, my wife very much knows her role, in and out of the bedroom. I keep good tabs on her at all times. But, I do allow her some space. The main thing I need to make sure of is that she is safe. I admit, I'm one selfish controlling bastard though, even if it's a simple thing like going to the grocery store. I make sure she has someone with her at all times now. Lately, she has been having cravings like pickles and ice cream."

"Congratulations on finding out it's a boy by the way. Have you both decided on names?"

"Not yet. Still trying some out."

Elliot and I heard the music playing from outside. Kate and my mom decided to have the wedding at a chapel called Belle. Very nice place here in Seattle.

"That's our cue. We best be getting downstairs," Elliot said as we both left the dressing room.

Just out in the hallway he had one his friends waiting for him, Ethan Kavanaugh. I went to go see my daughter, whom I was walking down the aisle. Kate opted to only have Anastasia by her side in the wedding. She and mom spent money on decorations, food and having a band and a DJ.

My wife looked so sexy in her red matron of honor dress with her bump sticking out, knowing I was the one who made her that way, that made my dick stir. I walked up behind my wife shoving my hardening cock in her ass, letting her know what she did to me. I placed my arms around her waist feeling the baby.

"How's my gorgeous wife doing?" I asked whispering in her ear and nipping her earlobe.

"Just fine. This one is doing some acrobatics in my stomach."

"Well, darling, he may grow up to be a soccer player. Is the bride ready?"

Just then my daughter Kate stepped out in the dressing room and she looked beautiful in her wedding gown!

"Wow, Kate, you look amazing!" I replied looking at her.

"Thanks, dad. You look great too, both of you do," Kate said looking at us.

I gave Anastasia a kiss. "Ethan is waiting for you at the entrance. See you soon, beautiful," as Anastasia left to meet Elliot's best man downstairs.

I walked to my daughter taking her arms in mine as we began our walk to the entrance. The whole chapel was decorated in red and blue flowers. My mom and Kate did a very good job picking out everything.

Soon we were all at the altar. I gave my daughter to Elliot, kissing her on the cheek. I looked at Anastasia giving her a wink. Soon the bride and groom exchanged vows. In fact Elliot made sure they had the part about obeying in there. Why didn't I think of that? I shook my head of my thoughts just as the couple kissed. Everyone including me got up clapping and saying congratulations.

The bride and groom walked down the aisle together smiling. My wife was being walked down the aisle with Ethan. Knowing the young man was gay made me even more happier. We had to pose for pictures and that took a while. But soon we were joining the rest of the wedding guests at the reception.

Mom and Kate had the dinner catered. We we all sitting at one table while the guests all had little tables of their own. Kate and Elliot was as the head of the table smooching and sharing food together. While I sat next to Anastasia, keeping my hand on her thigh.

My daughter and her new husband danced to their first wedding song as husband and wife, 'A thousand years' then after their dance it was time to party. The DJ played some really happening music of today plus the older stuff too.

The MC person announced it was time for the father and daughter dance, I had been looking forward to this. It was a surprise for everyone.

"May, I have your attention please! It is now time for the father daughter dance, give Kate and Christian your undivided attention!"

Kate and I headed to the dance floor together, me grabbing her hand and pulling her to me as we started of with dancing to 'My girl'. I started it off as a slow dance dancing with my daughter. Everyone was looking at us adoringly as we danced in a circle together. We had to mix it up with different songs of course, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Just as the lyrics started changing it went to the twist song and Kate and I started doing the twist. Everyone was in shock as they started cheering and clapping for us! My wife sat at the table with our parents as they began to watch us. I saw Anastasia laughing as she started screaming from the table.

"Wahoo! Go Kate and Christian!"

Soon the song changed again to the greased lightning song as Kate and I started doing the movements with the song. I grabbed Kate's hand again as I began to twirl her around some. She was beaming, I was glad I was able to do this for her. She and I practiced it. We weren't sure I could pull it off especially after being shot in the chest, but I wasn't going to let my little girl down at her wedding.

The footloose song came on as Kate and I began to mimic the famous dance off from the movie itself. I was really enjoying this time with Kate. I'm sure her mother would have loved to seen this. After a little dancing to Thriller, we began to break it down to the MC Hammer song 'Hammer time.'

Kate's and Anastasia girlfriends from high school was really cheering us on to that song. It seemed everyone liked it. After that they played the Jump on it song from Sir Mixalot. Kate and I did the movements from that one as the guests were cheering, clapping and yelling at us. But soon the dance came to an end with going back to 'My girl" playing as Kate and I finished off the dance.

I hugged my daughter telling her, "I'm so happy I got to do this with you, Kate. I love you, sweetie."

Kate who was smiling back said, "Love you too, dad, and thanks."

I went to rejoin my wife who was standing and clapping with the rest of the guests. I walked up to her as I asked, "What did you think? I bet you thought I wouldn't be able to do that did you?"

"Oh, Christian, I know you're the kind of man who when he puts his mind to something he can do anything. That was great! I loved seeing you two together dancing."

As I began to slow dance with my wife the girls came over to us as they said in unison, "Wow! Mr. Grey, that was awesome! Your a great dancer!"

I thanked them as I kept dancing with my wife. "See, even now they saw what a great dancer you are. Show off!" Anastasia said flirting with me.

I looked at my wife and asked, "You aren't jealous are you, baby?"

"No. Not really. But then again those are the same girls whom have thought you were hot all through mine and Kate's high school years."

"Now, baby, you have nothing to worry about. In fact I will show you," I said pulling her face to mine as I kissed her deeply. Our tongues met as we both moaned into the kiss. Of course, Elliot had to get his two cents in.

"Okay you two! Get a room!" he laughed as he and Kate danced passed us.

"Later," I said winking at my wife.

We partied more as Kate and Elliot cut the wedding cake feeding each other. Soon it was the throwing of the bouquet and garter. Kate threw her flowers and one of their friends caught it named, Angela. Elliot threw the garter and his friend Mike caught it. It seemed Mike and Angela were an item.

They had been friends for a long time, but Mike grew to develop feelings for Angela. They dated and soon became a couple. After the traditional stuff, it was time for Kate and Elliot to leave for their honeymoon. The last week of it they planned to move to the city where they were going to college. They chose a college only four hours away so it would be less traveling for them.

The couple began to say their goodbyes as they left being showers with birdseed. Anastasia and I met them at their limo. I hugged Kate one more time and shook Elliots hand. They got into the limo with the driver honking as they drove off.

I looked over at my wife who was rubbing her belly.

"So, Mrs. Grey, are you ready to be fucked hard?" I asked my voice growing seductive.

"Why, Mr. Grey, I do believe I've been a rather naughty girl. I need to be punished," she purred.

I slapped her ass as she yelped. "Let's go say goodbye to our parents and we will go home and have fun of our own. After we hugged our parents we left the chapel and headed home.

Once we made it home I sent my wife up to get ready for bed as I locked up the house and set the alarm. Soon, I was joining my wife who decided to surprise me by being totally naked. My cock sprang to life as I pounced on my wife.

Two weeks went by as Kate and Elliot came home from their honeymoon and she was getting her stuff packed and ready for the move. Anastasia was now eighteen weeks along and was getting rather uncomfortable. Kate couldn't believe how much the baby had grown in Ana's belly. But soon, it was time to say goodbye to my daughter and her new husband.

I went to work the next day. I left Taylor in charge of Anastasia, as I worked. I began working on my laptop when Anastasia called me.

"Hey, baby," I said into the phone.

"How's your day going so far, Christian?" she asked.

"Good for the most part. I had an issue this morning but it all worked out."

"It sure is weird without Kate here though. I'm kind of lonely," Ana said with some emotion in her voice.

"Enjoy it sweetheart, because pretty soon our son will be here and it won't be quite at all." I stated to my wife.

"I know," Ana said sighing. "Everybody tells me that. I just miss my best friend is all. I know I have to get used to it but it's not the same."

"Anastasia- you and Kate are still best friends, but your lives have changed quite a bit. You're going to have to get used to it. Also don't you need to finish up the nursery? And you will be having the baby shower soon once you hit the eighth month. Believe me honey you will wish for that quiet time." I replied into the phone.

"I guess you have a point. I saw something in an ad catalogue I wanted to get for the baby. I was thinking of going to get it. Its at Babies R Us."

"No problem. Taylor is at the house, he can take you anywhere you want to go."

I heard silence in the background but could hear Ana's breathing. "Anastasia?" I asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Do I have to take Taylor along with me, Christian? I mean he's spending time with his wife and daughter and I don't want to interrupt them."

"That's why he's there, Ana. All you have to do is let him know and he will go with you."

Silence again.

"Anastasia?" I said, I quipped.

"I just wanted to go somewhere alone, Christian."

"Baby, just a minute ago you were saying how lonely you were without Kate and now you want to be by yourself? I know he's not Kate but at least you will be safe and have company."

"I just want to be a normal person, Christian. You know, go to the store on my own, not have a bodyguard."

"Taylor is more than that and you know that, Anastasia. Look, if you want him to stay behind you, he can while you're out. I have no problem with that."

"But...can't I just go…"

"Anastasia," I growled into the phone. "You know how I feel about this...we've discussed it remember? I told you if you want to go out, Taylor can take you. No going out by yourself." I explained with a stern voice.

"Christian...the store isn't that far...I could…" she began saying; however I interrupted her.

"Don't let me have say it again. Either you take Taylor with you or you don't go at all."

"But...Christian…"

"Anastasia, I said do you understand?" sternly.

"Christian...please…" she begged.

"Don't Christian please me, Anastasia. You already knew how I'd feel about this. We've discussed this...my mind is made up. Either take Taylor with you or you won't go at all. That's my final word."

Silence again.

"I can hear you breathing, baby. I know you're still there."

"It's not fair! I don't want a baby sitter," she complained.

"Yeah, well, you should've thought of that when you went to visit the Rodriguez's, and had my men be with you inside like I had ordered them too, instead of being outside," I said matter of factly.

I heard her sigh again. "Yes, Christian."

"So, are we agreed? You don't leave without Taylor with you. Period. Is. That. Understood?" I asked more demanding tone.

"Fine," she said, gritting it out but still a hint of seduction in her voice. She was turned on by my controlling and demanding ways.

"Now, now, baby. I can hear the tone of your voice," I said very huskily. "You can't hide how turned on you are by me, when I'm controlling you. In fact, I do believe your panties are wet and you are using your thighs to get that friction going aren't you?" I asked, lowering my voice. I could picture her with her mouth opening slightly, biting her bottom lip, and squeezing her thighs together. Her breaths were coming in pants over the phone. "Am I right, baby?" I asked, moaning into the phone.

"Damn it, Christian!" her voice barely a whisper.

"See. I know what my girl needs and wants." I purred. "Hmmmm…" I moaned.

"I need a release bad, Christian," she spoke breathlessly.

"Put your fingers inside that wet pussy of yours, pump in and out vigorously until you come baby! I will be more of help later tonight with my cock taking the place of those fingers!"

"Oh, Christian! I'm coming!" she moaned into the phone.

"Of course you are baby. Now, that you got off, if you leave to go anywhere, Taylor goes with you. Understood?" I asked, with a stern voice again.

"Yes, Christian."

"Why do I have that feeling you only protested earlier, was horny, and needed have me to be controlling so you could get off, babe?" I asked her, smiling into the phone.

"How-did-you-know?" she asked continuing to pant out.

"Because, I'm your husband and know these things; especially about you," my voice husky again. "I've got to go sweetheart. I'm due in a meeting in ten minutes."

"Laters, baby!" Ana said to me.

"Hey, that's my line!" I said, excitedly.

She giggled.

"Later's, baby," I said huskily, hanging up the phone, shaking my head in amazement to my wife.

Yep, I knew the reason for her call. She was horny, needed me to be controlling of her so she could get that release she needed. I printed off some papers, straightening them as I stood from my chair. Soon, my assistant Andrea came in to tell me my meeting was waiting in the conference room.

I walked into the room as I had a gentleman waiting on me. I greeted him with a handshake. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey," said Mr. Flynn. "I heard congratulations are in order for becoming a father again."

"Thank you, Mr. Flynn. My wife Ana is eighteen weeks pregnant. We're having a boy."

"Ahhh yes, I remember those days. Picked out any names yet?" he asked me.

"Not yet...still working on it." I replied.

"I like the name, John." Mr. Flynn replied smiling back at me teasing me.

"We will let you know. Ready to get started?" I asked as we sat in our chairs to get our meeting started.

After my meeting was over, I went back to my office. I sat in my chair with my hand on my chin, I was thinking about earlier. Anastasia had to call me, get me riled up, and get me demanding with her so she could get off. I shook my head in amazement. Elliot was right, Ana knew her role and place very well. It's been like that from the beginning with us.

I'll never forget the feeling I felt when I first started controlling her. Jesus it sent an electric current through my body. I never felt that with Elena. Wow. Things have certainly changed since Elena passed away. I honestly didn't know how I managed raising a teen aged daughter but I did.

And seeing Ana grow up all through the years, having her around, she would dress in those revealing night outfits. Lord have mercy, it's amazing that I didn't attack her sooner. I laid many nights in my own room masterbating thinking of Anastasia. I was honestly surprised I didn't get caught.

But that one night in the kitchen changed everything between us. The way she looked, so fucking innocent but not. I felt like Ana knew exactly what she was doing with seducing me with her creamy thighs in those short shorts and the way her night cami would ride up and show off her skin.

God my dick was hard thinking about it. I looked at the clock and noticed it was just a little after three. Fuck! I needed relief bad and I still had lots of work to do before leaving. Okay, I shook my head of those dirty thoughts so I could concentrate. I needed to focus on my work. Later, I'd really give her something to think about.

 **A/N: Hey all, I hope you all liked that chapter. We got to see more of Christian's thoughts, what he was thinking and feeling. I wanted to say something about the last chapter, I think some readers were confused. Now this Christian is not a Dom; however; he is a man who wants to be the key leader in his family he has or will create with Ana. There is nothing wrong with that whatsoever.**

 **I just think some of you don't really get the whole BDSM community. I don't live that lifestyle, I don't pretend to know everything about it either. The submissive does get to control some things she will not do. Yes the submissive has a master who overlooks their submissives well being; but the submissive has a right to say no to any sexual act they are not comfortable with thus the contracts.**

 **I'm getting a little off subject here but my Christian in ch 25 was basically making a stance with Ana. She put herself and their unborn child on the line. She's got to realize that when you are a parent you have to make tough decisions. Christian was only reminding her that she made the wrong decision that night putting her, her child and Christian in danger. So he was only reprimanding her for that. You don't have to like it, but that's how I wrote it.**

 **Going forward I'm sure you will like the rest of the story. Only a few more chapters left.**


	27. Chapter 27: Christopher Trevelyan Grey

**NSE**

 **Ch 27: Christopher Trevelyan Grey**

 **This chapter was edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

My daughter and her husband Elliot had been at school for a couple of months. The summer turned into fall as the leaves turned too. Anastasia's belly has grown quite a bit where she began to feel very uncomfortable. I gave her massages, rubbed her feet as they began to swell. I knew my wife was feeling miserable at this point of pregnancy.

One day while I was at work Ana called me. She said she was experiencing some pain in her abdomen.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said into the phone.

"Christian, I think this is it! I know we're still three weeks early but I have been feeling some pain in my abdomen."

"Has your water broken, Ana?" I asked her.

She was silent. "I-I don't know...I've never…"

"Do you see any water around you on the floor or anything?" I asked.

"No. Not that I can see."

"That's good. That means your water hasn't broke yet. Let me call Taylor to take you to the hospital and I can meet you there."

"Okay," Ana sighed into the phone as she hung up.

I made the call very quickly as I grabbed my suit jacket and headed off to the hospital. It took me only ten minutes and five minutes later I saw Taylor and Ana as she was in a wheelchair. They got her in a room fast and was checking her vitals when Dr. Greene came in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. How are things, Ana?" she asked, looking at my wife.

"Hello, Dr. Green. I've been experiencing some sharp pains in my abdomen. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," replied Ana.

Dr. Green checked her thoroughly, after the examination she said, "You are dilated three centimeters, Ana."

I myself began to worry as I thought she was feeling the Braxton Hicks contractions.

"Is Ana in labor?" I asked the doctor confused.

"Technically, yes. But her water hasn't broken. She is three weeks away from her due date. Let me bring a sonogram in so I can take a look at the baby's position."

I stayed with Ana as we held hands. "It's okay, Dr. Greene will take care of you, sweetie. Everything will be alright." I spoke gently.

Soon Dr. Green was in with the sono machine. She put the gel on Anna's belly as she began to move the instrument around.

"Ana, everything looks good. Though you are a little early the baby is fully developed and is positioned for delivery, however; you are only three centimeters dilated and need to be at ten. So let's keep on an eye you and see how it goes for a few hours. If there is no progress we will send you home until its time."

That alarmed Ana. "How will we know?" she questioned.

I looked at Ana explaining it to her. "Baby, your water will break when it's time. Plus your contactracions will come come closer together. I've been through this before. Remember?"

"Okay, " Ana answered.

"Don't worry, sweetie," the doctor said. "We will keep a close on you. Just relax. If you feel a contraction just breathe into it."

We both nodded at her instructions as she left the room. "Ana, I'm going to call the office to inform them on the situation so we can cancel my meetings for the rest of the day and get some coffee. Just rest like the doctor said."

Ana looked back at me, "I'm sorry, Christian."

"Oh, baby, don't be. It's okay. I'm glad you came in. That was very good judgement. I'm sorry for what I said a few months ago, you are going to be a great mother, Anastasia. I was just upset with the situation. I will be right back."

I left the room a moment stepping into the hallway as I made a call. I talked to Taylor letting him know that we'd be here a while. I checked in on Ana and looked like she was sleeping. So, I decided to go get me some coffee when I heard all kinds of commotion going on.

"Dr. Green stat! We have a code blue in room 271!"

I was taking a sip of my coffee when I realized they were talking about Ana. I ran to her room, busting through the door when I saw them putting a mask on her and getting a machine. I heard a nurse say clear and put some paddles onto Ana's chest. What the hell just happened? Why are they doing this to her?

I walked up to a nurse and said, "What's going on with my wife? I just checked on her and she was a sleep."

The nurse shook her head to me. "The doctor will explain. Please leave while we work on your wife, sir."

I looked at the staff as they all worked on Ana. She laid in her bed and there was no heartbeat on her screen. What in the hell just happened? I was out of words, I didn't understand what was going on. I raked my hands through my hair as I paced in the hallway. I heard someone say, "We have a pulse!"

I left go of a breath I didn't realize I been holding. I looked back in her room through the window as I saw Dr. Green check Ana's heart beat with her stethoscope.

"We have a good strong heartbeat. She's back to normal. Thank you everyone, that was a close call." She said as they all began to leave the room.

I walked up to her and asked, "What the hell just happened? She was a asleep and then all of the sudden I heard code blue."

"Mr. Grey, your wife experienced a mild heart attack. She went into cardiac arrest," she explained.

"But, why? Ana is in perfect health. I don't understand."

"It's the anxiety of going through labor, Mr. Grey. Its not as uncommon as you may think. Ana is young and what may look to us as normal isn't for her. When you looked back in on her as she was sleeping did she look pale to you?"

I stammered. "N-not that I could see."

"It must have happened when you stepped out. The machine alerted us that she stopped breathing and having a heart beat. But she is doing fine now. We're watching very closely. Your wife must have sensed something we didn't. If she hadn't of been here, she could have died."

That took the breath out of me right away. I lost all sense my surroundings as my legs went numb and I landed on the floor with a thud.

"Mr. Grey! Are you okay?" the doctor asked me.

She helped me up into a seat nearby. She got me some water and told me to take a couple of sips. "Are you okay, now?"

"Yeah. I was just in shock. I can't lose my wife or the baby, Dr. Green."

"I won't let that happen on my watch, Mr. Grey. We are watching her very closely. To be honest we were shocked too. But now we know we will keep a close eye on her."

I nodded as she got up and left me. She looked at a chart and told the nurses, "I will be back in a few minutes to check on Ana. Keep an eye on her machine," she ordered as they all nodded back.

I told myself, 'Please, God, don't take the baby or Ana away from me. I love her so very much. She and our son.' I wasn't a religious man per say, but I figured praying would help. Later I called Kate to let her know Ana was in labor and that we were at the hospital. I also informed our parents.

After a few hours, Doctor Green checked Ana again. She had dilated another three centimeters.

"Ana, you are getting close. Only four more centimeters to go. How are you doing with the contractions? Are you breathing into them?"

"Yes. At least I'm trying."

"I'm helping her doctor," I replied looking at Ana. She began to sweat a little. I took some cold rags and wiped her forehead plus gave her some ice chips.

"Okay. Good job. You may become a mother today, Ana. Just breath into the contractions, don't fight them. Also, just a tip, maybe go for a walk to break the water. It will make it go faster. Be back in a while."

Ana and I both nodded.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Do you want me to rub your back?"

"Actually, can we do what the doctor said, and go for a walk?" Ana asked me.

I nodded as I helped Ana out of bed. I grabbed her hand as we began to walk the hallway. We went to the station where they had the babies. Some were crying and some were asleep.

"They look so adorable!" Ana said excitedly.

"Our baby will look as cute as they do. Do you think our son will look like me or you?" I asked as we walked by.

Ana giggled. "I hope like you. But, he will be loved either way."

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" I asked.

"I was thinking how about Christopher?" Ana suggested. "We can call him Chris for short. Christopher Trevelyan Grey

"Hmm… that has a nice ring to it. I like that. Chris Trevelyan Grey," I repeated.

"Um...Christian, I think you better take my back to the room?" Ana said her eyes wide.

"You okay?" I asked looking back at her.

"My water just broke," she said, as we looked at the floor. Sure enough the where a puddle of water at her feet.

I took her back to the room. Doctor Green came back in and checked Ana.

"Guess, what? You're about to become a mom, Anastasia?" doctor said to her.

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am. Ten centimeters dilated. You're about to become parents!"

The doctor began to get the midwife and they set up everything for delivery. I couldn't believe it. We are having a baby! Doctor Green got where the opening was as she told Anastasia to push. I pushed up on Ana's pillow so she could.

"Okay, breath into the contraction Ana, don't push. It helps keep the baby calm in the birth canal."

Ana began to breath calmly. "That's it Ana…"

She checked Ana again at the opening. "Okay, push!"

Ana took a deep breath and began to push as i help her pillow for her.

"Your doing great, Ana!" I said to her.

"Okay, rest Ana. Like Christian says, your doing great. The baby's head is crowning. We're almost there. Christian if you'd like to see the head, let her head down for a moment."

I went to see it and sure enough you could see the head. I went back to Ana holding her up again.

"One more big push Ana, and your son will be here! Push!"

Ana took another breath and began to push. After she got through pushing the baby's head was out."

Ana looking back at me said, "I'm so tired Christian."

I looked back at Anastasia. "You're almost done, baby. Just a little more."

Doctor green looked back at Ana with her mask on. "I need one more push Ana, you can do it!"

Again she pushed again and then we saw the body follow the head. Doctor green put something in its mouth squeezing the stuff out making it cry for the first time.

"Oh my god! Is that my son, crying?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, it is. You did a great job!"

The doctor handed Ana our little boy as he cried.

"Oh my goodness, Christian! Look at him! He is so adorable!" Ana said beginning to cry herself.

"Yes, he is sweetie. Great job, sweetie."

I looked at both my wife and now my new son. Wow! It's amazing what life can throw at ya.

"Ready to cut the cord, dad?" doctor Green asked me looking at me.

I took the medical scissors and cut the cord so Ana could hold him closer. Soon the nurses took him to clean him up. I leaned over my wife kissing her forehead.

Another nurse came into the room and said, "We have a crowd out here waiting to see Ana and the baby."

"It must be our family. Can you give us a minute?" I asked and she nodded back leaving the room again.

The midwife handed me the baby, he was all swaddled in a blue blanket. Ana looked at me as I held the baby, she was smiling up at us. He had blue grey eyes.

"He's so beautiful, Ana. Thank you so much for giving me a son."

"It was worth it seeing you two together. Christopher and Christian, what a pair!" Anastasia said happily.

Looking at Ana I said, "Why don't we get set up so they can come in and see all of us. You okay with that?" I asked.

"Sure," Ana said as I gave her back the baby. "Oh my!" she said unexpectedly.

"What's the matter?"

"I think he's hungry, he just latched on. Wow...this feels amazing, Christian. I mean our son Christopher is here and he's feeding from me."

"Natural instinct sweetie. Are you okay with everyone coming in and looking while you feed?"

"Sure. Can you cover me a little though?"

I covered Ana's breast as much as I could without covering the baby. I got situated on the bed, spooning in with Anastasia. We both were looking at our son as the doctor lead in the family. My parents, her parents, Elliot and Kate all stood in awe.

"Oh he is just precious, Anastasia!" Mom said as she started to cry.

"He's beautiful Ana," both Carla and Ray said.

"Do you have a name for him yet, dad?" Kate asked looking at us.

"We sure do. We'd like you to meet, our son, Christopher Trevelyan Grey."

Everyone in unison said, "Awe!"

After Chris unlatched from Ana's breast we held him up abit so everyone could see him more. The nurse helped Ana get situated again to feed from the other breast. Soon he was laying against his moma as he began to feed again. The family left as they gave us time to spend together as a family. Kate came up to sit by Ana and we all watched him feed. What a wonderful feeling it was. Our son Christopher Trevelyan Grey has arrived!

 **A/N: I can't believe it! I'm almost done with this story. It's so bittersweet.**


	28. Chapter 28: Six Years later

**NSE**

 **Chapter 28: Six years later…**

 **Edited myself, any remaining mistakes are mine. Thank you to Fiona for her pre-reading the chapter for me.**

"Christopher Trevelyan Grey!" Anastasia shouted at our five year old son. "Don't you do that to your sister, Phoebe. Get in the house this instant!" as she pointed towards the house.

"B-but, moma, she..." Chris yelled.

"Chris, you are two years older than your sister. I don't want to hear it. Get into the house now!" Anastasia shouted angrily at our son. He stomped off going towards the house pouting. Oh my!

He sort of reminded me of me when I was his age. Temperamental and honorary at the same time.

He passed me as I said, "Hey, buddy!"

He looked directly at me with his arms folded across his chest as he walked into the house from the back yard. Yep a carbon copy of his dad. Me. Anastasia had said several times that Christopher was very much like me. He had blue-grey eyes, my color of hair; but Ana's skin tone.

As you can see, we had been pretty busy with the baby making. There was Chris who was born five years ago. He has twin sisters Phoebe and Ashley, who were born a couple of years after him. The girls favored more of Anastasia except Ashley had my eye color.

Anastasia went to college online and decided to get a degree in early childhood education so she could stay home with our children. I was very happy with that. Elliot and Kate both graduated, he's in business while Kate works for a publishing company. They had a child and named Teddy. He was turning two this year. The Grey's have been busy making babies lately.

I came up behind my wife holding around her around her waist.

"Hey, sweetie, the kids driving you crazy?" I asked her.

"No more than normal." Ana replied, as she turned her body towards mine. "How was your day? You left work rather early."

"It's not everyday you celebrate six years of marriage. Elliot and I are really close to merging our companies together. The best decision he and I ever made. We just have a few minor details to sort out," I said to my beautiful wife. "Oh, Kate and Elliot will watch the kiddos while we go celebrate our anniversary tonight. Can you believe it has been six years, baby?"

"I know! But first I really need to clean up out here and bring their toys in. I'll shower and get ready to go," Ana said as she broke away from me to pick up their toys they dragged out.

I knew those bedrooms we had would come in handy. I went back inside the house as they kids gathered around me. I swooped them up one at a time giving them a kiss.

"Hey, kiddos, your sister Kate and "Uncle" Elliot are coming over to watch you while mommy and I go out and celebrate our anniversary." We decided to have the kids call Elliot uncle for now, until they understood that he was infact married to their sister.

"B-but waddy, we want to be wif you and mommy," Phoebe said with her bright blue eyes. I thought it was so cute that Phoebe couldn't fully say daddy yet.

"I know my darling, Phoebe, but mommy and I need some time alone. Tomorrow night we will have family night. I promise."

"Okay, waddy," she said back kissing me on the cheek.

I let in Elliot and Kate who just gotten here and the kids ran up excited to see them. They loved playing with their cousin Teddy. I looked at my daughter who was glowing. She was in her fifth month of her second pregnancy. They were expecting a girl. They're calling her Elizabeth Elena after her mother.

"How are you doing, Kate?" I asked.

"Oh, fine. I'm finally passed the morning sickness stage." Kate replied.

"That's good. Okay, I'm going to freshen up. Thanks for watching the kids for us."

"No problem, Christian. We're glad to do it," Elliot said, as I walked passed them to get up stairs to fresh up.

As soon as I walked in I saw my wife. Damn she looked great for having three children. The red dress she was wearing made her legs look fabulous, full breasts, and her ass for that matter.

"Damn, baby, I have a hard on already!" I said, coming behind her and nipping her ear.

"Stop it, Christian! Go get ready or we will be late for our reservations." Ana pointed out as I gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'm going, I'm going…"

I showered quickly, brushed my teeth and shaved all in twenty minutes! I got dressed in my Grey Armani suit and put on Anastasia's favorite tie. I used it one night to tie her up when we made love, maybe I could use it again tonight, I thought.

I stepped into the bedroom as I looked myself in the mirror. "Looking pretty good they're Christian, even with the gray hair." I said to myself. I was beginning to get gray temples, which was good. Ana said it made me look even more handsome and sophisticated.

I went downstairs but made a quick stop in the kitchen grabbing the roses I brought home. Ana was waiting for me in the great room with Kate, Elliot and the kids.

"To my beautiful wife, happy sixth wedding anniversary sweet heart," I said kissing her lips.

"Oh, thank you, Christian. These roses are gorgeous! Kate will you put them in a vase for me?" Ana asked, Kate did just that.

"Ready, my lady?" I asked with my arm out for her. "Good night all. Sweet dreams kiddos!"

"Have a great time dad and Ana. Happy Anniversary!" Kate yelled as we walked out of the house.

I opened the car door for Ana as I got in my R8 myself. I was driving us to the Space needle, it was a surprise for Ana as she thought we were headed somewhere else. Once we passed the exit, Ana looked at me curiously.

"Christian, you do realize you passed our exit, don't you?" she asked.

I smirked back at my wife. "We're going somewhere else. Did you really think I'd let you know where we're going? Honey, you should know me well enough by now." I stated.

"You do have a point. You have been that way all of our relationship, why would I expect anything different?"

"Baby, I wanted this place to be a surprise," I said as we exited. I found the spot where I could pull over on the side of the road. Ana gave me a look that said, 'What the hell?' "Trust me, baby, you'll like this. Now turn around," I said in a commanding voice.

She did as told. I took my tie off and wrapped it around her eyes so she couldn't see. Once I tied it I waved my hand over, she didn't flinch which meant, she couldn't see.

I put the car in drive as I drove the rest of the way. Ana's breathing changed as she was breathing rather hard.

"Calm down, baby, or you will hyperventilate. Not much further," I said to her.

"Yes, sir," she breathed out. That went straight to my groin as I groaned.

We finally made it as I parked the car. I went to Anastasia's side to help her out and guide her. I pressed the button to the elevator, it opened right away. Pressing the button as I held her hand in mine. It opened again as I guided her by the arm. We entered a room, it was lit dimly. I took her to the middle of the room.

"Okay, close your eyes, Ana, while I take the blindfold off." I removed the tie and her eyes were closed.

I walked over to the table and told her, "Open your eyes, Anastasia."

She did, blinking her eyes to adjust to the lighting of the room. She gasped out. I had the room all decorated with candles and flowers. I wanted to recreate our honeymoon we had six years ago.

"Happy Anniversary!" I said to her.

"Wow. This is amazing!" she said looking around. "Happy Anniversary, Christian."

I pulled her chair out allowing her to sit down as I joined her. We had someone from the restaurant serve us as we had a candle light dinner. Next we'd go look in the atrium to see the lights of the city. After that, a night at a hotel.

Ana took a bite out of her steak mignon and moaned. "Hmmm...this is so good!"

"Glad you like it sweetie. Anastasia, you have made me so happy in the six years of our marriage. Here's to more," I said, as we clinked our glasses of wine together.

"This was perfect, Christian," Ana said looking back at me.

"Enjoy it, baby. There's more to come. You have worked so hard with going to school getting your degree and taking care of our children. You're so amazing!"

"Thank you, Christian. I do have some help with Gail and Taylor and of course with my wonderful husband."

"I just wanted you to know, that I do appreciate you very much." I said taking bites off my plate.

"Christian…" she asked her voice trailed off.

"Yes, Ana?" I asked back.

"Do you ever think of Elena much? I mean...do you miss her?" Ana asked hesitantly.

I looked back at her suddenly, shocked by the unusual topic.

"Darling, I won't lie and say I don't. I do miss her sometimes. But I know she would happy for me and us. I do love her, Ana, I probably always will. But, what I feel for you is completely different. I really don't know how to explain it. I just find myself lucky that I found the two great loves of my life. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered as I rarely hear you speak of her. I wanted you to know that I'm not jealous and wouldn't be if you talked about her. She was your first love and the mother to Kate. I know that what we feel for each other was different than your relationship to Elena. I love you very much, Christian.

"I love you too, Anastasia."

We had a great dinner and I took her to the atrium to look over the city. It was very romantic, I even had some violinist to play some songs as we danced upon the terrace. It was getting late and I wanted to make love before we turned back into parents again tomorrow. We left the space needle to head to the hotel.

Once there, we went inside and straight to the elevator, Ana was shocked, looking at me funny.

"No need to check in, I already done that," I said wiggling my eyebrows to her as she giggled.

We got into the elevator and the electricity between was palpable. Ana attacked me as she pushed me up against the wall, stroking my lips with hers and sliding her tongue in my mouth. I moaned into her kisses.

"Baby, it's been way too long since we've…" I mumbled in between kisses.

Ana gasped out, her eyes looking at me with lust. "You can say that again!"

The elevator dinged, opened; as we stepped out still kissing and trying to remove our clothing.

"Baby, let me get the door open," I said breathlessly.

I placed the card in the door it lit up green as we walked in. There was one light on, but it didn't matter. Anastasia and I began to make out again as we walked towards the bed. I landed onto the mattress with Ana landing on top of me. She groaned as I did too.

I felt her hands everyone has she unbuttoned my shirt. Feeling her warm hands on my chest was like silk, I loved her touch. Soon we were both naked as I turned her over me now on top of her.

I pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Mrs. Grey!"

"Right back at ya, Mr. Grey!"

I made love to my wife sweetly, taking my time with her. I gave her many orgasms that night as we enjoyed the rest of our night together. Hearing Ana moan my name out in total exacsy was the icing on the cake.

"Oh Christian! Make me come, baby!" she rasped.

"My pleasure, baby!" I said gruffly, pistoning myself inside of her reaching an orgasm.

"Oh...oh...Yes! Yes!" Anastasia shouted loudly into the room.

"Oh, fuck yes!" I groaned out feeling my orgasm as well.

I landed on top of my wife totally panting for breath.

"That was great, Christian! It had been what two months since we've made love," Ana said to me as she rolled over, propping herself onto her elbow.

"Yes it has, baby. I'm sorry for that. I promise you it won't be so long next time."

"Christian?" Ana asked, looking down at me.

"Ana?" I asked, looking back up at her.

"You know when you bought that house you talked about having a big family?"

"Yes...and?" I asked back curiously.

"Do you think we've achieved that?"

"Hmmm...well honey, we do have three kids. Why do you ask? Do you want to have another child? I thought your hands were full with what we have already."

"Yes and no. I mean...well… it's just that maybe one more wouldn't hurt."

"I see, my dear. So you want to start trying again is that it? Never can get enough, can you?" I asked back, dropping her a smile that would made her panties wet.

"Christian! You know I can never get enough of you. I will always want more."

"I'm game if you want to try for another, we can start right now if you want!" I said, attacking her lips again and putting her naked form under mine.

"What if I said we didn't have to try again...would you be happy?" Anastasia said looking happily into my eyes.

I was shocked! Wait a minute...Is she?

"Anastasia, are you trying to tell me we're expecting again?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

"Happy Anniversary! You're going to be a daddy again!" she beamed up at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked her jumping out of the bed getting excited.

"Yes. I'm two months along. I just found out in time for our anniversary. We're having another baby, Christian!"

"Oh, baby!" I said picking her up and twirling her around happily. "That's the best anniversary present ever! Thank you so much, Ana!"

"No. Thank you, Christian."

We made love again that night celebrating. The next day we went home and announced to the whole family we were expecting again. The whole family was thrilled. The kids couldn't wait to see if we were going to have a boy or girl and neither could we.

 *************************Seven months later*****************************

"Keep pushing, Ana! We're almost there!" I shouted as Ana screamed pushing again. We found out that we were having a boy. Our family was going to be evened out...well somewhat.

Ana ran out of breath as her head hit the pillow. Her hair was wet all over her face from the sweat.

Doctor Green said, "One more time, Ana! He's almost out. Give me one more hard push!"

Ana took a deep breath and pushed. Soon we heard a baby's cry as Ana relaxed again. Once the baby was cleaned off and I cut the cord, our son was in Ana's arms.

"Oh...Christian...he's just beautiful!" Ana cried out.

"Yes, that he is."

The doctor looked at us both, smiling as us. "So, you two have a name for him?"

Ana and I looked back at each other.

"Yes, we have. It's Michael Christian Grey."

"Wow, what a great name. Okay, we will put that on the birth certificate. Congratulations!"

After a couple of days of being in the hospital, we arrived home with Michael. Our parents planned to come later to see him. Kate was holding him in her arms when she asked us a question.

"So, Ana and dad, anymore after him?"

"No!" Both of us answered in unision. We laughed at that.

"I think we can safely say, we are done."

"Absolutely," Ana said looking at our son. "Michael has completed us."

"That he has," I said back.

Kate handed the baby back to Ana so he could feed as he was starting to get fussy.

"Well, Ana and Dad, Elliot and I have news to share as well. I'm pregnant again!"

Both Ana and I looked back at her in shock. We thought she was done with her last one.

"Sweetie...are you sure. I thought you two were stopping at two." I stated.

"We were. But...this was more like a surprise. I was on birth control again after having Samantha. I started throwing up and I wasn't sick and didn't have a fever, so I tested and it came back positive. Needless to say, we went to the doctor and she confirmed it. "

"Wow!" I said to Kate and Elliot. "I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations!"

"Kate, that is great news." Anastasia said to her best friend. "I remembered we used to talk about having a big family when we were little girls. We got our wish."

"That we did, Ana. We're very lucky." Kate said.

I said smiling at our family, "We're one big happy family."

This is the way it was meant to be. We were one big happy family.

 **A/N: That's the end...I still can't believe it. I hope you all liked it. Christian wanted a big family and he got what he wanted. Tell me what your thoughts are. There are pictures in my Karen Cullen Grey group under Not Strong Enough album.**


End file.
